Otōsan… Hatake Kakashi
by Alinita28
Summary: un bebé necesitado y un jounin que perdió todo, ahora sus vidas unidas, Kakashi se convierte en el padre del pequeño Jinchūriki se encuentra el hijo de su senseisensei, pero ahí está el problema de no saber nada sobre el cuidado de un niño mucho menos de como criar a uno, pero al menos tendrá la ayuda de sus amigos y un par de ayuda extra
1. Chapter 1

**Ot****ō****san****… ****Hatake Kakashi**

**REEDITANDO, hola me di cuenta de que muchos capítulos tenían errores ortográficos, en mi defenza no había tenido una lapto sino que antes usaba mi Tablet para escribir y bueno no tenia el Word instlado hacia que escribía los capítulos directo en fanfiction y pues era un enredo porque me cambian la oraciones y muchas cosas no tenían sentido, pero al fin tengo mi lapto y ya hoy pude instarle Word asi que espero ya no tener mas errores ortográficos jajajaja, asi que hoy subiré todos los capítulos arreglados **

**Lo se aun no t****é****rmino y no estoy segura q pueda continuar mi anterior historia de Naruto pues ya perd****í ****toda la historia y esta es algo diferente esper****ó ****q les guste,**

**Summary: un beb****é ****necesitado y un Jōnin que perdi****ó ****todo, ahora sus vidas ser****á****n unidas, Kakashi se convierte en padre del peque****ñ****o Jinch****ū****riki quien tambi****é****n resulta ser el hijo de su sensei, pero ah****í ****un problema el no sabe nada sobre cuidar a un ni****ñ****o mucho menos de como criar a uno, pero al menos tendr****á ****la ayuda de sus amigos y un par de ayuda extra**

**Capitulo uno: Soy Padre**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sello el ultimo papel del día, soltó un suspiro cansado quien hubiera imaginado que solo dos años después de retirarse como Hokage volvería a tomar el título tras la inesperada muerte de Yondaime Minato Namikaze, solo había pasado dos semanas de su muerte y estaba volviéndose loco. Al pensar en la muerte de su antiguo discípulo lo entristecía, no solo porque le había tomado cariño al joven prodigio sino por la falta que no solo él sino también su esposa le harían falta a su hijo, un niño que a solo minutos de a ver nacido ya había perdido a sus padres.

Otro cosa en que pensar era que iba a ser con el pequeño Jinchūriki, el consejo había sugerido ponerlo en un orfanato hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para valerse por sí mismo, otro grupo había sugerido asesinar a quien ellos consideraba la encarnación del Kyūbi, Danzo – su amigo y compañero – sugirió que se lo entregase para que fuera entrenado como miembro del ANBU Raíz, pero a él ninguna de esa opciones era adecuada, legal y moralmente Naruto debía ser criado por su familia, a la muerte de sus padres su custodia recaería en sus abuelos pero…

\- Tsunade y Jiraiya viven sus propias vidas fuera de la aldea – podría obligar a ambos Sannin a cumplir con su deber al fin y al cabo Naruto era su nieto, aun así – ninguno de ellos podría ser un buen ejemplo

Los Sannin eran respetado y odiados en el mundo Shinobi, se habían ganado su título de legendario al finalizar la guerra, se volvieron leyenda y hubieron muchos celebraciones, en una de esa celebración el Invocador de Sapo y la princesa Babosa, tuviera un encuentro intimido que termino en un embarazo no planeado, Tsunade al enterarse de aquella noticia estuvo a solo centímetro de castrar a un pálido Jiraiya, lo único que evito que eso pasara fue por la intervención de un escuadrón completo de Jōnin que evitaron aquella tragedia – según el sabio de los sapos -, sin embargo si sus enemigos se enteraba de que tenía un hijo, este estaría en peligro, así que el actual Hokage tomo una drástica decisión, su hijo llevaría el apellido de la madre de Jiraiya, por lo que al nacer el bebé fue registrado como Minato Namikaze.

Tsunade y Jiraiya lo criaron como mejor pudieron, pero solo hasta que niño Chūnin luego de eso ambos Sannin tomaron camino diferente, el escritor viajaba por el mundo buscando inspiración para sus libros y siendo el informante de la Aldea, mientras que la legendaria perderá apostaba en todos los casinos que se le atravesaran, no vayan a malinterpretar las cosas ambos amaban a su hijo más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse simplemente su hijo era la personas más autosuficiente de la historia, considerado un prodigo el joven fue el que les sugirió que continuaran con su vida normal, él podría cuidarse solo, lo único que les pidió fue que se reuniera al menos tres veces por mes, algo que sus padres aceptaron.

Pero dos semanas atrás al enterarse de la muerte de su único hijo fue un golpe duro para todos, Tsunade había destrozado todo a su alrededor antes de desaparecer y Jiraiya continuaba en estado de negación y se había marchado luego de eso, obviamente antes de marcharse ellos dejaron una carta explicando sus razones del porque no podía hacerse cargo de su nieto, aun cuando lo amaban

\- Nunca estuvieron listo para criar a Minato y no estaban preparados para cuidar a Naruto – masajeo su frente casando, debía de tomar una decisión pronto, no podía dejar a Naruto más tiempo en el hospital…

Ahí estaba otro problema, tras enterarse de que el recién nacido era el Jinchūriki los ninja y Aldea que perdieron a algún familia en el ataque, empezaron cuestionar y odiar su existencia, los más osados inclusive intentaron asesinar a la indefensa criaturita, por lo que tuvo que triplicar el número de ninja que vigilaba el arrea de recién nacidos – donde actualmente se encontraba el niño – tuvo que crear una regla en donde se le prohibía a todos revelar la condición de Naruto a las nueva y futuras generaciones, pero temía que eso no apaciguara el odio que estaba creciendo en el corazones de los habitantes de Konoha

\- Si tan solo todos supiera que Naruto es hijo de Yondaime – nuevamente tuvo que optar por evitar que todos se enteraran quienes eran los padres del recién nacidos, Minato y Kushina tenía tantos o más enemigos que los Sannin, sus enemigos se darían un festín con el bis nieto y sobrino del primero y segundo Hokage quien a su vez era el nieto de los Legendarios Sannin, el niño ya corría peligro solo por ser un Jinchūriki no quería echarle más sal a la herida

Tenía que buscar a alguien quien se pudiera hacer cargo del niño, una persona que pudiera cuidarlo pero que no se atreviera a pensar a asesinarlo, alguien en quien confiara incondicionalmente, pero que fuera responsable, que pudiera ayudarlo a controlar el Chakra del Kyūbi pero al mismo tiempo que no se atreviese a usar a un niños para sus propios planes oscuro, sin contar que esa persona debía entender que Tsunade y Jiraiya podrían decidir sobre la crianza del niño.

\- ¿Dónde voy a encontrar a una persona así? – le dio una calada a su pipa, pensando a quien podría entregarle al niño cuando voces en la calle le llamo la atención

\- Te desafío Kakashi – no tuvo que asomarse por la ventana para ver de quien se trataba

Maito Gai había desafiado a Hatake Kakashi a sabiendas de que no podría ganarle, pero a pesar de todo el Chūnin seguía intentándolo, los vio alejarse y tuvo una idea… sin pensarlo más escribió un mensaje, llamo a tres de sus mensajeros de los cuales a dos le encargo darles la noticia a sus antiguos alumnos, no era necesario esperar sus respuestas estaba seguro de que ambos aceptaría gustoso su decisión

.

.

Kakashi tuvo un muy mal presentimiento cuando aquellos dos ANBU aparecieron en su casa informándole que el Hokage lo mando a llamar, casi confirmo sus sospechas cuando al llegar a la oficina del Hokage lo encontró a él con el Jinchūriki en brazos, pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza lo que acaba de escuchar.

\- Etto disculpe pero podría repartirlo creo que escuche mal – si definitivamente había escuchado mal, era imposible que el tercero acabara de decir lo que creyó escuchar

\- Hatake Kakashi a partir de ahora eres oficialmente el padre de Uzumaki Naruto, cuídalo y criarlo de la mejor manera – le dijo a la vez que le entregaba al recién nacido


	2. Capitulo 2

**Ot****ō****san****… ****Hatake Kakashi**

**Capítulo 2: Ayudaremos**

**K**akashi llego a su casa con su nuevo inquilino o debería de decir su hijo?, aún no podía creer que le hubieran lanzado ese paquete, miro al pequeño que estaba profundamente dormido en sus brazos, era la primera vez que cargaba a un niño y se preguntaba si era normal que fuera tan pequeño, el pequeño tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules como su sensei, pero tenían unas inusuales marca en sus mejillas que asemejaban los bigotes de un gato o un zorro, se preguntó si el Kyūbi tendrían algo que ver con eso, hasta los momentos el bebé no mostraba ningún parecido con su madre.

_"Solo espero__que no sea tan ruido como Kushina-sama"_ pensó con tristeza al recordar que aquella mujer jamás vería crecer al bebé que durante meses espero con tanto anhelo y alegría _"__creo que deber__í__a buscar unas cosas en la antigua casa del sensei"_recordó que la mujer había decorado la habitación de Naruto con tanto empeño que sería injusto que el pequeño no disfrutara de su cuarto _"aunque no creo que todo entre aquí"_ miro a su alrededor su casa era un apartamento para soltero una habitación con baño, la sala comedor y luego la cocina, si había un pequeño armario en donde guardaba su equipo ninja

\- Esté lugar nos va a quedar un poco pequeño - si traía todas las cosas del cuarto del niño no tendría espacio para sus cosas.

No lo pensó mucho creo varios clones y los envió a la casa de su sensei por las cosas de Naruto, llevo al pequeño a su cuarto, lo acostó en el medio de su cama coloco almohadas a cada lado, no estaba seguro si el pequeño podía moverse, pero era mejor prevenir. Una vez seguro el bebé se fue a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar y a leer las indicaciones que le había dado el Sandaime sobre el cuidado del pequeño

\- ¿Que tan difícil puede ser cuidar a un bebé? -se preguntó, nunca antes había cuidado a uno pero no debía ser tan difícil

**Tres horas despu****é****s 11:00 pm**

Kakashi se estaba arrepintiendo de no a verse negado a cuidar del pequeño Jinchūriki, de acuerdo con lo que estaba escrito en el pergamino, un bebé se despertaba cada tres horas a comer, al menos bebía un biberón de cuatro onza, debía sacármelos gasea y luego volver a acostarlo, eso era lo que debía hacer, pero nunca le dijeron como debía preparar la mamila, o si el agua debía estar caliente o fría, mucho menos cuantas tazas de leches debía colocar, por lo que el primer tetero que hizo fue rechazo por un muy furioso Naruto que estaba exigiendo su alimento, el ninja copia tuvo que revisar la pañalera que le había dado, encontrando la fórmula que debía de darle de beber al pequeño, dio una oración cielo cuando vio que tenía las indicaciones de cómo prepararle la leche. Mas sin embargo el segundo intento de leche también fue un fisco, cuando el pequeño le escupió en la cara el alimento

\- Pero que pasa seguí las indicaciones al pie de la letras - se quejó el peli-plateado limpiándosela cara mientras unos de los clones trataba de calma a un mucho más enojado Naruto - a ver que hice mal - tomo el segundo embalse de fórmula para leer las instrucciones - recuerde que la temperatura del agua debe estar siempre tibia -leyó la letra pequeña, suspiro masajeando su cuello - entonces el agua helada no es la indicada.

Tres intentos después logro encontrar la temperatura correcta del agua, pero descubrió que el enano tenía un apetito feroz al acabarse su tetero en menos de cinco minutos y exigiendo otro, pero al menos el pequeño ya estaba lleno y podría dormir un poco.

Cansado se cambió de ropa, se acostó se acostó al lado del pequeño y estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño el pequeño empezó a quejarse.

-...- suspiro, se incorporó tomo al pequeño - ¿Qué pasa ahora? - le pregunto mirándolo con molestia, fue un idiota pues realmente espero que el niño le dijera que le pasaba - estoy enloqueciendo - murmuró, sintió su mano húmeda y supo lo que pasaba. - Entiendo pañal mojado, vamos a cambiarte y luego a dormir

Acostó al pequeño y procedió a quitarle el pañal húmedo, tomo uno nuevo, pero tuvo problemas al ponérselo y que el adhesivo se le peso a los dedos, tomo otro justo en ese momento un olor fétido llego a su nariz, miro al mocoso para luego bajar la mirada hasta la pequeña sorpresa que el niño había soltado en su cama.

\- Tú vas a ser un niño problemático verdad - lo miro con seriedad justo cuando el pequeño soltó su pequeña pistola en su cara.

Afuera del cuarto varios ANBU - a quienes se les ordeno vigilar al niño - se encontraba riendo ante el espectáculo que estaban admirando.

**9:00 am**

**-** ¡¿Como que Kakashi tiene un hijo?! – Gai estaba en shock ante la noticia que su amiga y antigua compañera de clases le acaba dar

Asuma, Gai y una recién llegada Kurenai se encontraba en uno de los establecimientos de comida desayunado como cada semana.

\- ¿Estas segura de eso Kurenai? – pregunto estaba vez Asuma dejando caer su cigarrillo.

\- Eso es lo que me informó el Sandaime antes de darme esto – colocando una gran canasta con pañales, varias latas formula de leche, tollas húmedas, biberones, jabones, cremas y champús para niños al igual que una rana y babosa de peluche – al parecer ayer no pudo darle estas cosas y me pidió que se las llevara

\- Vaya no sé qué decir – Asuma seguía sin saber que pensar, ayer su padre llego a su hogar con una radiante sonrisa en su cara y una mirada aliviada, quiso preguntarle a que se debía tal expresión, pero opto por no hacerlo _"Si le hubiera preguntando en ese momento"_ pensó antes de encender un nuevo cigarrillo – y sabes quién es la afortunada mujer?

\- No tengo ni idea solo…

\- STOP – Grito Gai golpeando la mesa – como que mi eterno rival tiene un hijo – tomando a la Yūhi por los hombros – ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?… no puede ser que mi eterno rival me haya ganado sin ni siquiera enterarme – empezó a sacudir a la Kunoichi, Asuma tuvo que golpearlo para que la soltara

\- Basta Gai si dejaras que Kurenai hablara nos enteraríamos de todo – mirando al hombre con una mirada cargada de molestia

\- No hay tiempo para eso – le dijo tras recuperarse del golpe, se levantó de su lugar

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto la Kunoichi al ver las intenciones del Maito de irse

\- A buscarme un hijo, no voy a permitir que Kakashi me lleve la delantera – tras decir eso se marchó dejando una estela de polvo

Asuma y Kurenai lo vieron marchase pensando quien sería lo bastante desquiciado para darle un niño a semejante persona, esa pregunta trajo otra, como es que Kakashi-sin-emociones-Hatake se convirtió en padre, sin darle mucha vueltas al asunto el Sarutobi tomo la canasta que estaba en la mesa, pago la cuenta y se marchó junto con su "amiga" a ver a su compañero de generación y exigir respuestas, porque era imposible que ellos que habían estados juntos desde la Academia fueran los últimos en enterarse de estuviera viendo a alguien

_"Eso no puede ser posible yo siempre pens__é __que Kakashi era gay, como es que tiene un hijo antes de que yo y Kurenai"_ pensó molesto e intrigado, todos los de su generación a excepción de Gai había apostado cuanto tiempo tardaría el Hatake en admitir que era Gay, ahora todo se había ido al traste_ "No puedo creer que haya perdido"_

Kurenai tenía pensamientos similares a los de su "amigo", aunque lo suyos eran más preocupados a la situación de su ninja copia, preguntándose si sería un buen padre y como alguien con tanto enemigos podría llegar a criar a su hijo, cuando el mismo había visto a su padre quitarse la vida, estuvo presente en la muerte de Obito y Rin quienes había sido los miembros de su equipo, el Yondaime había sido su maestro y también había perecido dos semanas atrás, estaba preocupada por su condición mental, rogaba que la madre aceptara al Kakashi con todos sus defectos, pero en lo más profundo de su mente se preguntaba quién era la madre.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a apartamento en donde Kakashi residía, tocaron a la puerta varias veces, pero sin recibir respuesta, estaba empezando a preguntarse si era posible que el ninja del Sharingan se hubiera mudado sin a visarle, estaban por marcharse cuando Asuma noto que la puerta estaba sin seguro, giro la perilla

\- ¿Kakashi? ¿estás en casa? – pregunta antes de entrar seguido por Kurenai

No tuvieron que ir muy lejos cuando encontraron al peli-plateado contra la pared con el rostro pálido los ojos blancos, el alma fuera de su cuerpo y lleno de lo que parecía ser un polvo blanco

\- Te encuentra bien Kakashi? – Kurenai corrió a su lado preocupado de que alguien lo hubiera atacado en su hogar, cuando percibo un desagradable olor provenir del Jōnin que la hizo detenerse a mitad de camino – ¿Que es esa peste? – le pregunto tapándose la nariz

Asuma también percibió aquel desagradable olor, pero prefirió buscar al causante de mal estado del Hatake entro en la sala encontrándose con un moisés en medio de esta, curioso quiso acercarse, pero no puedo dar más de tres pasos cuando noto las marcar en el suelo

\- Una triple barrera – sorprendido por aquel grado de protección

\- Asuma encontraste algo? aunque trato de que Kakashi reaccione parece como muerto – argumento la mujer entrando en la sala, ella también noto el sello en el suelo – vaya parece que su lado paternal se ha despertado, pero ¿Por qué una triple barrera?

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo – tomo uno de los libros que estaba cerca estaba en la cómoda, prosiguió a lanzarlo contra la barrera la cual al hacer contacto con el libro lo volvió ceniza

\- Okey esa es demasiada protección para un bebé – se quejó la mujer preocupada porque él bebe resultase herido

No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que un alterado Kakashi apareciera frente a ellos con un Kunai en mano

\- ¿Acaso nos vas a atacar a nosotros? – cuestiono la Yūhi levantando una ceja

\- Oh son ustedes – les dijo al reconocerlos, guardo el arma para luego romper la triple barrera que hizo en algún momento de la madrugada

\- Si somos nosotros, ahora que estamos aquí, ¿puedes explicarnos cómo es eso que ahora eres padre? – Asuma no iba a irse por las ramas, acaba de pedirles miles de Ryo lo mínimo que quería era una respuesta

\- Idiota – murmuro la Yūhi golpeando al Sarutobi en la cabeza – lo que Asuma trata de decir es porque no nos dijiste que estaba saliendo con alguien, la noticia de que te convertirse en padre nos agarró por sorpresa – fue más delicada que el hombre aun así se fue acercando al otro hombre para ver al bebe que estaba en el moisés

\- No estoy saliendo con nadie, fue cosa del Sandaime convertirme en padre – respondió cansado, apenas había logrado descansar una hora y media, ahogo un bostezo antes de dejarse caer en el sofá

\- De mi viejo? – el hombre estaba aún más confundido, como era posible que el Hatake tuviera un hijo si no estaba saliendo con nadie, quiso preguntarle más cuando escucho a Kurenai ahogar un grito de terror, corrió a su lado antes de ver hacia el moisés en donde se encontraba el… - el Jinchūriki – se quedó paralizado en su lugar al reconocer al niño que servía como contenedor del Kyūbi

\- Se llama Naruto llámalo por su nombre - les dijo con molestia – es mejor que se alejen seguramente están teniendo pensamiento maligno y el pude percibirlos

\- ¿Cómo que puede percibirlos? – pregunto la mujer sin alejarse del moisés, siempre le gustaron los niños por lo que deseaba cargarlo

\- No sabría explicarlo, solo sé que si alguien con pensamientos oscuro o con deseos de matarlo se acerca el simplemente despierta y empieza a llorar hasta que un poco del Chakra del aquel zorro lo rodea alejando al enemigo – al menos esas habían sido las explicaciones que las enfermeras y ninja que vigilaba los cuneros le había informado – también le crecen colmillos al igual que sus uñas

\- Crees que sea a causar del sello que el Yondaime le puso, tal vez sea algún tipo de mecanismo de defensa – Asuma se sentó a su lado mirando de reojo hacia donde se encontraba la mujer

\- Es lo más probable – había pensado lo mismo que tal vez el Kyūbi para protegerse a sí mismo, estaba dándole al bebé una forma de protección extra – pero no es el Kyūbi si esa es tu siguiente pregunta

\- Claro que no es el zorro miserable solo es un bebé – ambos hombre se quedaron sin palabras al ver como la yuchi tomaba al niño entre su brazos con delicadeza – es tan pequeño e indefenso cómo es posible que alguien crea que es el Kyūbi – ella misma se había arrepentido cuando ese pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza cuando lo reconoció, pero ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos tuvo que admitir que estaba equivocada, aquella cosita tan pequeña no podía ser aquel demonio

\- Lo que no entiendo es porque dice el viejo que eres su padre? – volvió a preguntar el hombre sintiendo una extraña calidez en su pecho al ver a la mujer con aquella criatura en brazos

\- Porque oficialmente me convertir en su padre – respondió antes de mostrarle el acta de nacimiento en donde Kakashi aparecía como su tutor

\- Vaya – Asuma toma el papel leyendo el nombre que aparecía como los padres de Naruto, trago con pesar al pensar en aquella noticia – Kakashi su padre es…

\- Lo sé, se supone que nadie más a aparte del Sandaime y cierto altos mando y yo podemos conocer la noticia, pero imagine que sería injusto que ustedes no supieran la verdad – eso y que no quería escuchar en el futuro los reclamos de Kurenai por no decirle la verdad – para los ojos de todos yo seré su padre, según la versión que me hicieron memorizar su madre murió en el parto y por eso yo lo estoy criando solo

\- Lo sé, pero no se supone que sus abuelos, es decir, Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama debería de criarlo – cuestiono

\- Tsunade-sama desapareció al igual que Jiraiya-sama

\- Es normal acaban de perder a su único hijo, ahora mismo deben estar destrozado y de seguro ver a esta preciosidad les recuerda al que acaban de perder – comento Kurenai sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales con el bebé – miren se acaba de despertar

-… - Kakashi se puso tenso ante las palabras de la mujer, si él bebe se despertaba solo podía ser por dos cosas o tenía hambre o se había hecho en cualquiera de los casos sería peligroso si se ponía a llorar

\- Verdad que eres una ternurita – empezó a hablarle con palabras suaves y dulces, ganándose la atención del bebé que dejo de removerse incomodo, Kurenai empezó a quitarle las mantas que lo rodeaban notando el pañal improvisando que tenía – Kakashi ¿Por qué el bebé tiene puesto tu banda ninja como pañal? – miro al hombre confundida

\- Cerca del amaneces me había quedado sin pañales – la verdad era que había destrozado un par de ellos y los otros estaban llenos de leche, orina y aquella otra cosa asquerosa

\- Jo estos hombre no saben hacer nada – bufo antes de sacar un paquete de pañal de la canasta, extendió una manta en la mesa de la sala en donde le quito aquel pañal improvisando al niño le puso uno nuevo antes de ir a la cocina a prepararle el biberón al niño, al entrar noto que la cocina se había convertido en un campo de batalla, tres latas de formula estaba abierta y esparcidas por todo el lugar una de ella estaba baja el chorro de agua que se estaba desbordando, otra estaba sobre la mesa con dos biberones a medio hacer y la última lata estaba boca abajo en el suelo – Kakashi ¿Qué es esto? – señalo la cocina

\- Durante la noche quise hacerle su leche, pero cuando entraba en la cocina empezaba a llorar, pero cuando lo dejaba solo también lloraba hice lo que pude – se sentía como un tonto al no poder hacer un simple biberón

\- Dios porque te eligieron para esta tarea – le entrego al bebé a un preocupado Asuma quien nunca había tenido un bebe en brazos, al menos no que el recordaba su hermano era un año mayor que él y no tenía hijos.

Mientras que Kurenai limpia el desastre que Kakashi había hecho, los hombre se encontraba en la sala tratando por todos los medios que el niño no llorarse – Kakashi ya había puesto sobre aviso a Asuma de lo que pasaba cuando el bebé lloraba – por lo que Asuma lo mecía de un lado a otro o Kakashi trataba de cantarle alguna canción de cuna para que volviera a dormirse, estaba a punto de perder la batalla cuando el pequeño arrugo la cara a punto de llorar.

\- Kurenai, ¿aún no está listo el tetero del niño? – pregunto alterado Asuma al ver como aquel Chakra rojizo empezaba a cubrir al bebé

\- Ya, ya que tanto les cuesta cuidar a un bebé de solo dos semanas de vida – se quejó la mujer saliendo de la cocina con un biberón de solo tres onzas

\- Espero que hayas hecho otro más – le dijo Kakashi entregándole al niño que rápidamente empezó a succionar la tetina

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – volviendo al sillón individual,

\- Porque toma dos biberones de cuatro onzas – Kurenai entendió por qué el Sandaime le había dicho que le informara a Kakashi que durante la tarde iban a llegarle varias cajas con fórmula para el bebé.

\- Deje listo otros cinco biberones para más tarde tendremos que darle uno de eso entonces

Kakashi asintió aliviado al menos podría calmar al bebe durante una par de horas, en verdad la noche anterior fue la primera vez en su vida que no sabía qué hacer, el niño se despertaba cada tres horas pidiendo comida o hecho necesidad, el problema era que si lo cambiaba empezaba a llorar causando que el Chakra del Kyūbi saliera de su cuerpo destrozando todo a su alrededor, aquella noche experimento algo que jamás pensó ver, un ninja de la Aldea había logrado librarse de los ANBU que se encontraba alrededor de su apartamento, mientras Kakashi salía a prepararle el biberón aquel Shinobi logro infiltrarse el su cuarto y estuvo a punto de herir al niño de no sé porque este despertó en ese momento una cola hecha de Chakra apareció, el resentido ninja fue expulsado de su cuarto por el poder del Kyūbi. Pero ahí no quedo todo puesto que aquella cola empezó a destruir toda su habitación su cama se había reducido a astillas y algodón, al igual que su cómoda y su armario, lo único que había logrado salva habían salvado habían sido un par de fotografías.

Preocupado de que el sello que su maestro había usado para sellar al Kyūbi tuviera algún defecto lo reviso, pero todo parecía estar bien, llego a la conclusión de que solo era un método de defensa por parte de zorro de nueve colas, el cual al parecer estaba tratando de sobrevivir a como diera lugar y si eso significaba darle parte de su poder al infante lo haría.

\- ¿Qué paso con el ninja que entro en tu cuarto? – pregunto la Yūhi tomando el segundo biberón

\- Los ANBU se lo llevaron, primero al hospital porque tenía heridas graves y luego con el Sandaime por lo que no creo que lo vuelva a ver – él quiso ir con ellos pero se detuvo al ver al pequeño llorando en el suelo sintió como si su corazón se quebrara

\- Heridas graves? – Asuma quiso saber a qué se refería

\- Un simple roce de aquel Chakra es capaz de dejarte una quemadura que ni el Jutsu medico puede sanar

Cuando el intruso resulto herido uno de los ANBU que tenía conocimientos médicos trato de sanar sus heridas, pero le resultó imposible fue llevado de urgencia al hospital, él había visto el estado en que se encontraba y dudaba que volviera a ser el mismo.

Asuma no sabía que pensar, una parte de él estaba sumamente preocupado, el bebé obviamente era peligro, pero solo cuando se sentía en peligro, desde su punto de vista simplemente el Kyūbi estaba tratando de que su carcelero no fuera asesinado, pero estaba claro que el resto de las persona no verían eso, lo tacharían como demonio, su futuro no se veía muy bien los aldeanos y ninja empezaría a renegar de su existencia, hasta que el niño se quebrara por dentro destruyendo todo a su alrededor, el Hokage no tendría otra opción que asesinarlo o peor expulsarlo de la Aldea.

_"Su futuro va a ser oscuro y tristes"_ sintió pena por el niño quien no tenía la culpa de tener sellado a aquel demonio en su cuerpo

\- Entonces solo hay que evitar que Naruto-chan se sienta en peligro – expreso la Yūhi, Kakashi suspiro y Asuma estuvo a punto de encender un cigarrillo, pero opto por no hacerlo

\- Entonces está decidido Kakashi te ayudaremos con Naruto

\- No nece… –

\- Usaste tu banda como un pañal para el pequeño es obvio que necesitas ayuda – señalo la mujer – Además solo tienes quinces años Kakashi, tu solo no podrás criarlo como se debe o se te olvida que aun siendo su padre también eres un Shinobi y como tal te darán misiones en las que deberás salir de la Aldea y no creo que sea conveniente llevarlo contigo – el Jōnin tuvo que darle la razón – Nosotros te vamos a ayudar con Naruto-chan cuando estemos en la Aldea y si en dado caso te tocara salir a alguna misión él se quedaría en mi casa o con Asuma – el Sarutobi al escuchar eso la miro como si estuviera loca, él no sabía nada sobre bebés – todos vamos aprender juntos

\- ¿Todos? – preguntaron los dos a la vez

\- Claro, no sé si el resto de nuestra generación quieran ayudarnos, pero tienes el apoyo de Asuma, el mío y estoy segura que el de Gai – si todos ayudaban era seguro que podían criar al bebé junto.

\- Gracias – murmuro el hombre un poco alivio – por ciento donde esta… - iba a preguntar por el Maito cuando la puerta se abrió de manera brusca

\- Kakashi mi eterno rival aquí estoy – grito Gai aparecido en medio de la sala

\- Ya no es necesario – suspiro al ver a su "rival" llegar, aunque no vino solo

\- Gai y ese niño? – Asuma fue el primero en preguntar al ver un niño no mayor de dos años bajo su brazo derecho

\- ¡Quiero presentarle a Gai-junior mi hijo! – colocando a un asustado niño en el frente

Kurenai se golpeó la frente a la vez que Asuma y Kakashi negaban con la cabeza.

\- Gai, ¿Dónde encontraste a esa pobre criatura? – pregunto la mujer con paciencia

\- Eh?, el pobre estaba vagando por las calles solos, sentí tanta lástima que decidí que él se convertiría en mi hijo – anuncio – no es así Gai-Junior – le dijo al pequeño con el purgar en alto y una gran sonrisa

\- Kachan – lloriqueo el niño corriendo hacia donde estaba Kurenai sentada

\- Descuida Gai-junior nuestra flama de la juventud ardera y…

\- Es ese hombre en que secuestro y Konichi – una alterada mujer con un prominente vientre llego junto con tres miembros de la Policía Militar de Konoha

\- Kachan – grito el pequeño al ver a su progenitora antes de correr a su lado

\- Maito Gai esta mujer te acusar de a ver secuestrado a su hijo –le dijo uno de los ninjas

\- ¿Qué?, eso es mentira – respondió alterado – Gai-junior estaba caminando por las calles solo, yo solo lo agarre y lo proclame mi hijo – Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai negaron con la cabeza

\- Konichi estaba caminado delante de mí cuando ese sujeto cayó del cielo y se lo llevo – chillo la madre molesta

\- Señora Gai-Junior – acercándose a la mujer

\- Se llama Konichi idiota – gruño molesta golpeando al Chūnin en la cara con su bolso – Uchiha-san exijo que lo lleven a la cárcel por a ver secuestrado a mi hijo – les dijo a los policías furiosa

\- Que no hice nada malo – colocándose al lado de los Uchiha – acaso tiene algo de malo agarra a un niño al que voy a criar para que en el futuro podamos fundirnos en un solo y hacer que nuestras pasiones ardan, acaso tiene algo de malo – cuestiono con una mirada apasionada

Se hizo un gran un gran silencio en la sala, la madre del pequeño lo puso en su espalda asustada por lo que acaba de decir aquel demente, mientras que los compañeros de Gai suspiraron preguntándose en que estaba pensando el Maito al decir esas palabras, los tres Uchiha – quienes conocía muy bien al Chūnin – optaron por colocarle las esposas y sacarlos del lugar. Uno de ellos tuvo que sacar a madre e hijo por la ventana pues la mujer se negaba a irse junto a Gai.

\- Kakashi, cuentas con mi ayuda y la de Asuma – rectifico Kurenai tras la partida de los recién llegados – en cuento a Gai, estoy segura de que le pondrá una orden de cautela y se le impedirá acercarse a los niños durante un buen tiempo

El usuario del Sharingan le dio la razón, aunque las palabras e Gai podrían ser mal interpretadas estaba seguro de que el Hokage para evitar problemas le prohibiría acercarse a cualquier niño – al menos hasta que el asunto quedara en el olvido -, estaba agradecido por recibir la ayudada del Sarutobi y la Yūhi, ahora estaba seguro que podría mantener al pequeño vivo al menos durante más tiempo del que pensaba. Desvió la mirada hasta el pequeño que descansaba plácidamente en los brazos de la Chūnin – aliviado de que no se hubiera despertado con todo el alboroto causado por Gai – se juró que haría todo a su alcance para que el hijo de su maestro y ahora su hijo tuviera una buena infancia y no una plagada de odio y soledad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Tres**

Kakashi bostezo por cuarta veces seguida, apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y seguía teniendo sueño, termino de preparar el biberón para su hijo - su hijo aún se escuchaba raro – regreso a su habitación, miro de reojo lo que ahora era su cuarto, seguía frustrado por lo que Kurenai le había hecho a su habitación, la Yūhi había argumentado que ahora que tenía un bebé en su vida muchas cosas cambiaria y en realidad así fue, ella remodelo por completo su habitación – la cual había sido destruida antes –. Ahora estaba pintada como si fuera una especie de bosque con árboles y flores en las paredes el techo estaba pintado de color azul con nubes y el sol y la luna a cada extremo, su estante de libros había sido remplazado por un estante con diferente tipos ranas, babosas y perros de diferentes tamaños, todo su armamento ninja y pergaminos había sido confiados a la otra habitación al igual que sus libros y cosas personales, lo único que quedo de su antigua vida había sido la fotografías de su equipo y una que otra con sus compañeros de generación.

\- Naruto es hora de despertar – se acercó a la cama en donde su hijo descansaba boca abajo con su pijama-disfraz de rana de cuerpo entero – Naruto – volvió a llamarlo a ver que no se movía, lo toco antes de voltearlo con brusquedad solo para encontrar un oso de peluche dentro del pijama – otra vez

Salió disparado de la habitación hacia la cocina, registró cada centímetro de su pequeño comedor con la mirada, pudo ver una sombra esconderse debajo de la mesa, se acercó lentamente para no asustar al pequeño demonio, cuando llego levanto el mantel, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que la pequeña sombra salió disparada directo a la cocina, todo fue muy rápido que lo próximo que escucho fueron varios utensilios caer al suelo

"_No otra vez_" pensó cansado, entro a la cocina solo para encontrar las gavetas abiertas, las ollas y sartenes en el suelo, en medio de lugar y con varias galletas en la mano se encontraba el causante de todo el desastre

\- Naruto – el mencionado lo miro con una gran sonrisa cubierta de chocolates – no es muy temprano para que este comiendo esto – tomándolo en brazos, les quito las galletas cosa que no le agrado al rubio – quita esos pucheros que no me van a convencer – salió de la cocina pensando en donde escondería estaba vez el galletero puesto que su ultimo escondite no había servido

\- Kakashi ya estas despierto – Kurenai ingreso en ese momento en el apartamento, al ver el rostro de Naruto solo sonrió – ¿otra vez? - el pequeño al ver a la mujer grito emocionado

\- Ahí que cambiar el escondite o simplemente no comprar esas galletas – suspiro

\- La última vez que no compraste sus galletas un molesto Naruto destruyo el informe que debía entregarle al Sandaime y se orino tus libros – comento Asuma detrás de la Yūhi

Kakashi recordaba aquel trágico día – hace dos semanas atrás – había regresado de una misión fuera de la aldea que no duro ni medio día, pero al ser la primera vez que se alejaba de Naruto se encontraba impaciente por regresar por lo que opto por entregar su informe el día siguiente, se apresuró a llegar al apartamento de la Kunoichi, solo ver la sonrisa de su hijo fue suficiente para que se olvidara de todo en especial de comprarle sus tan preciadas galletas de chocolate, grave error ya que luego de llegar a su hogar el rubio empezó a exigir su merienda, al ver que no había la de chocolate decidió darle unas de vainilla y se puso a hacer el informe, diez minutos después un enfurecido Naruto estaba armando el berrinche de año, lanzándole todo lo que se le atravesara en su camino y destruyendo todo a su paso, sus gritos se escucharon en todo el recinto de apartamento, varios vecinos asustados corrieron a ver que estaba causando tal alboroto solo para encontrar a un rubio jalándole los cabellos a un cansando Kakashi que no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo, ese día el usuario de Sharingan aprendió a nunca jamás olvidarse de las galletas de chocolate, no solo por el alboroto que armo su hijo sino también por la miradas molestas de la mujeres, aún hoy en día podía sentirla en su cabeza juzgándolo por dejar que un mocoso de diez meses pudiera contra él.

\- Kakashi jamás dejaría a Naru-chan sin sus galletas verdad – Kurenai mostró una sonrisa antes de quitarle al pequeño - buenos días Naru-chan - el rubio al encontrarse en sus brazos hizo le mostró una gran sonrisa con los cuatros colmillos que tenía antes de apretar su rostro contra los pechos de la Kunoichi - Naru-chan eres un pequeño pervertido ¿verdad? - Kurenai solo beso su cabeza, si hubiera sido otra persona la mujer lo hubiera matado sin pensarlo, pero con su Naruto era diferente el pequeño le había robado el corazón, si era un pequeño pervertido que amaba tocarle los pechos - Bien vamos a cambiarte de ropa hoy será un día maravilloso

\- A veces creo que Kurenai prefiere más al mocoso afortunado que a nosotros – magulló Asuma celoso, Kurenai le prestaba mas atención a ese enano que a él, cuando estaban ellos el renacuajo no permitía que el Sarutobi se le acercara y estaba casi seguro que le sobaba los pechos a la mujer para provocarlo

\- No puedo negarlo – Kakashi sintió pena por Asuma, desde que el rubio llego a sus vidas, la Yūhi pasaba más tiempo en su apartamento con él que con el propio Sarutobi, tuvo que convencer a su amigo que él no sentía ni sentiría nada por ella – por cierto, ¿no es algo temprano para que estén aquí?

\- Ya es tiempo – Kakashi se tensó al escuchar eso – Kurenai dice que hemos estados posponiendo esto durante muchos meses, Naruto está por cumplir ocho meses y no ha tenido contacto con ningún niño de su propia edad – Asuma camino hasta el sofá individual y se dejó caer en este – no había manera de que no lo haga

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal al no dejar que su hijo se relacionara con niños de su propia edad, pero sus miedo estaban bien proyectado, todos en la aldea conocía el estatus de Jinchūriki del pequeño, la gran mayoría lo odiaba y lo quería muerto, si era cierto que los intento de acabar con el rubio habían cesados luego de que se conociera que él era su padre – nadie estaba tan loco como para atacar a Kakashi, menos cuando Asuma, Kurenai y Gai se había puesto de su lado – pero aun así que cuando salían de comprar podía sentir el rechazo que muchos sentía hacia su hijo, inclusive el propio Naruto lo sentía puesto que siempre lloraba cuando se encontraba fuera de su hogar, no tuvieron otra opción que confinar al pobre bebé a cuatro paredes día y noche, solo salía si Kurenai o Asuma no se encontraban de lo contrario trataban de disminuir sus salidas.

\- Yo también estoy en contra de esto, pero sabes que no podre conversarla de lo contrario – Asuma conocía mejor que nadie a la morena y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había forma de que diera su brazo a torcer – A pesar de todo quiero al mocoso y no quiero que nadie lo lastime, pero tenerlo encerrado en este lugar o en el apartamento de ella no es saludables

\- Lo sé, pero…

\- Odio decirlo, pero no podemos continuar protegiendo a Naruto en una burbuja, es un niño hiperactivo que necesita más libertad – el rubio era muy activo aun cuando solo tenía seis meses casi siete gateaba realmente rápido y podía caminar aun con cierta dificulta

\- Esta bien iremos – no podía posponerlo más – pero al mínimo que alguien intente lastimarlos

\- Lo mataremos y regresaremos aquí – expreso Kurenai entrando a la sala, ambos chicos asintieron algo dudoso por lo de matar a alguien

\- Bien que estamos esperando vayamos al parque – un emocionado Gai entro por la ventana – Naruto hoy todos las madres y niños conocerán tu flameante llama de la juventud – le dijo al rubio cuando estuvo frente a ellos

Naruto lo miro durante un segundo antes de ignorarlo, el Maito se dejó caer en el suelo de manera dramática antes de empezar a hacer círculos en el suelo con el dedo, quejándose de la falta de juventud de pequeño

\- Gai, ¿Qué te hemos dicho de entrar por la ventana? – señalo Kakashi al ver que tenía que reparar nuevamente la ventada

\- Bah eso no importar ahora mismo pongamos en marchar – ignorando a su eterno rival

\- No sé porque pierdo mi tiempo en señalar lo obvio – murmuro el Hatake

Al salir del completo de apartamento un emocionado Naruto se aferró a la ropa de la Kunoichi, todos los Ninja se percataron de eso, Kakashi quiso volver a su hogar, le dolía ver a su hijo asustado de todo a su alrededor, el pequeño solo se mostraba tranquilo alrededor de ellos cuatro y con el Sandaime, una vez que atravesaban la puerta el niño se volvió callado y temeroso de lo desconocido. Era normal aun cuando nadie hablara o se atreviera a ser nada contra ellos, podía percibir el odio y el rechazo hacia el rubio.

\- ¡Quisiera arrancarle cada parte de sus cuerpos! – magullo Kurenai en voz baja cuando pasaron frente a un grupo de mujeres que solo le dieron la espalda

\- Cálmate solo son ignorantes, ellos piensan que Naruto es el Kyūbi por eso lo rechazan – Asuma también quería golpear a todas aquellas personas que miraban con malos ojos al rubio, pero al igual que Kakashi sabía que eso solo causaría más problemas, no podía cambiarles el pensamiento a las personas

\- No se preocupen Naruto les mostrará a esas personas de poca Fe lo valioso que será para la Aldea – señalo Gai en voz alta llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban por ahí

\- Deja de avergonzando y sigamos – Kakashi golpeo a su amigo continuando su camino aun así sonrió detrás de su máscara, apreciaba las palabras de Gai y al igual que su amigo estaba seguro que en un futuro su hijo se ganaría el respeto de todos

Al llegar al parque Kurenai busco la mejor forma de que Naruto fuera aceptado en el círculo de madres, según había investigado en las últimas semanas, todas la madres con bebés se reúnen todas la mañanas en el parque como una forma de presentar a sus hijos a su futuros amigos o compañeros de clases, si eras aceptado podía inclusive regodearte de los mejores clanes de la aldea, pero si eras rechazado se te consideraría un paria por el resto de tu vida, la Yūhi trago con fuerza esa sería la misión más peligrosa de todas.

Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, la mujer empezó a sacar la manta de bolso que Kakashi traía, los juguetes y peluches, cuando tuvo todo listo dejo al bebé sobre la manta antes de alejarse un poco junto con sus amigos, estaba iba a ser la prueba de fuego, si alguna madre colocaba a su hijo sobre la manta de Naruto, el joven podría tener un buena infancia con un par de amigo sino… la mujer sacudió la cabeza eso no pasaría, el pequeño rubio era una monada que te cautivaba en un instante, seguro que podía hacer amigos. La mujer miro de reojos a sus compañeros de generaciones podía ver que ellos estaban tan ansiosos como ella, pero debían dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural.

.

.

Naruto no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, se encontraba sobre su manta rodeada de sus juguete pero no se encontraba en su hogar, ese nuevo lugar era más abierto y con colores nuevos, pero también con esas desagradables sensaciones, logro sentarse y empezó a buscar a buscar a su otōsan y a su ojisan, estaba un poco alejados de él y quiso ir a su lado pero todas aquella sanaciones se lo impedían, quiso llorar pero se negaba a hacerlo en un lugar que no conocía, así que se puso a jugar con su cosas, estuvo un rato así hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien

Levanto su cabeza noto a otros niños jugando con otros niños, mas sin embargo nadie jugaba con él, frunció el ceño dispuesto a armar una rabieta, justo en ese momento alguien se agacho a su altura. Se trataba de un niño mayor

\- Hola te importa si mi pequeño niisan juega contigo? - le pregunto colocando a un niño más pequeño en la sabana - él es Sasuke y tu como te llama - el bebé balbuceo sacándole una sonrisa al joven - con que te llamas Naruto, es un placer Naruto-san espero que Sasuke y tu puedan ser buenos amigos - Naruto se quedó viendo al chico, no podía sentir esas vibraciones que sentían con el resto de las personas, sus emociones eran calidad y buenas - me llamo Itachi Uchiha - el rubio sonrió antes de fruncir el ceño cuando algo golpeo su rostro, miro el peluche que lo había golpeado encontrando al autor del crimen, se trataba de aquel mocoso nuevo, que lo miraba como si lo estuviera retando - Sasuke eso no se hace Naruto-san es tu nuevo amigo y debes de cuidarlo no golpearlo - lo reto Itachi, a lo que el menor de los Uchiha solo bufo antes de tomar otro juguete

Itachi dejo a los dos bebés jugar solos, aunque ambos estaban jugando por su lado, al menos esperaba que su hermanito pequeño tuviera un nuevo amigo, durante semanas había ido al parque esperando que su hermanito hiciera algún amigo nuevo, mas sin embargo todos parecían rechazar a Sasuke y no entendía porque, si su hermano era el bebé más lindo de todos, pero ese día cuando vio al Jinchūriki pensó que era su oportunidad, no lo dudo y se acerco

\- Gracias Uchiha-san - miro a la mujer que reconoció como la última Yūhi, una experta en Genjutsu

\- Fui un poco egoísta Sasuke-chan no ha podido hacer amigos y vi al pequeño y no lo dude - le dijo con sinceridad - por cierto, mi nombre es Itachi - aclaro, estaba orgulloso de ser un Uchiha, pero prefería que lo llamaran por su nombre

\- Comprendo entonces gracias Itachi-san - le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al joven, en realidad la mujer era linda

-Oh vaya a si que al fin están aquí - una mujer de apesto agresivo llego junto con un gran lobo quien traía en sus fauces un bebé -

\- Tsume-sama - reconocieron todos a la líder del clan Inuzuka

\- Kaoru lleva a Kiba a donde están los otros cachorros - le indico la mujer al gran lobo

\- Tsume-sama ¿Cómo ha estado? - pregunto Gai mostrando una gran sonrisa

\- Cansada he estado estresada el idiota de mi marido se largó y he tenido que cuidar a Kana y a Kiba sola - se quejó furiosa con su actual esposo solo esperaba poder encontrarlo, pero solo para arrancarle los testículos y dárselos de comer - pero ya no me tengo que preocupar más - miro a los jóvenes ninja los cuales sintieron un frío recorrer su espalda - Kuromaru ya vámonos - llamo a su compañero - pueden dejar a Kiba en mi casa luego de las seis o siete aquí tiene todo lo que necesita - le entrego la pañalera a Gai - adiós - se despidió desapareciendo en un remolino hojas

\- ¿Que acaba de pasar - preguntó Asuma mirando a sus amigos

\- Creo que nos hemos convertido en niñeros - Expreso Kurenai confundida

_"Tengo un muy mal presentimiento"_ pensó Kakashi al ver a su hijo quien ahora estaba mirando al recién llegado

\- Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai ¿Que hacen aquí? - Shikaku Nara se les acerco, los cuatros ninja se percataron de que el hombre venia con su hijo en brazos y detrás de él venia Chōza también con su hijo

\- Trajimos a Naru-chan para que hiciera amigos - respondió Kurenai con cierto recelo - ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? - no debía pensar que esto era un complot, pero lo parecía

\- Nuestras esposas creen que debemos pasar más tiempo con nuestros hijos - respondió Chōza dejando a su hijo juntos con los otros tres mientras que Shikaku le entrego a su hijo a Kurenai

\- Este es Shikamaru es tranquilo así que no dará problemas el de Chōza se llama Chōji, suele comer mucho, vendremos por ellos al mediodía - fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse con su amigo - deberíamos de a verle dicho a Inoichi - escucharon decir los jóvenes cuando los líderes del Clan Nara y Akimichi se iban


	4. Capitulo 4

**Otosan… Kakashi Hatake**

**Oka este capitulo si tenia bastante horrores otrograficos y no se entendia muy bien espero a ver arreglado todo **

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Kakashi supo que ir al parque aquel día había sido un grave error, ahora que estaban de regreso a su apartamento lo supo, habían salido con un bebé y regresaron con cinco más, lo peor era que ellos tenían los futuros líderes de sus clanes -con excepción de Sasuke quien era el segundo hijo de Fukuta - Itachi se había marchado dejándoles a Sasuke alegando que iba a comprar unas cosas y luego regresaba, de eso había pasado dos horas, cuando estaban por irse Shibi-san líder del clan Aburame llego, el solo les entregó a Shino y se fue sin más.

\- ¡Dime que no volveremos a ir a ese maldito parque! - Se quejó Asuma dejándose caer en el sillón familia en donde descansaba Kakashi

\- Fue idea de tu Kurenai - señaló el ninja copia - si fuera por mi nos hubiéramos seleccionado aquí con un solo bebé - mirándolo con molestia, sabía que había sido una mala idea ir al parque

\- Ella solo quería el mocoso tenía amigos - defendió el Sarutobi, pero sabía que el peli-plateado tenía razón - ya no vamos a ir más a ese condenado parque

\- No sé porque se quejan Naru-chan hizo amigos - les reprocho la Kunoichi entrando a la sala y trayendo por la oreja a un emocionado Gai - tú te quedas aquí - le dijo al maestro del Taijutsu

\- Pero Kurenai ... - comenzó a reprochar, pero la mujer le pidió una mira de * si dices algo te castro *

\- Los bebés no se quedaban dormidos por tu culpa - comenzó retarlo, le había costado mucho dormir a todos porque el idiota de su amigo solo estaba gritando

\- Pero es que no ves que están en la edad perfecta ... Si podemos moldearlos desde ahora tendremos genios en el Taijutsu - comenzó a explicar, podríamos haber perdido esta oportunidad en su vida, seis jóvenes cuerpo en los que podría plasmar su enseñanza

\- Aléjate de ellos.

Hace aproximadamente dos meses atrás cuando Naruto comenzó a gatear Gai decidió que era su oportunidad, así que un día llegó al apartamento de su amigo con una sorpresa.

**Flash back**

\- Kakashi mi querido rival - entró como de costumbre por la ventana, Naruto se encontraba en su corral jugando, mientras que el ninja del Sharingan termina el informe de su última misión

\- Gai pensé que establece en una misión - lo saludo sin mirarlo

\- Termine en tiempo récord solo me completen tres horas y medios en completarla, un nuevo récord ...

\- Termine la mía en tres horas – dijo con despreocupación, Gai solo cayó de rodilla lamentándose de su mala suerte - por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Le traje a Naru-chan ... - algo golpeo su espalda, mirando por encima de su hombro, encontrando un furioso Naruto quien tiene varios bloques de madera a su alrededor

\- El solo permite que Kurenai lo llame así - señalo El Hatake sin mirarlo

\- O vamos naru-chan deja que tu flamante ojisan te diga ... - volvió a recibir otro bloque en su cara, lo que dio inicio a una guerra de bloques por parte de un enojado Naruto, Gai por su cuenta solo esquivaba el ataque - admiro que eres fuerte pero a un te falta mucho, tu llama de la juventud aún le falta por ar ... - el ambiente se volvió pesado y frío, una aura asesina comenzó a emanar por parte del pequeño infante - Kakashi - perdió a su amigo sin despegar la vista del bebé, ahora un Chakra del color rojizo comenzó a cubrir su pequeño cuerpo, sus uñas se hicieron más afiladas y cuatros colmillos empezaron a asomarse, Maito Gai supo que se había pasado del límite una vez más.

Kakashi reaccionó antes de que Gai terminara de decir su nombre, perdió un sello de supresión a su hijo logrando que el Chakra del zorro de nueve colas volviera al cuerpo del infante, el pequeño cayo de espalda sobre varias almohadas.

\- Eso estuvo cerca así se hace Kakashi - Gai le dio dos pulgares en alto al rápido pensar en su rival, solo para recibir un golpe en su cabeza por parte del peli-plateado

\- Deja de molestar a Naruto, sabes que cuando se enfuriase hace que ese Chakra se muestre - el ninja del Sharingan estaba empezando a cansarse de esto, Gai era el único que lograba molestar a Naruto lo suficiente como para que se filtre un poco del Chakra de aquel zorro

\- Bah! Naru-c ... - Kakashi le dio una mirada de advertencia - el pequeño debe aprender a controlar el Chakra del zorro

\- Jiraiya-sama dijo que iba a venir en un par de semanas para darle un vistazo - reviso su pequeño, pero no vio rastro de daño, más si se dio cuenta que el pequeño lo miró frustrado - ese Chakra no es correcto usarlo - comenzó a regañar al pequeño, era extraño pero a veces resultó que el pequeño entendía sus palabras, como ahora el rubio solo lleno sus mejillas de aire e ignoró a su padre

\- Así es Naruto - Miro al rubio con una seriedad que no iba con su forma de ser - No existen caminos fáciles para ser ninja hay que trabajar duro y mostrar nuestra poderosa flama de la juventud - Dando vuelven vueltas a su alrededor para luego tomar las manitos del pequeño - y la verdad juntos lograremos - creando un Genjutsu a su espalda sobre el mar y el sol ocultándose detrás - estas conmigo ¿Naruto? - pregunto emocionado, a lo que el pequeño respondió vomitando encima para luego soltar la risa, contagiando a Kakashi

Luego de unos minutos, Naruto regresó a su corral y Kakashi a su trabajo mientras estaba triste Gai se vio en una esquina deprimido por la falta de entusiasmo del rubio por aprender sobre la flama de la juventud.

\- Gai - lo podría el Hatake, el susodicho lo miro aun deprimido - debo llevarle este informe a Hokage - mostrándole el papel - podría ... - sabía que iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a pedirle, pero ni Asuma, ni Kurenai recién llegado y se le estaba haciendo tarde - podrías quedarte con Naruto unos minutos

Un revitalizado Gai se puso a su lado feliz, mientras que un enojado y pálido Naruto miraba a su padre

\- Por supuesto que si ya puedes irte - empujándolo hasta la puerta - No debes esperar a Hiruzen-sensei así que adiós

\- Espera un segundo - Kakashi no era idiota y sabía que Gai podría hacer algunas de las suyas, por eso se aferró al marco de la puerta - No puedes sacar a Naruto de su corral bajo ningún concepto, Kurenai llegará en unos minutos, así que tienes estrictamente prohibido sacarlo de su corral entendido - fijo la mirada en su amigo

\- Descuida lo entiendo, no sacar a Naruto del corral adiós - le dio un último empujón al otro joven y lo sacó de la casa antes de cerrar la puerta

Afuera Kakashi ya estaba arrepintiendo, pero qué podría pasar si dejaba a Gai un cargo unos minutos, sin lo que más y se dirigía hacia su destino.

Dentro del apartamento Gai miro por el orificio de la puerta hasta que su eterno rival desapareció, sonrió con felicidad que podría comparar a la psicópata, se dio la vuelta y vio su víctima, perdón al rubio, quien al ver la cara de cejotas que su okasan -Kurenai - solía regañar, frecuentemente mucho miedo, más cuando este camino hasta él y entro al corral

\- Naruto tengo una sorpresa para ti ...

**Diez minutos despu****é****s**

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar a mi Naru-chan con el demente de Gai? - Kurenai quien había encontrado a Kakashi en la oficina del Hokage, arrastraba al primero por el chaleco furioso de saber con quién había dejado a su pobre ángel - si ese loco le hizo algo! quemaré todos tus preciados libros en especial ese que te regalo el hentai de Jiraiya-sama

\- Cálmate Kurenai, seguro Naruto está bien que tanto pudo hacerle Gai en solo diez minutos - Kakashi trato de calmar a la Kunoichi, pero esta ni lo escuchaba, solo estaba preocupada por su pequeño terrón de azúcar

Al llegar a fuera escucharon los llantos de Naruto y el lado asesino de Kurenai despertó abrió la puerta de un golpe y corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos solo para encontrar a Gai alentando una puerta de un enojado y frustrado Naruto, el cual vestía un traje de látex igual al de las cejas pobladas, incluyendo los calentadores en las piernas, el problema radicaba en el pequeño no podría ni moverse del lugar por culpa de las pesas que el Maito le había colocado en sus pies y manos

\- Vamos Naruto tu puede enciende tu llama - Le dije Gai antes de sentir como alguien le rompía el hombro, al voltea solo vio un par de ojos rojos sedientos de sangre

**Fin del Flashback**

Ese día Kurenai no solo le quebró el hombro a Gai sino también le rompió dos costillas y golpeo sus gónadas hasta que se le subieron, lo único que detuvo a la mujer de cometer un asesinato fue la llegada de los ANBU que no fueron de mucha ayuda cuando Kakashi menciona el pequeño debajo de los calentadores tenía pesas de cinco kilos cada una, nadie - incluidos los ANBU - se salvaron de la golpiza que le dios la Yūhi, los ANBU que siempre vigilan al rubio por no detener que Gai lo vistiera así y Kakashi por un ver dejado a Gai con el pequeño, luego de la repartición de golpes Kurenai cambio a Naruto tomo sus cosas y se lo llevo a su casa, mientras que un grupo de personas guía por los gritos y golpes llamaron a los ninja médicos, ese día nació otra regla impuesta por el grupo asesino de élite de Konoha:

**Maito Gai tiene prohibido quedarse con cualquier ni****ñ****o menor de cinco a****ñ****os a solas.**

\- Me tratas como si fuera algún pedófilo Kurenai solo quería empezar con el entrenamiento de Naruto -Gai no entendía porque todo el mundo parecía molesto en su opinión no hizo nada malo

\- Te acercas a ellos y te corto tus miserias - advirtió la mujer sádicamente - y luego te las haré comer, estamos claros - amenazó a la mujer a un pálido Gai, quien solo asintió, sabía que su amiga era capaz de cumplir con su amenaza - bien ya que todo esta aclarado, voy a ir a mi casa regreso en unos minutos adiós

\- Espera nos vas a dejar a solas con los bebés? - Asuma pregunto preocupado, apena podían con Naruto ahora debían de cuidar a cinco mas

\- Todo estará bien ellos están dormidos y mientras ÉL - señalando a Gai que estaba saliendo de la sala - no los despierta ellos estarían bien, - los dos ninja se vieron inseguro - se acaban de dormir mucho en despertarse

\- Okey - murmuraron, Kurenai le dedicó una mirada molesta a Gai y luego desapareció un remolino de hojas

\- Tengo un muy mal presentimiento - Asuma encendió un cigarrillo a la vez que lanzaba un Kunai que termino incrustado en la madera de la puerta del cuarto de Kakashi - no des un paso más, ya sabes cómo es Kurenai es capaz de sacarte los testículos si la haces enojado

\- Pero ... - No puedo creer lo que estaba escuchando

\- No, tú sabes lo que ha pasa cuando se trata de Naruto, se comporta como si fuera su propia madre imagínate con cinco más, además que no se te olvide que ellos son nada más y nada menos que los futuro líderes de sus respectivos clanes, imagina que te llegarán hacer a sus madres si los lastimas - eso fue suficiente para Gai lo pensara dos veces

\- Bien, entiendo, yo entrenare sólito porque nadie me entiende - dijo que de manera dramática antes de irse una esquina o simplemente hacer abdominales con un solo dedo

\- Aún no me explico cómo terminamos en esta situación de pasar de un niño a tener cinco más a nuestro cuidado, tengo un mal presentimiento - Asuma era un detector de malos presentimientos y en definitiva tener a esos mocosos no les traería nada bueno a sus pacíficas vidas

\- La verdad es que yo tampoco me lo explico, pero siento que todas estas no es casualidad, no soy tan tonto como para pensar que de la nada Los líderes de los clanes más famosos de Konoha de la noche a la mañana han decidido el mismo día ir al parque, nos tendieron una trampa - señalo Kakashi firmemente, claro que estaba agradecido de Naruto tenía amigos, y quién mejor que los líderes de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, pero le molestaba que estaba haciendo todo eso a sus espaldas

Asuma le dijo la razón su padre también estaba involucrado, el Hokage era capaz de hacer algo así

Mientras ellos pensaban en la intervención del Hokage y los líderes de la Aldea, Gai se pensaba en como la enseñanza a los pequeños todos sus conocimientos, para él era importante pasarle a la nueva generación las enseñanzas que su padre le dejo, era más fácil si él era el encargado de entrenarlos, aunque tenía un problema Kurenai, él estaba muy seguro de que ella no le iba a permitir tener acceso pero si lograba convencer a los padres ellos tenían entrenarlos, porque ¿Qué padre no quisiera que fueron los mejores ninja? .

Diez minutos después una muy emocionada Kurenai regreso el apartamento de Kakashi, solo para darse cuenta al entrar que Asuma y Kakashi tenían agarrado por los brazos a Gay, este estaba apunto de entrar en la habitación donde se tenían los niños, Kurenai solo entró y le dio una mirada petrificante que fue suficiente para que el joven dejara sus intenciones de entrar al cuarto de los niños.

La mujer entró en el cuarto de Naruto los tres simplemente se miraron con desconfianza Kurenai había traído con ella varias bolsas de ropa, minutos después de la puerta se abrió

\- ¿Y qué tal qué le parece no se ven lindos verdad?- señalando hacia dentro de la habitación donde los niños estaba no solo estaban despiertos, sino que cada uno de ellos tenía puesto un disfraz diferente

\- ¿Kurenai y esos disfraces? - le pregunto Kakashi temiendo la respuesta

\- No se ven monos se los había comprado a Naruto hacia días atrás, pero pensé que no encontraría el momento para que pudiera usar, pero miren que bien se ven todos - expreso con una gran sonrisa mientras empezaba a tomar fotografías a los niños, Asuma y Kakashi prefirieron quedarse en silencio, mientras que Gai tomaba cada niño en sus brazos para que la Kunoichi pudiera sacar las fotos.

Los pequeños lucias disfraces animales que probablemente los identifiquen a cada uno de ellos se preguntaron cómo era posible Kurenai a supiera cual traje ira con cada niño, algunos parecidos a ver nacido para cada disfraz como en el caso de Kiba cuyo traje era de un cachorro blanco , Shikamaru era un perezoso, Chōji era oso con un tarro de miel en su mano, Sasuke bueno por todos sintieron la pena al ver su disfraz puesto que aun cuando Kurenai había logrado identificar era simplemente llamativo puesto que era una especie de huevo con alas en espalda, aunque cuando vieron a Shino supieron que Kurenai estaba loca puesto que el pequeño tenía la forma de una escarabajos y claro por último a Naruto, la Kunoichi sabia como hacer que todo el mundo se quedará sorprendido pues el rubio tenia un traje de zorro con nueve colas en la espalda y en el frente un mensaje que dijo claramente me tocas y te mueres, si la Kunoichi sabía cómo hacer las personas empezarán su propia revolución .

\- Kurenai no son algo llamativos - Señalo Kakashi en especial al ver a su hijo con aquel semejante traje.

\- Llamativo nos lindos serio la palabra correcta - corrigió la mujer antes de pedirle a Gai que llevara a los niños a la sala

\- Sí nos dimos cuenta, pero específicamente ¿Por qué le pusiste a Naruto un disfraz de eso?, sabes lo que pasaría si alguien lo ve disfrazado así - pregunto Asuma temiendo por su respuesta

\- Simplemente me gustan los disfraces, y si preguntas por el de Naruto simplemente le queda lindo y si alguien se atreve a decir algo simplemente lo voy a matar - le dijo con una gran sonrisa y con un Kunai en su mano

\- Pues a mí me parece que se ve muy geniales - comento Gai colocando al último bebe en el sillón familia - es más sabes cómo hacer disfraces aún más geniales le pondremos pesas a cada lado de los niños y así podríamos ...

\- Gai cierra la boca, tú no tienes opinión - Lo mando a callar Kurenai con una sola mirada - Bien pequeños sonrían - Apunto la cámara hacia los niños

**TRES A****Ñ****OS DESPU****É****S.**

Naruto no era el niño más tranquilo de todos y si era un poco travieso, más cuando sus amigos venían a jugar, pero nunca fue su intención que una pequeña parte del parque hubiera explotado, todo había sido un descuido de Gekimayu-sensei, él dejo esas curiosas hojas encima de la mesa quien hubiera pensado que solo con tocarlo todas se activarían, bien esa era la excusa que iba a usar, si nadie sabe que él accidentalmente se unió a un hilo los pergaminos explosivos, nadie podría culparlo, aunque sería difícil de explicar porque no tenía ningún rastro de quemadura en su cuerpo, pero lo más seguro es que nadie le dará importancia. Solo necesitan que usar su cara de niño inocente y todos caerían, a menos si no fueran su okasan (Kurenai), o su otōsan (kakashi) o su ojisan (Asuma),

\- Hokage-sama ya estamos aquí - Naruto salió de sus pensamientos cuando se enfrentó al poderoso Hokage

\- ojiji hubo un bom y luego oto bom ... - rápidamente comenzó a hablar cuando noto que había un joven casi de la misma edad que su padre hablando con el hombre

\- Oh Naruto que bueno que ya te trajeron quiero presentarte a tu nuevo niñero - señalando al joven que se entró en estado de shock antes lo que acaba decir el Hokage

\- ¿QUÉ? - chillo el joven - pero Hokage-sama dijo que me haría una prueba extraordinaria para medir mi nivel como Genin - expreso el joven obviamente mosqueado por lo que acababa de decir el hombre - cuidar un mocoso no es un examen

\- Iruka, aunque no dudo de tus habilidades como estudiante, si quieres ser un ninja o al menos llegar a ser un Genin tienes que cumplir con diferentes misiones de clase D - se levantó de su lugar, camino hasta donde se tiene el joven - y entre esas misiones siempre está el cuidado o vigilar a ciertas personas, en ese caso cuidar a este pequeño - mirando a Naruto a quien no le gustaba en lo más mínimo el tener una niñera - Kakashi y Kurenai están de acuerdo en tu cuides de Naruto durante cuarenta y ocho horas, si logras cumplir con esta misión se te considerara un Genin

\- Jiji no quedo una ninera - se quejó Naruto cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho e inflando sus mejillas - ya soy mayor

\- ¿Quieres que te obligue a pagar con tu mesada los daños que causas accidentalmente en el parque? - cuestiono el hombre

\- Hola soy Naduto Hatake - se presento

Iruka solo miro al niño con desdén no quería ser una niñera, menos de un mocoso que aún estaba usando pañal entrenador, pero había fallado la segunda parte del examen para ser un Genin así que no tenía más opción, le dio una mirada al mocoso, su cara se le hacía familiar pero no recordaba de dónde.

\- Bien Iruka, Kanata-san se llevará a la casa de Naruto donde Kakashi te espera ... - Naruto al escuchar el nombre de su padre supo que estaba en problemas

.

.

Iruka siguió al ANBU y al mocoso que tenía que cuidar durante cuarenta y ocho horas, al salir de la torre del Hokage supo que algo estaba mal, el niño era alzado por el ANBU el cual en vez de caminar por la calle empezó a salta por los tejados, algo muy extraño en su opinión, aunque luego determinó que era para ahorrarse más tiempo, pero al llegar al conjunto de apartamentos en donde se suponía que vivía el niño el ANBU volvió a hacer algo que no se esperaba entro directamente por la ventana no sin antes hacer varios sellos, el Umino no paso por alto la extraña barrera que había en el lugar que se activa luego de que entrara, dentro del lugar se dio cuenta de que el apartamento que se suponía era de soltero, parecía más bien el cuarto de un niño, había juguetes por todos lados, libros de cuentos en la mesa del centro, al igual que varios utensilios para niños, había juguetes en forma de armas ninjas, ropa de niño por todos lados y varios biberones y vasos de entrenamiento era como si el pequeño viviera solo, y eso pareciera de no ser porque la puerta de lo que parecía unos de los cuarto se abrió y por esta salió un joven un poco más grande que él, el futuro Genin lo reconoció al momento de ver su banda ninja cubrir su ojo derecho

\- Hatake Kakashi-san - dijo sorprendió, Kakashi al ver a los recién llegados, suspiro aliviado

\- Otosan - grito el pequeño corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre, peli-plata se agacho para atrapar a su pequeños antes de que lastimara

\- ¿Ahora qué hiciste? - le pregunto mirando fijamente al pequeño quien solo giro los ojos

\- Otosan me incultupado - dijo con voz inocente

\- Se dice inculparon, y eso lo dudo - luego de casi tres años cuidando al pequeño rubio, Kakashi sabia cuando mentía y cuando no - Pero ahora mismo dejare pasar el asunto de los pergaminos explosivos de Gai porque debo salir a una misión

\- Otosan que gangenoso eso

\- Se dice Generoso - el hombre solo suspiro, beso la frente de su hijo antes de mirar al joven que tendría que cuidar a su hijo.

No estaba de acuerdo con dejar a Naruto al cuidado de un extraño, pero no tenía otra opción, Kurenai estaba fuera en un misión importante, Asuma se encontraba enfermo en cama y Gai aun no regresaba de su última misión - aunque estuviera en la aldea ni loco lo dejaría a cargo de Naruto -, y a él le habían asignado un misión de urgencia, no encontró a nadie que pudiera hacerse cargo de Naruto durante dos días o tal vez más, si podía dejarlo a cargo de alguno de los padres de sus amigos de juego, pero desde la vez que Naruto en conjunto con sus amigos decidieron depilar a todos los perros de clan Inuzuka, Tsume se había negado a dejar que Naruto pasara más de unas horas en su casa, en casa de los Aburame fue una situación similar, solo que en esa ocasión Naruto había soltado un potente veneno que aniquilo a la gran mayoría de los Kikaichu del clan Aburame, la buena noticia es que los que lograron salvarse adquirieron una gran resistencia al poderoso venenos que Naruto por error había creado, la mala noticia Shibi aunque estaba contento de que sus insectos hubiera desarrollado resistencia al misterioso venenos, los miembros de su clan no querían al rubio cercar de sus colonias de Kikaichu, solo una hora era suficiente para ellos, con los Uchiha jamás, con los Nara seria un poco complicado no porque la Shisasu (la madre de Shikamaru) odiara a su hijo, sino porque Naruto no le agradaba pasarse el día descansado, los Akimichi era muy buenos con Naruto, pero siempre que iba a recoger a su hijo este venia con unos cuantos kilos de más, por lo que se quedó sin opciones.

\- Tu debes ser Iruka-san el Hokage me hablo de ti - Kakashi evaluó al chico con la mirada, no parecía ser un peligro para Naruto, aun no era un Chūnin por lo que no era consciente de que su hijo era el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi

\- Hai, es un honor poder conocerlo Kakashi-san - respondió emocionado, en la Academia ninja Kakashi era una especie de ídolo, el joven que se había graduó a los seis meses de a ver entrado a la academia ninja, era considerado un verdadero genio

\- Otosan eres fahoso - interrumpió Naruto mirando a su padre

\- Se dice famoso Naruto, y si un poco - Naruto miro a su padre, preguntándose porque era famoso, para él su padre era su padre

\- ¿Poque otosan es famoso? - le pregunto a Iruka, el joven estaba incrédulo de que el niño no supiera lo importante que era el hombre

\- Acaso no sabes que Hatake Kakashi, se graduó de la academia ninja con tan solo cinco años y ya con seis era un Chūnin, además tienes el famoso Sharingan que lo hizo merecedor del sobre nombre del Ninja que Copia - respondió el joven emociona, Naruto miro al joven y luego a su padre y nuevamente al joven antes de sonreír

\- Wooow otosan edes itebible

\- Se dice increíble y si lo es - añadió Iruka

\- Entendo, pedo que es Chuchi?

Los tres adultos se golpearon la cabeza a la vez, Naruto era muy joven para entender lo que eran los ninjas.

\- Disculpe Kakashi-sama debemos podernos en marcha - interrumpió el ninja que había llevado a Iruka a la casa de los Hatake

\- Es cierto - recordando el porque el chico estaba aquí, bajo a Naruto al suelo el cual corrió hacia donde se hallaban sus juguetes, Kakashi busco en su chaleco las intrusiones que Kurenai le había dejado a él - aquí tienes todos lo que necesitas saber sobre el cuidado de Naruto, como sus horas de comida, la hora de la siesta y sus horas de juego, también las cosas que tiene permitido hacer y las que no - Iruka tomo el pequeño libro al abrirlo vio detalladamente la cosas que debía hacer Naruto - o una cosas importante - le hizo señas para que lo sugiera al cuarto del que había salido - si se pone necio a la hora de dormir, solo debes de darle estos peluche - entregándole a una babosa y rana de peluche - escúchame bien jamás debes solo darle uno entendido - advirtió a lo que el chico asintió tragando con fuerza - bien y es importante que duermas sobre esa almohada - señalando a la almohada en forma de perro que abarcaba gran parte de la cama

\- Entiendo - exclamo el joven sin entender él porque era tan importante esas tres cosas, pero prefirió no pregunta

\- Otra cosa, ¿sabes quién es Maito Gai? - pregunto, a lo que Iruka asintió, todos en la aldea conocía a Maito Gai, era una persona que jamas pasarías por alto - bien tu eres el encargado de Naruto, solo tu si él llega antes de que Kurenai, Asuma o yo regresemos tienes absolutamente prohibido dejar a Naruto a su cuidado - extrañado la prohibición el joven solo asintió - bien eso sería todo

Salieron de cuarto, Kakashi camino hacia donde estaba su hijo y se despidió con un beso en el cabello, antes de abrazarlo y decirle que lo quería mucho

\- Prométeme que te portaras bien - el pequeño asintió - y tienes prohibido ahuyentar a Iruka, entendido

\- Hai - le dijo con cierta tristeza - taeme algo

\- Te lo prometo - se alejó de su hijo con pesar, antes de irse le dedico una mirada al pequeño, siempre le era difícil separarse de su pequeño tormento, aunque sea durante unas horas, cuando se trataba de día lo hacía más doloroso - te encargo a mi corazón - miro a Iruka antes de marchara

Iruka se dio cuenta de cuán importante era ese niño para joven, el amor que sentía el joven hacia su hijo era más que evidente, pensó en sus padres y el amor que ellos siempre le demostraron inclusive durante el ataque del Kyūbi ellos solo pensaron en protegerlo a él, murieron haciéndolo y aun así supo que jamás dejaron de amarlo, era el mismo sentimiento que Kakashi le mostraba a su hijo, miro al pequeño el cual tenía la vista fija en la ventana por donde se había ido su padre.

\- No te preocupes volverá pronto - tratando de animar al pequeño

\- Si - murmuro con tristeza

Iruka sintió que debía animarlo por lo que reviso las intrusiones antes de guardarlas, seguiría su instinto y haría las cosas a su manera, porque que tan difícil seria cuidar a un niño de solo tres años, que no sabía hablar bien...

.

.

.

Iruka Umino se arrepentido de no a ver seguido las indicaciones que Kakashi le había entregado, por eso hora mismo estaba viendo el apartamento de Kakashi siendo apagado por varios ANBU, había logrado salvado las cosas más importantes, pero el apartamento había quedado en ruinas, por los que ahora tenia a Naruto entre sus brazos riéndose mientras que otros cinco mocosos correteaban a su alrededor.

\- ¡Woow! ¿Qué paso aquí? - pregunto Shikaku Nara llegando junto con los padres y hermano de los niños

-... - Iruka solo señalo a un quemado Gai que salía de apartamento de Kakashi, los niños que ahora se había quedado quieto al ver a los adultos.

\- Naru... ¡wooow! ¿Qué ocurrió? - Asuma llego junto con Kurenai y Kakashi, este último a ver su apartamento destruido sintió que su mandíbula tocaba el suelo

\- Iruka ¿Qué ha pasado? cuando me fui mi casa estaba intacta -Kakashi trato de sonar tranquilo, pero estaba al borde del colapso, su casa había sido destruida

\- Gai-san llego y luego...

\- Con eso es suficiente - interrumpió Kurenai antes de caminar hasta donde estaba Gai tratando de huir del lugar de los hechos - Ahora que hiciste Gai? - exigió saber la Kunoichi

\- Yo no fui Naru-chan y los mocosos empezaron todos - señalando a los niños que se hicieron los que no rompían un plato - no se quien les enseño a usar los pergaminos, pero en cuanto saque a Iruka del apartamento todos empezaron a estallar - señalo - por cierto Kakashi, ¿Cómo es posible que yo tenga prohibido cuidar de Naru-chan? - le pregunto a su rival molesto - sabes lo que me costó sabotear a el chico para que se fuera...

Todos los adultos y los vecinos miraron a Gai molesto e incrédulos de que aun supiera la razón.

\- Gai mi casa esta destruida ¿y aun así te preguntas porque no puedes cuidar a Naruto? - Kakashi estaba a punto de sufrir una aneurisma

\- Por eso, no fui yo, eso mocosos usaron mis sellos - señalando a los niños que se ocultaron tras Iruka.

El Umino seguía sin hablar como era posible que en menos de cinco minutos de a ver salido del apartamento, este hubiera cubierto en llamas, logro entrar y sacar a los niños mientras Gai corría de un lado a otro tratando de apagar el fuego, luego de eso todo fue borroso, los ANBU llegaron y los vecinos los ayudaron a apagar el incendio y luego Gai salió volando por la ventana con varias cosas y luego llegaron los adultos, Iruka miro al pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos quien seguía riéndose viendo como Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y el resto de las personas empezaban a discutir con Gai quien traba de calmarlos a todos

\- Oniisan tengo hambe - le dijo Naruto llamando su atención, al igual que el resto de los niños

\- Yo también - dijeron los pequeños a la vez

\- Que tal si vamos a comer...

\- RAMEN - grito Naruto feliz

\- NO - Naruto miro a sus amigos que se atrevieron a negarse a ir a comer aquel delicioso manjar que había conocido hace dos días atrás

\- ¿Poque no? - cuestiono el rubio

\- Ayer comimos Ramen, queremos otra cosas - replico Sasuke casando de comer Ramen, aunque fuera delicioso quería comer otras cosas

\- Pues yo quiedo Ramen, y ya que Oniisan es quien paga comedemos Ramen - argumento el rubio saltando de los brazos de Umino haciéndole frente a sus amigos

\- Solo porque él page no debemos comer siempre Ramen - respondió Shikamaru

\- Quiero Ramen y Ramen - proclamo Naruto decidido

\- NO/BARBACOA - los niños miraron a Choiji quien saco un panfleto de una nueva tienda que acaba de abrir

\- Barbacoa será - dijeron los niños antes de arrastras a Iruka por los brazos, ignorando a los adultos, los cuales miraron todos aquello sorprendidos en especial aquellos que sabían que Naruto no confiaba en las personas, aun así, se atrevió a llamar a Iruka Oniisan, Kakashi sonrió al darse cuenta que su pequeño, de tres años estaba logrando abrirse con otras personas...


	5. Capitulo 5

**Otosan… Kakashi Hatake**

**Oka este capitulo si tenia bastante horrores otrograficos y no se entendia muy bien espero a ver arreglado todo **

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Cuatros a****ñ****os despu****é****s del Ataque del Kyūbi**

Ring, ring, ring aquel molesto sonido saco a Kakashi de su placentero sueño, abrió los ojos aun con sueño, odiaba a ese maldito despertado, si fuera por el uso de su Chidori contra ese dispositivo, pero Kurenai luego lo mataría, no había terminado de levantarse cuando un rayo amarillo lo tiro nuevamente a la cama, miro a causante de todo.

\- Otosan, ¿Qué hace en la cama es hora del desayuno? - Un Naruto de Cuatro años comenzó a traer un encimar del peli-plateado

\- Estaba levantando cuando alguien me derrumbo - señalo levantándose con el pequeño en sus brazos

\- Mou tardaste un monto dettabeyo - se quejó el pequeño

El Hatake sonreí, al ver que aquel pequeño había crecido bastante en solo cuatro años, ya no era aquella cosita rosada que solía jalar su máscara cuando estaba frustrado, acaba de cumplir hace poco los cuatros años y con cada día que pasaba al hombre le era más difícil cargarlo, aunque eso no parecía importante al pequeño, pues cuando Kakashi no podía cargarlo, el rubio optaba por subirse a su espalda.

\- Sabes que hoy es mi día libre ¿verdad? - le pregunto a la vez que salía de su cuarto

\- ¡Hai!

\- ¿Y porque no me dejaste dormir hasta más tarde?

\- Otosan acaso olvidas que día es hoy? - el pequeño frunció el ceño

\- ¿Hoy? - El hombre que pensó que era tan importante para Naruto-sueño-pesado- se desertara tan temprano

Al entrar en la cocina de su casa, vivo que Asuma ya estaba en su lugar leyendo el periódico mientras Gai tomaba su desayuno mientras hacía flexiones con una mano y con su pie izquierdo lanza una pesa al aire y la atrapa con el otro repetía el proceso, Iruka por su cuenta estaba leyendo un pergamino mientras tomaba su desayuno, los únicos que faltaban era él y Naruto y claro Kurenai quien estaba en una misión.

\- Kakashi al fin despierta, ¿preparado para el hoy? - le dijo Asuma, una vez que estaban en la mesa

\- ¿Porque hoy es tan importante? - le pregunto a Iruka en voz baja

\- Hoy es el día en que Naruto hará la prueba en la Academia ninja - respondió el joven de ahora quince años

\- Oh ya ... - si su pequeño estaba creciendo rápidamente - entonces Naruto está listo para la Academia Ninja

\- Hai - chillo emociona - pronto lo veras otosan seré el mejor de los cocineros de Ramen ninja del mundo - expreso el pequeño emocionado

Los hombres lo miraron confundido ante lo que acaba de decir el pequeño

\- Espera ... ¿Naruto dijiste cocinero de Ramen Ninja? - Asuma lo miro extrañado por lo que acaba de decir

\- Sip, el dueño de Icharaku Ramen me dijo que había ido a la Academia Ninja y ahí se entrenó para ser el mejor cocinero de Ramen de la historia - explico - y voy a seguir sus pasos en un futuro yo Naruto Hatake Uzumaki, seré señalado el mejor cocinero Ramen Ninja del mundo - profeso parado en su silla y señalando a todos con sus palillos

Kakashi, Iruka y Asuma se golpearon el frente a la vez, mientras que Gai animaba a Naruto diciéndole que su llama de la juventud estaba creciendo con cada día.

\- A ver Naruto, la Academia ninja no es una escuela de cocina - le aclaro Asuma, logrando el sueño de Naruto se quebrarse por completo

\- ¡Eh! ... pero Teuchi-jiji dijo que fue en la Academia Ninja fue que entreno - señalo el niño exasperado

\- Naruto, Teuchi-sama dijo que fue en la Academia Ninja en donde se dio cuenta que no estaba hecho para ese camino, y por eso eligió ser chef - aclaro Iruka, lo que hizo que Naruto fuera de una esquina oscura - pero piénsalo en la Academia Ninja puedes aprender sobre el camino ninja y en un futuro puedes hacer misiones con nosotros - tratando de animarlo

Naruto parecía pensarlo así que se levantó y camino hacia la mesa a terminar su desayuno

\- Así Naru-chan en un futuro tal vez yo sea tu sensei y podre enseñarte todos lo que se - Añadió Gai emocionado lo que causo que Naruto volviera a la esquina oscura

Asuma e Iruka fulminaron al obsesionado con el Taijutsu

\- Hey pequeño - Kakashi se acercó a su hijo y se puso a su altura - vas a ver que te vas a divertir en la Academia, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru y Chōji van a estar ahí así que no vas a estar solo

\- Pero yo no quiero ser un ninja - magullo el pequeño con un puchero

\- Pero si se te gusta entrenar y sabes usar los Kunai y los Shuriken Naruto - dijo Iruka extrañado de las palabras del pequeño, ya que desde que lo conoció hace un año atrás el pequeño y mostraba habilidades ninjas muy buenas

\- Quiero ser un Cocinero de Ramen Ninja, no un aburrido ninja, que se la pasa fuera de la aldea, ser un ninja no le deja tiempo para jugar - les dijo frustrado, si pensaba que los ninjas eran geniales, pero no tenía tiempo de jugar

\- Naruto - todos negaron al ver que el pequeño solo pensaba en jugar

\- Naru-chan tendr ... - Gai quiso hablar, pero Asuma le tapó la boca

\- Naruto, cuando te conviertas en un ninja si vas a tener responsabilidades, pero también vas a tener aventuras dentro y fuera de la aldea harás amigos y conoce nuevas cosas durante tus misiones, así que no te preocupes - le afirmo Asuma

\- Saldré de la aldea - cuestiono el pequeño sin creer eso, jamás había salido de la aldea.

\- Ser un ninja puede requerir que salgas de la aldea, así que si es posible que las hagas - Kakashi, antes de levantarlo en sus brazos - Además ya sabes lo básico que es seguro que serás unos de los mejores de tu generación

\- En serio - ahora estaba más que emocionado - bien tal vez no sea malo intentarlo

Los hombres asintieron para luego seguir con su desayuno, claro que todos evitaron que Gai hablara más de la cuenta, no querían que el pequeño volviera a deprimirse.

Al terminar el desayuno Naruto fuera de un arreglo, hoy le tocaría dar la prueba para ver si lograba entrar en la Academia Ninja, una parte del estaba emocionado, pues podías pasar todo el día jugando con sus amigos, pero otra parte del estaba decepcionado de no poder convertirse en Cocinero de Ramen Ninja, pero ya vería como lograr su meta, ingresar a su cuarto y comenzó a buscar en su armario algo que ponerse, así que optar por una bermudas azul oscuro con una camisa y un chaleco naranja y como no sus característicos gafas verdes

\- Estoy listo - Grito entrando a la sala, Iruka ya tenía una cámara en mano lista para tomar una foto

\- Ve a cambiarte - ordeno Kakashi al ver el tan llamativo atuendo que el joven usaba

\- ¡Eh¡ Pero si me veo genial Otosan - se quejo

\- Ningún hijo mío va a ir por la aldea usando ese color, ve a cambiarte - con voz seria,

\- Jiji eres una exteñido

\- Se dice estreñido y eso no viene al caso ve a cambiarte - apuntando hacia su cuarto

\- Jiji amargado - magullo antes de regresar a su cuarto

\- No crees que eres un poco duro con él Kakashi-san - le dijo Iruka sin entender el odio del hombre hacia ese color.

\- Si lo dejo que use ese color ahora, que tal sin el futuro le da por querer usar un chándal naranja - Kakashi sabía que era un poco duro con Naruto sobre lo que usaba, pero no quería arriesgarse a que su hijo saliera al mundo ninja y llamara la atención de todos, suficiente tenía con que fuera de una bocaza que cuando se alteraba habla antes de pensar, no iba a permitir nada más

\- Vamos no crees que exageras, ningún ninja usaría un atuendo que claramente llamaría tanto la atención de los enemigos - Asuma pensaba que solo un loco usaría un traje tan llamativo

\- Si, además porque usar algo naranja cuando el traje que tengo preparado a Naruto este - Gai le seleccionó un todo un traje de látex igual al de, pero para niño, todos lo ignoraron

\- Bien ya estoy listo - Naruto regreso a la sala, solo se había cambiado la camisa por una de color negra, pero continuaba con el chaleco naranja

\- Decían - Kakashi miro a Asuma ya Iruka quienes solo se rieron nervioso, pensando que tendrían que hablar con Kurenai para que ella le explicara un Naruto sobre lo que usarían a partir de ahora

Al salir de la casa Iruka llegué una foto a Naruto en la puerta de lo que ahora era su nuevo hogar, pues luego de que apartamento de Kakashi se quemara, no lograron encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir, luego de que se regala por la aldea que Gai deseaba entrenar al pequeño, así que luego de mucho debate y de Kakashi consideró que vivir en una tienda de campaña con Gai - durante tres días era demasiado para él - mientras que Naruto se queda en casa de Kurenai, el tercer día Kakashi agotado y adolorido tomo una decisión - o mejor dicho el convivir tanto tiempo con el Maito lo hizo tomar una decisión-.

**Flash Back**

Kakashi llego al apartamento de Kurenai para ver a su hijo, cuando la mujer abrió la puerta y vio sus ojeras por la falta de sueño que tomó una decisión.

\- ¡Te quieres quedar con Naruto! - Kakashi estaba atónito ante la sugerencia de su amiga

\- Naruto necesita un lugar estable en el cual vivir y yo puedo proporcionárselo, han pasado tres días y aún no has encontrado un lugar en donde vivir - explico sirviéndole algo para que desayunara

\- Espera Kurenai tu apartamento solo tiene una habitación, Naruto crecerá y va a requerir su propia habitación o quieres que duerma contigo hasta que puedas alquilar su propio apartamento - señalo el joven

\- A Naruto no parece molestarle - Responde apuntando hacia donde estaba Naruto jugando con varios sostenes de la mujer

\- Naruto deja eso - le grito el hombre sonrojado - Kurenai sé que quieres a Naruto, pero esto es imposible - su pequeño hijo se estaba convirtiendo en un aficionado por las chicas, y él no quería que fuera de un segundo Jiraiya

\- Tú no tienes un lugar para vivir, a menos que quieras llevártelo a vivir con Gai - expreso con una ceja alzada, Naruto al escuchas las palabras Gai y vivir en la misma oración se puso alerta

\- Por supuesto que no voy a llevarlo a vivir con nosotros en una tienda en el bosque, pero voy a ver si puedo encontrar un apartamento antes de fin de semana – aunque su hijo estaba a salvo con la Kunoichi, el extrañaba a su hijo

\- Y porque no la casa de tu padre – dijo Asuma apareciendo en la ventana, Naruto solo sonrio antes de mostrarse un brasiers

\- ¡Es verdad! - Kurenai había olvidado eso - Kakashi tu tiene una casa que heredaste de tu padre, ¿Por qué no vas a vivir ahí? - le pregunto

\- No - fue lo único que dijo con frialdad

\- Como que no, tienes una casa en la que puedo vivir y te niegas vivir en ella - comenzó a cuestionar Kurenai, si Kakashi tenia una casa propia tenía de habitarla

\- E dicho que no - grito molesto, en la pequeña sala se hizo un silencio incomodo alrededor, Kakashi al notarlo solo respiro profundo - desde que mi padre se quitó la vida no he volvió allí - se convirtió en voz baja

\- ¡Oh! No has encontrado un lugar en donde vivir y el que tienes te niegas a usarlo - comenzó a decir la Kunoichi - dejar de ser un egoísta ahora ya no estás solo como un niño

Kakashi sabía que Kurenai tenía razón, el mismo esa mañana había pensado en ir a la casa de su infancia, pero la incertidumbre y el pánico fue más grande e hizo un lado esa idea.

\- ¿Podrían acompañarme? - preguntó en voz baja

\- Vamos amigo – lo animo Asuma rodeado su cuello con su mano – estamos en esto juntos

Quince minutos después se encuentra frente a una casa grande al lado norte de la aldea muy cerca del Clan Hyūga, Kakashi miro la casa con nostalgia, en ese lugar había sido feliz, había vivido con su padre luego de que su madre había muerto cuando solo tenía cinco meses de vida, recordando a su padre como un hombre amable, gentil, un poco despistado, que se preocupaba por sus amigos y seres queridos más que su propio bienestar.

\- ¿Otasan de quien es esta casa? - le pregunto Naruto mirando la casa

\- Vivía en este lugar cuando tenía tu edad - le dijo con cierta tristeza

\- Ahh, ¿vamos a vivi aquí? - volvió a preguntar

\- Naru-chan, ¿Por qué no entramos primero? - le dijo Kurenai cargándolo

Mientras Asuma, Kurenai y Naruto entraron a la casa, Kakashi se quedó afuera, estaba empezando a tener un ataque de pánico, hace más de seis años salió por esa puerta y nunca volvió a entrar, el recuerdo de su padre muerte aun hoy en día lo seguía en sus sueños, aquello se habia grabado en su mente tan profundo que aquel día que salió solo se llevó con sigo la fotografía de su equipo nada más, lo demás lo dejo atrás.

\- Ahhhh - escucho a su hijo gritar, logrando que todo el miedo desapareciera, entro corriendo a la casa, solo para encontrar a su hijo con una porta-retrato entre su mano - Otosan mida quien es ese niño? - pregunto señalando al bebe que su padre y su madre tenia entre sus brazos en la fotografía

\- Ese era yo cuando era bebé - la respuesta se coloca a su altura

\- Otosan también usaba un pañal - cuestiono confundido, al imaginarse a su padre con un pañal

\- También fui un bebé - Le dije tomando sentado a Naruto entre sus piernas

\- MMM, y quienes son ellos? - señalando a la mujer y al hombre

\- Mis padres

\- Ojiisan y Obaasan? - Naruto miro a ambas personas confuso, el hombre se parecía a su padre, pero la mujer ni un poco, ella era rubia como él, pero con los ojos de color miel - Obaasan es bonita

\- Si lo era

\- ¿Dónde están ahoda? - pregunto al ver que no estaban ahi

\- Están en cielo, ellos murieron hace mucho

\- Oh ... Hola Ojiisan Obaasan estoy en casa - le dije a la foto, Kakashi sintió como su corazón se apretaba ante las palabras de Naruto

Kurenai al verlos los dejo solos y junto con Asuma empezaron a explorar la casa, se sorprendieron de lo grande que esta era tenía un dojo, una cocina, una sala-comedor, una sala principal, siete habitaciones, de las cuales cuatro con su propio baño y los otros dos compartían, había un gran patio trasero con lo que parecía siete habitaciones atrás, un cobertizo.

\- Kurenai ven a ver eso - escucho que Asuma la llamaba desde una habitación al fondo, cuando Kurenai entro se quedó sorprendida - vaya casa que se tenía guardado Kakashi, tiene hasta sus propias aguas termales

La Kunoichi le dio un vistazo al baño el cual estaba abierto al aire libre, pero había grandes muros que lo mantenía oculto, dentro del baño podían caber hasta diez personas, aunque estaba algo descuidado solo necesitaba una limpieza profunda, además tenía que reparan los muros que protegen aquel santuario privado, salieron del baño y continuaron revisando la casa, estaba descuida, pero con una limpieza y un toque femenino la casa podría ser habitada

\- Okasan mira ellos son mis abuelos - Naruto corrió hacia Kurenai cuando regresaron a la sala - Él es mi Ojiisan Sakumo y ella es mi Obaasan Kana - señalando a las dos personas

\- A si, dime más de ellos - pidió Kurenai, a lo que el pequeño empezó a contarle todo lo que Kakashi le había dicho

Mientras que Naruto habla con Kurenai, Asuma pudo ver que Kakashi seguía un poco incomodo de estar dentro de la casa, por lo que le hizo señalas para que saliera al jardín, una vez afuera Kakashi pudo respirar con tranquilidad

\- Tienes una casa muy grande - empezó a decir Asuma

\- Si... mi bisabuelo empezó a construir poco después que se convirtió en Chūnin quería tenía una casa grande para sus futuros hijos - explico

\- ¿Creía que tú eres el ultimo Hatake de la aldea? - extrañado, ya que la casa tenía capacidad para unas 20 personas y el clan de Kakashi había consistido de solo su padre y él

\- Si, mi Bisabuelo tenía en mente tener muchos hijos, pero al final solo tuvo a mi abuelo - su padre le contó que sus bisabuelos luego el nacimiento de su abuelo quisieron tener más hijos, pero con las guerras de aquel tiempo les fue imposible tener más hijos - las pequeñas habitaciones que ahí - señalando la hilera de habitación de atrás - fueron obra de mi abuelo, él pensó que una vez que se casara podría tener tanto hijos que le faltarían habitación y mando a hacer esas habitaciones ... pero ya sabes el resultado

\- Si, Kurenai y yo recorrimos la casa, tienes baños termales aquí, ¿Cómo rayos consiguieron eso tus bisabuelos? – cuestiono

\- Este terreno le había pertenecido al clan Hyūga, pero mi bisabuelo fue gran amigo del antiguo líder del clan, según mi contó mi padre mi bisabuelo salvo el heredero de una muerte segura a cambio le entregaron este terreno, el cual tiene su propio manantial de aguas termales - le explico sin darle mucha importancia

\- Pues tienes una gran casa, Naruto viviría aquí tranquilamente, está alejado de la ciudad y sus amigos podrían venir a jugar siempre que quieran, tiene un gran jardín, eso sin contar con el Dojo y el campo de entramiento que hay detrás de Dojo, es el lugar id... - Asuma dejo de hablar cuando noto la mirada triste y dolida de su amigo - sé que es difícil para ti estar en este lugar

\- Es como revivir la muerte de mi padre por segunda vez - expreso con voz dolida

\- Lo siento,

\- Se que Naruto será feliz aquí, yo lo fui, pero...

\- El dolor es más grande eso lo sé, pero Kakashi tienes una segunda oportunidad, si perdiste a tu padre, pero puedes empezar desde cero con Naruto en este lugar - Asuma comprendía por lo que Kakashi estaba pasando y de igual manera sabía que no le haría bien a su amigo que estuviera evitando el pasado siempre - piensa en Naruto, él parece gustarle este lugar

\- Lo sé, pero... - Kakashi no sabía cómo explicarle a Asuma aquel deseo de salir corriendo de allí, la angustia y la desesperación que estaba siento en ese momento lo estaba consumiendo, no podía quedarse en aquella casa solo, tarde o temprano la oscuridad se iba a apoderar de él - No puedo quedarme solo aquí

\- Pues eso no será necesario - escuchar decir a Kurenai a sus espaldas, ambos se voltearon a ver la mujer que salía de la casa con un emocionado Naruto saltando de un lugar a otro

\- Otosan a que no adivinas Okasan dijo que todos vamos a vivir juntos - grito Naruto feliz, Kakashi se quedó sin palabras, pero miro a su amigo el cual parecía estar a punto de asesinarlo, lentamente empezó a retroceder, al ver como su amigo buscaba sus cuchillas de Chakra - ¿no es emocionantes? - le pregunto el pequeño llegando a su lado

\- Ah sí... - le dijo sin quitar la vista de Asuma - Eto... Kurenai - alerto a la mujer, la cual al darse cuenta de que Asuma había malinterpretado las cosas empezó a hablar.

\- ¡Asuma bajas esas cosas lastimaras a alguien! - le dijo una vez que estuvo frente a el Sarutobi

\- ¿Como es que vas a vivir con Kakashi? - cuestiono enojado y celoso

\- Voy a vivir con Naru-chan - aclaro - este lugar es muy grande para que mi pequeño viva con Kakashi, terminara tramando algunas de las suyas, así que pensé que era mejor si yo vivía aquí, me ahorraría los gasto de Alquiler y ayudaría a Kakashi con los servicio y comida... además pasaría más tiempo con Naru-chan - aunque lo que decía Kurenai era practico y conveniente, en la mente de Asuma solo había cinco palabras ***Kakashi y Kurenai vivir****í****an Juntos*** y eso era suficiente para que el Sarutobi lo odiara

\- Entonces yo también viviré aquí - Gai aterrizo frente a ellos con varios bolsos en su espalda, pecho y brazos - Bien yo quiero el cuarto que está cerca del Dojo - empezó a decir liberándose de los bolsos

\- ¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí Gai? - pregunto Kurenai intrigada

\- Los vi venir aquí mientras entrenaba - le dio un rápido vistazo a su nuevo hogar - no se parece a mi casa, pero me bastara

\- Vives en una tienda de campaña en el bosque - Kurenai con una ceja alzada, para nadie era un misterio que luego de varios apartamentos destruidos y vecinos molestos, Gai había sido declarado un inquilino indeseable, por lo que luego de dos años y medio del ataque del Kyūbi termino viviendo en una tienda de campaña cerca del bosque de la muerte

\- Exacto, por lo que recogí todas nuestras cosas mi querido Kakashi y decidí venir a vivir contigo - dijo con su pulgar en alto y una gran sonrisa, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia su nueva casa

\- Otosan si Gekimayu vive aquí yo me voy a vivir al bosque - amenazo Naruto quien se negaba a vivir con aquel hombre, sus recuerdos sobre el hombre no eran para nada agradables, el hombre era demasiado para el pequeño

-... - Asuma ya no sabía que pensar, ahora a la oración se les unió Gai, ya era dos hombres que vivirían con**su** chica, eso no lo permitiría - Entonces yo también viviré aquí - ambos jóvenes vieron a Asuma como si estuviera loco

\- ¿QUE?

\- Esperar Asuma tú tienes tu propio Clan, porque quieres vivir aquí - Kurenai estaba confundida por lo que acaba de decir el chico

\- Ustedes van a necesitar ayudar ahora que Gai va a vivir aquí, además mi Padre a estado diciendo que debía empezar a vivir solo - eso ultimo era mentira, pero ya hablaría con su padre - voy a ir por mi cosas, Kurenai vienes? - le pregunto a la mujer, pues no quería dejarla a solas

\- Esperen - Kakashi empezó a alterarse - Acaso lo que yo piense no cuenta

\- NO - respondieron los dos jóvenes y Naruto a la vez

Kakashi se quedó con los ojos blancos, a ver que había perdido por primera vez en su vida, tres días después Iruka también se fue a vivir con ellos, pues al ser un Genin, ya no debía vivir en el orfanato, aunque tenía el dinero de sus padres, Kurenai le dijo que era mejor que vivieron con ellos y así se ahorraría tener que buscar un apartamento y podrían dividirse los gastos, eso y porque así ellos tendría una niñera extra.

Desde ese día el nuevo Clan Hatake se formó, uno de los Clanes más peculiares de todos, por la salud mental de Kakashi, la habitación en donde se había quitado la vida su padre fue convertida en el depósitos - por lo que el peli-plateado evitaba a como diera lugar - Asuma fue quien decidió la distribuciones de las habitaciones - más específicamente porque se negaba a permitir que Gai, Kakashi y Iruka estuvieran cercar de la habitación de la Kunoichi - por lo que la habitación principal era la de Naruto mientras que la habitación de al lado sería la de Kurenai, la que estaba al lado de Kurenai seria el depósito y la que estaba al frente de la de ella era la de Asuma, la del lado derecho del cuarto del Sarutobi era la de Kakashi y la del lado Izquierdo estaría libre, Gai había decidido quedarse en el almacén que estaba en el Dojo, por lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, puesto que el Dojo estaba alejado de sus habitación y Gai podía hacer todo el ruido que quisiera sin molestar a nadie.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Iban caminado por la aldea y como de costumbre Naruto sintió aquello sentimiento negativos dirigidos hacia su persona, cuando era más pequeño solía preguntarse porque los aldeanos parecía odiarlo y temerle tanto, cuando le preguntaba a su padre o a Kurenai o a cualquier adulto a su alrededor ellos evadían la pregunta, tampoco entendía cómo era posible que sintiera las emociones negativas de las personas, y su padre ni nadie supo decirles el porqué de eso, pero aprendió a bloquearla las emociones y un día cuando se despertó descubrió que podía reconocer a sus amigos y familia por sus emociones.

\- Naruto - el pequeño levanto la mirada notando a Kiba parada a pocos metros de él

\- ¿Tú también vas a la Academia?, pulgoso - le pregunto cuando estuvieron cerca

\- Claro - respondió chocando sus puños - y a que no adivinas lo que mi okasan me prometió mi madre si aprobaba?

\- Un baño - respondió con rapidez, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Inuzuka

\- Claro que no, si paso tendré a mi propio perro ninja - Naruto entendió la emoción de su amigo, pues era su mayor sueño, siempre estaba hablando de cuando tendría su propio Inu, sería uno de los ninjas más reconocidos de las Aldea

\- ¿Como vas a tener a tu propio perro ninja si siempre olvidas o pierdes tus cosas? - ambos niños vieron a Shikamaru y a Chōji caminar hacia ellos junto con sus padres y el padre de Shino

\- Si Kiba tiene un cachorro creen que muera antes o lo pierda? - pregunto Chōji abriendo una bolsa de patatas

\- Claro que no voy a perderlo, ya soy mayor - les dijo ofendido de que pensara que era tan descuidado

\- Ayer perdiste el balón en el jardín mientras jugábamos y ni siquiera lo estábamos usando - Shikamaru levantando una ceja

\- Creo que hay que darle un poco de confianza a Kiba, aun cuando es una persona que suele experimentar momento de olvido, el tener que cuidar a un animal, podría ser beneficioso para él y para nosotros, ya que maduraría y dejaría sus momentos salvajes a un lado, como sus amigos debemos apoyarlo, aun cuando las posibilidades de que el animal muera de inanición sean mayores - Shino apareció en medio de Naruto y Kiba quien se alejaron asustado

\- Por dios Shino avisa antes de aparecer - hablo Naruto con una mano en su pecho

\- Yo los saludes justo con Shikamaru y Chōji - le dijo con frialdad - acaso no me vieron

Naruto miro a Shikamaru y a Chōji que solo negaron, ellos tampoco se habían dado cuenta de su presencia

\- Pues deberías de usar ropa más llamativa, cada días viste con ropas más y más grande - cuestiono Naruto al ver que el joven usaba lleva una especie de chubasquero color crema con una capucha puesta y unos bolsillos donde guarda sus manos; bajo esa ropa otra especie de chaqueta marrón grisácea cuyo cuello le cubre más de media cara; también lleva un pantalón del mismo marrón que le llega hasta las espinillas, las cuales están vendadas, y unas sandalias negras y gafas negras - si te pones bajo la sombra es obvio que no te notemos - le dijo con sinceridad

\- Este atuendo es el adecuado para que mis colonias de **Kikaichū** puedan estar a salvo - comento antes de levantar su mano derecha y mostrarles a varios de sus incestos caminar por su mano

\- En serio Shino eres el único que conozco que le agrada que esos bichos caminen por todo tu cuerpo - le dijo Chōji alejándose un poco pues tenía miedo de que esos bichos fueran por su comida - aunque Shino tú tienes a tus mascotas antes de entrar a la Academia, ¿eso te hace superior a Kiba no?

El mencionado miro a Shino dándose cuenta de que era cierto los Aburames y los Inuzuka usaban animales para sus ataques, pero desde que conocían a Shino él siempre tenía a esos insectos encima.

\- Okasan, ¿Porque a mí no me diste a mi cachorro cuando era más pequeño? - le pregunto a su madre molesto - Shino siempre los ha tenido con él, no es justo ambos usamos mascotas en nuestro ataque, pero él siempre ha cargado a los suyos... quiero mi cachorro ahora no es justo que Shino tenga sus mascotas antes que yo - el Inuzuka empezó a hacer un berrinche en medio de la calle llamando la atención de todos

Tsume Inuzuka no era conocida por ser las mujeres ni Kunoichi más paciente de todas, por eso muchas personas pensaba que su esposo - quien no era un Inuzuka - se había marchado sin pensarlo dos veces, ahora mismo la mujer estaba mostrando porque era un Tokubetsu Jōnin, cuando alzo a su hijo antes de lanzadlo a las fauces Kuromaru

\- KACHAN - grito el pequeño al estar cerca de las fauces de la Inu

\- Tsume no tengo ganas de comérmelo será en otra ocasión - hablo Kuromaru lanzando al niño hacia los brazos de la mujer

\- Kachan eres cruel - le dijo Kiba llorando cosa que molesto a la mujer quien opto por golpearlo en la cabeza antes de agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa y miraron con fiereza - nosotros no somos como los Aburame hacemos las cosas como distintas me entendiste - mostrándoles sus colmillos a lo que Kiba solo asintió

\- Le doy cinco días antes de que pierdas a su perro - dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio

.

.

Antes de llegar a la Academia se encontraron con Sasuke e Itachi a quien le había tocado llevar a su hermano pequeño para hacer la prueba Ninja pues su padre estaba ocupado y su madre estaba enferman, por lo que Itachi decidió que él lo llevaría, una vez en la Academia y para los seis pequeños fue una sorpresa ver a todos niños en un mismo lugar, se había acostumbrado a ser solos ellos seis, si veían niños en la Aldea pero nunca a todos reunidos en un mismo lugar, mas ninguno de ellos se sintió intimidados

\- Son ellos - los adultos escucharon a otros padres que empezaba a murmuro al verlos

\- Otra vez están murmurando a nuestras espaldas - le susurro Iruka a Kakashi

\- No les hagas casos, los niños aún no han notado nada - le dijo Asuma también en voz baja

\- Solo desearía que dejaran de excluir a Naruto - se quejó el joven Genin, el sabia el secreto de Naruto y aunque el principio sintió rechazo solo le duro cinco minutos, pues él había estado cuidado al rubio y lo conocía muy bien, aun cuando tuviera al temido Kyūbi, el pequeño no era ese monstruo que ataco la aldea y asesino a sus padres y a tantas personas, Naruto era solo un recién nacido cuando se le puso tal cosa en su cuerpo, por lo que él estaba al tanto que no eran la misma persona

\- Solo son ignorantes nosotros sabemos la verdad y eso es lo importante - fue lo único que dijo Kakashi, aunque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien intento atacar a Naruto, su hijo había sido excluidor a tal punto de que otros niños ni siquiera se acercaban a él.

\- Déjense de susurro, Naruto tiene a los amigos que necesita y ya - hablo Tsume de manera agresiva antes de señalar hacia donde estaban los niños hablando entre ellos - Ellos son los que van a ser el futuro de este Aldea, no aquellos niños prejuiciosos

\- Tsume tiene razón, Naruto no está solo tienes a Shikamaru y al resto a su lado, así que no abra problema - las palabras Shikaku aliviaron la atención entre los más jóvenes, ellos sabían que mientras Naruto tuviera a sus verdaderos amigos el estaría bien

Lo que nadie sabía era que los niños se habían percatado de que los adultos a sus alrededor siempre hablaban sobre el rubio y aunque no preguntaban, podían sentir que sus padres le estaba ocultando algo, algo de lo que no deseaban hablar, Shikamaru fue el que planteo el hecho de ignora a los demás y crearon una pared alrededor de su grupo, aun cuando era obvio que su odio era hacia Naruto los pequeños se lo tomaron a pecho, por lo que ellos tenía un mantra que siempre se repetían **"solo ellos por ellos y ellos para ellos" **que era lo mismo de si te metes con uno te metes con todos. Por lo que caminaron con la frente en alto.

\- Chicos - aquella voz femenina y ruidoso los hizo detenerse, solo para ver a una rubia correr hacia ellos - en donde demonios estaban debían de llegar hace quince minutos - empezó a reñirles la única chica que ellos podían considera su amiga aun cuando fuera una molestia

\- Aquí estamos Ino no deberías de dejar de gritar - Shikamaru era el único que se atrevía a llevarle la contraria a la futura líder del Clan Yamanaka

\- Perdón dijiste algo - Ino le dio aquella mirada de si hablas más de la cuenta me vas a escucharme, por lo que el Nara solo retrocedió, la chica al ver que había ganado miro a todos sus amigos antes de que su mirada recayera en el joven Uchiha - Sasuke - grito emocionado, a lo que el joven quiso desaparece, cuando la joven empezó a buscar como loca a quien ella consideraba su futuro esposo, y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo - Itachi-niichan - saludo antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba el mayor de los Uchihas

Ino era la única hijo de Inoichi y Usagi Yamanaka y aunque no había estado con los niños durante mucho tiempo, cuando el líder del Clan Yamanaka decidió que su hija debía conocer a quienes serían sus futuros compañeros de equipo, llevo a su pequeña hija a conocerlos, eso fue hace solo cinco meses atrás y la pequeña ya se había unido al grupo, siendo la única chica, el único problema era que tenía un enamoramiento con Itachi, cosa que ponía celoso a su padre.

\- En serio no podemos eliminarla - hablo Sasuke al ver como aquella molesta rubia se lanzaba a los brazos de **su** niichan, no el de aquella rubia molesta, quien ahora estaba repartiendo besos por todo su rostro e Itachi solo se reía

\- Yo dije lo mismo cuando la conocí, pero ustedes no me hicieron caso - argumento Shikamaru, él era quien estaba más que en contra de aceptar a Ino en su grupo, pero la rubia atravesó su muro y se instaló para no irse - Mendokusai

\- Ino no es tan mala - la defendió Naruto ganándose una mirada sorprendida de sus amigos - ¿Qué? a mí me agrada, además ella no emite ningún sentimiento negativo

\- ¿Estás seguro? - pregunto todos sin creerlo, la niña era una mandona que siempre quería que todos hicieran lo que ella decía y casi siempre sus juegos era buscar a Itachi por toda la aldea

\- Si, es más cuando esta con Itachi-niichan sus emociones son positivas - los niños conocían lo sensitivo que era el rubio, por lo que si él decía que alguien emanaba sentimientos positivos era verdad, pero veces como esta lo dudaban

\- No importa si son positivas o negativas esa niña es una molestia no quiere dejar a mi niisan tranquilo - Sasuke no le gustaba que nadie más le quitara la atención de su hermano, pero para sus desgracias aquellos que se hacían llamar sus amigos solía quitarle la atención su hermano mayor, pero se había acostumbrado a regañadientes, pero que una recién llegada lo hiciera lo molestaba - NIISAN ES HORA DE ENTRA - le grito a su hermano furioso

Itachi dejo en el suelo a Ino, aun así, la rubia lo tomo de la mano a lo que el Uchiha solo sonrió, ambos caminaron de la mano hacia donde estaba el pelinegro echando fuego por los ojos.

\- Aun así, Sasuke solo emita energías negativas cuando se trata de Itachi-niichan - murmuro el rubio a lo que los niños asintieron

Una vez que todos entraron los nuevos fueron llevados a lo que parecía un gran auditorio cerrado en donde había varios sensei de nivel Chūnin, un hombre mayor casi de la misma edad que el Hokage hizo su aparición

\- Bienvenidos a todos los niños que en un futuro desean convertirse en Ninja de Konoha - empezó a decir el hombre - el día de hoy se le hará un examen para ver si ustedes tienes las condiciones de convertirse en ninja

\- ¿Disculpe pero que ahí qué hace? - pregunto una niña de cabello color negro y ojos azules

\- Eso es muy fácil - el hombre les mostró a todos una bellota - esta bellota proviene de un árbol especial que se cultiva y se alimenta de Chakra, el cual al contacto con el Chakra pasa esto - el hombre se quitó uno de los guantes y al tocar la bellota directamente con la mano esta eclosiones y una pequeña flor de color azul broto de ella - aquellos que tenga una mínima cantidad pueden hacer esto, así que aquellos que logren pasar esta prueba pasaran a la siguiente etapa - el hombre trono sus dedos y varios sensei aparecieron con varias cajas de madera - bien preparados ahora

Los sensei empezaron a entregarle las bellotas - todos ellos usaban guantes para no alterar la bellota - aun cuando parecía ser fácil, no lo era para nada, la bellotas no racionan al momento por lo que muchos empezaron a frustrarse, algo que no le paso a Sasuke ni a Shino pues ambos al tener sus bellotas las dos eclosionaron al momento, un sensei que pertenecía al clan Hyūga, al ver esto asintió antes de llevarlos a un lugar a parte, Chōji y Kiba tardaron un poco mas pero lo lograron minutos, por su parte Shikamaru ni se molestaba en intentar nada el solo estaba sentando con la bellota frente a él, y Naruto estaba haciendo todo a su disposición para que aquella cosa se abriese.

Media hora después varios niños y niñas habían logrado pasar la prueba, Ino estaba hablando con Itachi - para molestia de Sasuke -, mientras que Kiba y Chōji empezaron a apostar cuánto tiempo más le tomaría a Naruto terminar con la prueba, Shikamaru por su parte se había dormido para frustración de su padre, quien deseaba ir a despertarlo, pero a los padres se les prohibía hablar durante la prueba sino, serian expulsados como en el caso de Gai, quien a los pocos minutos se a ver empezado la prueba empezó a animar a Naruto y a Shikamaru por lo que los sensei lo sacaron del auditorio, por lo que ahora de todos los padres cuyos hijos seguía intentándolo se encontraban nerviosos - muchos ellos era civiles -.

\- Es extraño Naruto ya debería de a ver echo hace mucho... ¿Por qué crees que aún no lo ha conseguido? - le pregunto Asuma a Kakashi

\- Esta prueba no es tan fácil como aparentan, pues los pequeños deben hacer algo que no habían hecho antes - respondió Kakashi con un poco ansioso de que su pequeño aun no entendiera lo que debía hacer

\- ¿Qué es eso que no han hecho antes Kakashi-san? - le pregunto Iruka

\- Activar el Chakra, ellos jamás han tenido que usar Chakra aun cuando se encuentra en nuestro cuerpo, no todos sabemos usarlo mucho menos lo sentimos, por eso es que la bellota no reacciona - Asuma lo entendió pero Iruka seguía confundido cosa que noto el Hatake - todos tenemos en nuestro cuerpo Chakra, pero solo pocos tienen la capacidad de usarlo, tienes que sincronizar cuerpo y mente para abrir los Tenketsu y hacer fluir el Chakra por todo tu cuerpo - ahora si el joven Umino lo comprendió - parecer Shikamaru también lo entendió - les dijo señalando con la cabeza a un Shikamaru aburrido quien tenía en su mano la flor

\- ¡Ehh! tú también - se quejó Naruto frustrado, todos sus amigos había pasado y él aun no, ya estaba empezando a enfurecerse _"No es posible como es que él ya lo hizo y yo"_ pensó el pequeño molesto, empezó a ver la bellota frustrado, no podía ser posible que él no lo había logrado, su padre era un excelente ninja, su madre hasta Gekimayu, él no iba a reprobar se negaba a hacerlo

El Hyūga que estaba evaluando a los niños le dio una mirada al Jinchūriki con cierta satisfacción de que el niño zorro no pasara, pues pensaba que sería arriesgado dejar que ese zorro logra aprobar, pero cual fue su sorpresa a ver el Chakra del niño empezar a fluir fuera de su cuerpo sus Tenketsu se había abierto y estaba a su máxima capacidad.

Naruto se emocionado al ver que la bellota se abrir y un brote empezaba a crecer, mas cual fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de una flor un árbol empezó a crecer entre sus manos, soltó la bellota asustado, solo para que uno de las raíces lo atrapara, los niños que estaba a su alrededor se sorprendieron antes lo que estaba pasando y se alejaron asustados al igual que sus padres, Kakashi, Asuma, Iruka y Itachi al ver lo que estaba aconteciendo corrieron a ayudar a Naruto, sola para ser lanzado a un lado por las raíces del árbol.

Naruto empezó a gritar cuando el extraño árbol empezó a absorberlo

\- NARUTO - grito Kakashi asustando, comenzó a hacer varios sellos a toda velocidad, causando un sonido como si millones de aves graznaran a la vez se escuchó en el auditorio, el Hatake corrió a toda velocidad hacia el árbol destruyendo las raíces en el momento, antes del golpear directamente destruyéndolo a la mitad, logro sacar a Naruto que al verso en los brazos de Kakashi comenzó a sollozar - calma estoy aquí

\- Dobe estas bien.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo Seis**

\- Dobe está bien - Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba y Shino se acercaron a su amigo preocupado, ya que el rubio no era de los que lloraba tan fácilmente y si lo hacía era porque realmente estaba muy asustado

Naruto al ver a sus amigos se limpian las lágrimas y asintió, no quería preocuparlos, pero una vez tranquilo tenía emociones negativas empezaron a abrumarlo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tratar de bloquear las emociones, algo que realmente era imposible, mas sus amigos al percibir que algo malo estaba pasando se apresuraron a colocar sus manos juntas, cosa que logro al rubio que poco a poco comenzó a recuperar su color.

\- Estamos en estos juntos que no se te olviden - le dijo Shikamaru en voz baja, a lo que el joven solo asintió antes de dejar que todas las emociones empezaran a desaparecer

Alguien tosió a las espaldas de Kakashi, el susodicho miro a las personas que estaba detrás de el, lo reconocido como unos de los sensei.

\- Todos aquellos que lograron pasar síganme - le dijo el hombre con una expresión seria

Muchos padres empezaron a quejarse de que sus hijos no habían tenido suficiente tiempo y culparon al rubio, pero el sensei les informo que el tiempo había finalizado luego de que el chico abriera su bellota, por lo que técnicamente el niño paso, eso solo hizo molestar a algunos padres que empezaron a hablar de más pero fueron callados por una mirada furiosa de Kakashi y Asuma, incluido Itachi los encaro con frialdad

\- Si sus hijos no lograron pasar deberían estar agradecidos, al final si logran graduarse solo serán mas cadáveres que enterrar - les dijo el alcalde de los Uchiha sin que los niños escucharan

Los padres tomaron a sus hijos y se marcharon mientras que el resto seguía al sensei hacia por los pasillos hasta llegar a uno de los salones en donde había varias personas vestidas de blanco, cosa que llamo la atención de cierto rubio

\- La siguiente prueba es un examen físico, así que las chicas irán primero - les dijo una de las mujeres

\- Espere un segundo acaso eso significa que va a ver agujas involucradas - exigió saber Naruto señalando a las cajas que había sobre una de las mesas

\- ¡Eh! Inyecciones nadie hablo de inyecciones - comenzó a quejarse un otros y luego otros, hasta que todos comiencen a quejarse y varios a llorar porque iba a recibir una inyección

\- Nadie va a recibir una inyección - Comenzó a decir los enfermeros tratando de calmar a los niños

\- Si claro esa es la excusa que nos dicen siempre - dijo Naruto a espalda del hombre - piénselo ellos siempre nos dicen cada año que no abra vacunas y siempre nos llevan - los enfermeros miraron al rubio molestos - recuerda hace tres meses, todos estuvimos en el hospital y ese hombre - señalando al enfermero que trataba calmarlos - fue el primero en mostrarnos una inyección, ¿podemos confiar en ellos?

\- NO - gritaron todos

\- ¡Quienes no están mintiendo!

\- LOS ADULTOS - todos los niños se reunieron formando una barrera con sus pequeños cuerpos

\- No van a inyectarnos, no pueden con todos - expreso Kiba emocionado

\- Mendokusai, Naruto nos metió en un gran problema - se quejó Shikamaru en el centro de la barrera

\- ¿De qué hablas Shikamaru? Naruto está defendiendo nuestros derechos - cuestiono Ino confusa

\- Eres tan inocente Ino, Naruto solo está evitando las inyecciones le tiene fobia - le dijo Chōji sentando en el medio comiendo papitas - esto no va durar mucho

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - intrigada

\- Solo mira - señalando hacia la espalda del sensei

\- Vamos a defender nuestros derechos no negamos a las inyecciones - comenzamos a decir Naruto sobre una silla - los adultos siempre dicen que no nos va a doler y siempre terminan doliendo - todos los niños lo apoyaron - es hora de romper con este ciclo nos negamos a las inyecciones quien está conmigo - alzando su brazo derecho a lo que los demás niños imitaron

Los adultos solo veían aquellos sintiendo un Deja Vu porque eso mismo paso meses atrás, algunos que no sabían lo sucedido hace tres meses se preocuparon, en cambio Asuma, Iruka e Itachi empezaron a retroceder lentamente, más aún cuando Gai comenzó a apoyar a los niños

\- Así se dice Naruto que tu flama de la juventud arda, no a las Inyecciones - manifiesto Gai con orgullo - muy pronto guiaras a la siguiente generación hacia un futuro mejor - les dijo creando un Genjutsu a su alrededor de un atardecer

Tsume perdió la paciencia y tenía suficiente de todas esas tonterías, entro en la habitación y saco todas las inyecciones y en menos de un segundo se las lanzo a los niños que no tardaron en gritas a la vez que los enfermeros empezaba a tomar el medicamento solo un niño se libró del ataque

\- JA crees que voy a caer en ese truco otra vez - se burlo Naruto, el cual había usado a Gai como escudo - me niego a recibir una vacuna - mirando a la mujer desafiante

\- Mocoso crees que puedes con una Jōnin - arremetió la mujer molesta antes de tomar diez agujas entre sus manos - vas a aprender tu lección - lanzándoles las vacunas, pero el pequeño solo sonrió antes se subirse en la espalda del Maito agujas - ¿Qué demonios?

\- No voy a caer en ese truco dos ves - se burló Naruto sacando su cabeza por el cuello del hombre - Te faltan mil años más para que puedas ganarme De Ver .. Itaiiiiiiii - grito al sentir algo punzante en su brazo, solo se giró para ver a su padre con aquella arma letal en su brazo - Otosan ... - Gimoteo - Me traicionaste - Dijo eso antes de empezar a llorar

\- Ya, ya - Kakashi lo tomo entre sus brazos tratando de calmar al pequeño

\- Traidor - se quejó entre sollozo el pequeño

Asuma e Iruka solo negaron al ver como el pequeño apretaba el chaleco del Jōnin llamándolo traidor, pero sin soltarlo, Shikaku, Chōza, Inoichi y Shibi solo son negaron con la cabeza al igual que Itachi, pero el ultimo noto que algo estaba pasando, el ambiente empezó a sentirse helado, miro sus pies y pudo ver una niebla blanca que estaba empezando a acumular, los Jōnin más experimentados no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta, por lo que se pusieron alertad

\- ¿Que está pasando? - se debería Shikaku mirando a su alrededor

\- Esta niebla está cargada de Chakra - respondió Inoichi con seriedad, antes de que enfrente a ellos empezara a caer copos de nieve - ¿Qué demonios?

Todos los niños se quedarán en silencio al ver lo que estaba pasando, todos menos Naruto que seguía llorando, en pocos segundos el pasillo había llegado a cubrirse de nieve, los adultos estaban intrigando de donde provenía aquella nieve o mejor dicho quién estaba creando, aun cuando estaban tratados de localizar a la persona causante de aquella nieve no tenía dar con su creador, mientras que los niños empezaron a gritar emocionados antes de ponerse a jugar con la nieve, al igual que varios estudiantes que escucharon el alboroto salieron de sus solos para ver aquella blanca y fría nieve cubriendo el pasillos.

\- Ahí que sacar a los niños de aquí - Ordeno Shikaku antes de coger a Shikamaru entre sus brazos - Esto no es normal

Iruka se acercó a Kakashi, quien tenía problemas de consolar a un adolorido Naruto, el rubio al ver al joven comenzó a calmarse al mismo tiempo que la nieve dejo de caer, Itachi fue el único que percibió nuestro, su mente comenzó a procesar todo , camino hasta donde se encuentra Gai en el suelo quitándose por todas las agujas en su cuerpo, sin la mínima delicadeza le quito una y camino hasta donde se encuentra el pequeño, ese acto no pasó desapercibido por Shikaku

\- Naruto-kun - llamo al pequeño, este se giró su cabecita para verlo solo para aterrarse al ver que caminaba hacia él con una Inyección

El pequeño con lágrimas aun en los ojos volteo a ver a Itachi con un puchero, que su mirada solo se fija en aquella arma letal que tenías en su mano derecha, el grito de Naruto se escuchó a los alrededores de la Academia, pero lo que asusto a todos fue ver como del colegio salían estalactitas de hielo, los ANBU y los ninjas que se encontraban a fuera a ver lo que estaba pasando intentaron entrar, cosa que les fue imposible porque las puertas y ventanas estaban congeladas, varios policías del clan Uchiha llegaron y solo entre cinco de ellos que usan Jutsu de fuego de alto nivel, lograron abrir un agujero en la puerta, al hacerlo la sorpresa de todos fue evidente, todo el lugar estaba cubierto por nieve o congelado, los niños se estaban divirtiendo patinando en los pasillos mientras que los profesores al ver lograron crear una salida ordenada a los niños que salen, unos de los ANBUS quiso preguntar qué pasaba pero los gritos y sollozos de alguien llamaron su atención.

Todos se dirigieron al lugar de donde se probó el llanto solo para encontrar un Itachi Uchiha congelado, al igual que Shikaku, Inoichi, Chōza, y Shibi, los adultos por la posición de su cuerpo, habían intentado irse ya que le daban la espalda del joven Uchiha, notaron que el líder del clan Nara estaba mirando por encima de sus hombros con una expresión sorprendida, notaron que los enfermeros y sensei que fueron encargados de la prueba para la Academia estaban también congelados, al igual que los padres de los niños - Kakashi, Asuma, Iruka y Gai también - los únicos que se encontraban bien eran los pequeños los cuales tenían una guerra de bolas de nieve o patinando, el único que estaba llorando era Naruto que ahora se veía a los pies de su capellán

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - pregunto Shisui llegando en ese momento un tanto sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo

\- Shisui-niichan - Grito Naruto quien había dejado de llorar al ver al Uchiha, se levantó y corrió hacia los brazos del pequeño Chenin - Shisui-niichan tienes que hacer algo Otosan y los demás están congelados - le explico señalando a su padre

\- Bien pero primero tienes que decirme ¿Qué paso? - tratando de calmar al joven mientras buscaba alguna explicación

Los Uchiha mientas trataron de descongelar a todos sin resultados, ya que el hielo afectado negarse a derretirse y ellos tenía miedo de usar un Jutsu de alto nivel por temor de que dañaran a las personas, los ninja normales intentaron usar sus Kunai para romper el hielo , pero cuando tuvo una fisura esta se cerraba de nuevo, un Hyūga que se encuentra entre los ninjas usa su Byakugan con la intención de analizar el estado de todos, pudo ver que estaban vivos porque el hielo no había logrado congelar sus órganos aún.

\- Debemos hacer rápido - les dijo el Hyūga desactivando su línea sucesoria - el hielo no tenía sus órganos aun

\- ¿Y se supones que hagamos? - pregunto uno de los molestos Uchiha al ver que su técnica de fuego no estaba funcionando - Usamos un Jutsu de nivel Jōnin

\- Eso sería arriesgado no sabemos de quien hizo esto - comento otro Uchiha

Mientras los Uchiha se peleaban entre si usar un Jutsu de alto nivel o no, uno de los ANBU con mascara de Inu estaba analizando la escena, Itachi Uchiha estaba congelado y por los vistos tenía una aguja en sus manos, Shikaku Nara estaba por irse pero su mirada estaba puesta en Itachi y la dirección en la que se tenía Itachi, era la misma en donde Kakashi Hatake estaba, no solo eso el ninja copia tenía una cara de sorprendido y los brazos abiertos, si recordaba bien Naruto había estado en el suelo llorando, todos apuntaba a que Hatake al ver que su cuerpo se congelaba trato de alejar al pequeño Jinchūriki para que no se congelaba, el ANBU camino hasta donde se encuentra el peli-plateado, hallo unas extrañas marcas en donde antes del estado rubio

El ANBU se agacho y miro más de cerca las extrañas marca en forma de espiral, que, aunque no era visible a la vista de ninguna persona, para un ninja experimentado era otra cosa, las marcas se hacía más grande entre más se alejaban hasta que desaparecido, el ninja logro comprender que está fue el inicio de todos, sorprendido se giró para ver al pequeño niño, aunque ya no lloraba seguía gimoteando.

_"__¿__Acaso ese ni__ñ__o?"_pensó con sorpresa

\- Esta bien, Naruto-kun vamos a arreglar esto te lo prometo - le dijo Shisui al niño con una sonrisa - solo debemos saber quién hizo esto y lo solucionaremos

\- ¿Lo prometes? - pregunto con un puchero

\- Es una promesa - le dijo mostrando su meñique a Naruto

El rubio sonrió antes de enlazar su meñique al del Uchiha, al hacerlo la nieve dejo de caer y comenzó a evaporarse, Itachi fue el primero el descongelar y al hacerlo respiro profundamente antes de buscar a su hermanito, pero al ver que Sasuke encontró a ver estado a salvo respiro aliviado, antes de buscar a Naruto, y pudo ver que se enfrentaron a Kakashi con lágrimas en los ojos, tuvo miedo de que otra vez todos se congelaran, pero al ver que no era el caso, tuvieron que comprender un poco como funcionaba el Kekkei Genkai del pequeño

\- El Hokage tiene que saber sobre esto - le susurro Shikaku en voz baja - Mantengan al niño bajo una estrecha vigilancia, no sabemos quién más se ha dado cuenta - le ordeno el hombre

\- Hai Shikaku-sama - le respondió el joven quien ahora mismo era el Ninja que estaba bajo el cuidado de rubio

Itachi miro a su hermano que parecía decepcionado de la nieve estaba desapareciendo, el pequeño al ver a su hermano corrió hasta donde estaba, abrió sus manos y le mostró un copo de nieve que aún no había descongelado, el mayor de los hermanos sonrió antes de tocar su frente, el pequeño le dedico una leve sonrisa antes de regresar con sus amigos

\- ¿Cuáles fueron las ordenes de Shikaku-san? - le pregunto Shisui en voz baja

\- Quiere que mantengamos a Naruto-kun vigilado - expreso en voz baja echando una mirada a su alrededor - no sabemos si alguien más a parte de nosotros se percató de esto

-Inu-san detectó un verso dando cuenta - señalando con la cabeza al ANBU que estaba hablando ayudando a los enfermeros

\- El no resulta ser peligro - confirmar - aun así, creo que debemos informarles a esas personas, él no tarda en unir los cabos - le entrego un pergamino sin que nadie se diera cuenta

\- Entiendo les enviare un mensaje, así que no tardaran en llegar - tomando el pergamino y escogiéndolo en la manga de su camisa

\- ¿Como estas seguro? - pregunto

\- Esa persona esta a solo dos pueblos de Konoha y la otra está en los alrededores, solo debo enviar un mensaje y esta noche estarán aquí - información el chico antes de alejarse ante el llamado de uno de los Uchiha

Itachi y Shisui se les había otorgado una misión de clasificación S poco después de que ambos se convirtieran en Chūnin, la misión que era proteger Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, ambos solo recibían ordenes de Shikaku Nara, Shisui fue al primero en darle la misión ya que era mayor que Itachi por dos años y luego de conocer al mayor de los hermanos se dio cuenta de las habilidades del joven, hablo con Shikaku quien aceptó que Itachi se uniera al joven en su misión de proteger al pequeño, solo cuatro personas conocieron el estatus de ambos jóvenes y uno era Shikaku, el otro era Kakashi y los otros dos estaban fuera de la aldea, ni siquiera el Hokage estaba al tanto de la misión de los adolescentes.

Lo que Itachi noto luego fue extraño pues una de las paredes que aún seguía congelada podría ver lo que parecían las raíces de un árbol, el joven parpadeo y cuando vio nuevamente estas habían desaparecido

_"Algo me dice que las cosas van a empezar a cambiar" _pensó Itachi acercándose a Naruto, el cual lo vio con desconfianza a lo que el joven solo le da una sonrisa antes de sacar una paleta de sus bolsillos, el pequeño al ver el dulce sonrió feliz

.

.

El rumor de que alguien había congelado la Academia se había esparcido por lo que el Sandaime tuvo que llamar a una reunión antes de que el pánico empezara a extenderse, por lo que todos los líderes de los clanes de la Aldea se encontraban allí junto con los tres líderes del consejo civil.

\- Quiero saber, ¿Quién es el niño que pose tal Kekkei Genkai? - ordeno Danzo con severidad

\- Ya confirmamos de quien podría tratar, pero su padre no quiere que nadie más lo separa hasta que el pequeño logre controlarlo - le dijo el Hokage con voz calmada

\- Hiruzen se existe alguien con aquel extraño Kekkei Genkai lo que diga su padre no debería importarnos - cuestiono su antigua compañero de equipo

\- Lo que Koharu dice es verdad, el Hyōton es algo que solo se había visto una vez antes de nuestra Aldea - agrego su antiguo compañero de equipo - solo seis personas pudimos verlo por un momento al antiguo usuario de Hyōton antes de morir - Hiruzen sabia de quien estaba hablando

\- Si el niño que posea ese Kekkei Genkai debe ser entrenado por personas capaces de controlarlo y estoy seguro que sus padres no pueden hacerlo - Finalizo Danzo con desdén

\- Esa persona debe ser entregada hoy mismo a Danzo - expreso la mujer

\- Eso no va a ser posible - El Hokage trato de sus amigos se calmarán al ver como Kakashi comenzó a perder la paciencia - su familia es la única que puede decir sobre el futuro del pequeño

\- Pero que estupideces dices - Danzo golpeo la mesa molesto - yo soy el encargado de entrenar a los ANBU de élite, el Hyōton puede ser el Kekkei Genkai definitivo, el niño que lo posee debe ser entrenado bajo mi poder - el hombre perdió a perder la paciencia, había perdido la oportunidad de que se entregara al Jinchūriki, no iba a permitir que también le quitaran al niño a este niño no otra vez ... en eso algo hizo clic en su cerebro - Un minuto el Jinchūriki es la persona del Hyōton - mirando con frialdad a su antiguo compañero

-... - El Hokage solo se quedó en silencio

Pero las personas empezaron a alarmarse, pensando que si el Jinchūriki había sido culpable lo más seguro era lo que había hecho apropósito

\- Con más razón el niño debe ser entrenado como se debe - expreso con seriedad - Kakashi no está haciendo un buen trabajo, trata a la mayor arma de Konoha ...

\- Naruto no es un arma es mi hijo - Interrumpió Kakashi molesto por las insinuaciones del líder ANBU - y yo soy quien decide si será entregado a los ANBU no

\- Pues es obvio que no está haciendo su trabajo - Danzo quería hacer enojar a Kakashi frente a todos - El Jinchūriki posee un Kekkei Genkai que solo el Nidaime pudo usar una sola vez y todos sabemos lo que paso con él al no saber controlarlo

\- MI HIJO no es el Nidaime - Escupió Kakashi con furia dispuesta a sacarle la cabeza a Danzo en ese momento y lo habría hecho de no haber sido porque Asuma y Shikaku que se encontraban ahí para calmarlo - Naruto despertó el Hyōton a una edad temprana a diferencia del Nidaime que lo despertó durante su pelea contra los hermanos Oro y Plata

\- Kakashi recuerda que El Nidaime no supo cómo usarlo y al final quedo encerrado dentro de su propio Hielo junto con esos hermanos, ¿Qué te asegura que puedas ayudarlo?, El Sharingan no puede copiar las líneas sucesoras - pregunto Homaru con cierto todo de burla

\- E cuidado a Naruto durante cuatro años, sé cuáles son sus capacidades y conozco la mejor forma de entrenar ... - fue interrumpido por Danzo

\- ¿Qué acaso crees que por cantarle un par de canciones de cunas y un par de pañales sucios es suficiente ?, ¿crees que puedas enseñar a controlar un Kekkei Genkai? Él es la mayor arma de Konoha no para que este jugando a la casita con él, el demonio que tiene dentro es lo único valioso - fue suficiente Danzo había rebasado el límite y sin que nadie no viera venir Shimura se encontraba contra la pared con un Chidori a punto de golpearlo

\- KAKASHI - El Sandaime alzo la voz al ver lo que el Hatake estaba por hacerlo

\- Es mejor que mantenga sus asquerosa manos de mi hijo porque primero lo mato - dicho esto Kakashi golpeo la pared al lado de la cara de Danzo en forma de advertencia antes de liberarlo - con todo respeto Sandaime le doy una advertencia a todos aquellos que se atrevan también a apartar a mi hijo de mi lado no me importa matarlo a todos - le dedico a todos los que estaban a favor de Danzo una mirada asesina, Shikaku solo negó con la cabeza

_"Esto solo se ha complicado más"_ desafió al genio de los Nara

\- Esto es el colmo Kakashi ha hecho una amenaza hacia la aldea - Homuro se levantó de su lugar molesto

\- ¿Acaso vas a convertir en un traidor por un mocoso? - exigió saber Koharu

\- Kakashi se está convirtiendo en una amenaza para Konoha - Danzo fue ayudado por dos ANBU raíz a ponerse de pie, incluso no podía creer que aquel mocoso insolente se había atrevido a tocarlo, iba a quitarle al Jinchūriki y luego asesinarlo, ya que sus palabras alarmaron a todos - el contacto con el recipiente del Kyūbi lo está volviendo loco, no eres su padre biológico solo eres su niñera

Listo la paciencia de Kakashi salió volando por la ventana en ese momento, con un rápido alzo su banda ninja revelando así su Sharingan ya no le importaba si luego iba a prisión mataría a Danzo con sus propias manos, Shikaku al ver las intenciones se acercó para calmarlo, justo cuando Kakashi comenzó a ser varios sellos la puerta del salón se abrió, todos voltearon a quien acaba de interrumpir

\- Di una palabra más Danzo y yo seré quien te meta mi Kunai y tu trasero - La voz amenazante de una mujer logro que Kakashi se olvidó de sus deseos de matar a Danzo, el giro peli-plateado de su cabeza para encontrarse con Tsunade Senju ya su lado Jiraiya

\- Danzo creo que te olvidas de algo muy importante, Kakashi tiene todo el derecho de lanzar sus amenazas si alguien atenta contra la vida de su hijo - agrego el hombre de cabello blanco largo, el cual tenía su mano en la cintura de la rubia de grandes pechos, tratando de calmarla

\- Espero que no le importe que nos unamos a esta reunión sensei - dijo la rubia sin quitar la mirada de Danzo - aunque no tengo que pedir permiso ya que al igual que sus Uchiha mi familia fue una de las fundadoras de esta Aldea

\- Tsunade, Jiraiya regresaron - fue lo único que dijo el Hokage al ver a sus antiguos estudiantes

\- Así es - Jiraiya camino hasta el hombre arrastrando a una molesta Tsunade que quería matar a Shimura - Danzo - miro al hombre quien solo entrecerró los ojos - escuchamos los que acabamos de decir sobre el Jinchūriki y creo que se te ha olvidado algo muy importante

\- ¿Y qué es? - pregunto con seriedad

\- Naruto no solo es el Jinchūriki de Kyūbi también es ...

\- SI LE PONES UN DEDO ENCIMA AL NIÑO TE PARTO EL CULO - le grito Tsunade liberando todo su instinto asesino que provoco que más de uno sintiera náuseas y temiesen por su vida

\- Lo que Tsunade quiere decir - intervino Jiraiya acercando a la rubia más a su cuerpo - es que oficialmente Kakashi es su padre, ya que los papeles de adopción se han completado - mostrando el papel que tenía la firma de Kakashi y las suyas junto con la del Hokage

El tuerto no creía lo que había dicho y le quito el papel que Jiraiya estaba blandeando frente a su cara, al leerlo se dio cuenta que en efecto segundo ese documento Kakashi no solo era el padre legal del Jinchūriki, sino que también Jiraiya y Tsunade habían estado como sus padrinos.

\- Aun así, eso no libra a que Kakashi me atacó frente a todos sino que también nos amenazó a todos incluyendo al Hokage de muerte - les dijo arrugando el papel, al ver qué había perdido la oportunidad de quitarle al niño por las buenas - Hatake Kakashi debe ir a una prisión por ese desacato

\- PERDON - Tsunade quien había escuchado todo desde un principio no podría continuar controlando su paciencia

\- Cálmate - le susurro Jiraiya al oído y besando su oreja, si fuera otro momento la mujer lo que hubiera asesina, pero sabia que necesitaba calmarse

-... - la rubia respiro profundo antes de mirar al hombre con superioridad - no sé de qué estás hablando porque a mí parece el Hokage no se encuentra en este lugar cuando Kakashi defiende a su hijo

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo ?, Kakashi me atacó frente a los ojos del Sandaime el Hokage en esto momentos

\- Creo que no llegó el nuevo comunicado Danzo - le dijo a rubia con voz burlona, la mujer saco otro pergamino, pero este se lo pego directo en la cara - Hoy en la tarde el Señor Feudal del Fuego me nombrando la Godaime Hokage de Konoha

.

.

Itachi sonrió al no escucho sonido alguno provenir de aquella habitación

\- ¿Crees que Danzo haya sufrido un infarto? - le pregunto Shisui a su lado también con una sonrisa en sus labios

\- No tenemos tanta suerte, pero estoy seguro que no tardara en hacer su próximo ataque - le dijo sacando su Kunai para atacar en cualquier momento

\- ¿Está seguro de esto? - pregunto Shisui con su propio Kunai en su mano - Tu padre está ahí él se dará cuenta de que lado estas

\- Padre no cambiara de parecer, por lo que tenemos que hacer esto sí o si - responda el joven con seriedad, vio un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo así que le hizo señas a Shisui

\- Yo me encargo - dijo el joven antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hoja

_"Tal vez mi Otosama no cambia ante lo que va a escuchar hoy"_, dijo con tristeza _"__pero por el bien de la aldea no importa"_ la imagen de su hermanito junto con sus amigos vino a su mente_"por ellos voy a hacer esto "_

\- Un Uchiha - le dijo Shisui apareciendo a su lado minutos después - estaba intentando robar el pergamino del segundo Hokage

\- Sus ojos? - pregunto a lo que Shisui le lanzo una pequeña bolsa, Itachi agarro la bolsa y al abrirla pudo ver los órganos visuales de la persona - bien luego los eliminan - guardando la bolsa entre su ropa

\- Aku esta intenta su cuerpo hasta las afuera de la aldea, e sellado su cuerpo aun si alguien otra aldea lo encuentra su cuerpo debe de destruir un contacto mínimo - el informe - aunque no crees que es algo drástico sacarle los ojos y luego destruir sus cuerpos

\- Lo es, pero no podemos permitir que nuestros ojos caigan en manos de nadie más - era una decisión cruel, pero era lo mejor - los ojos de los Uchiha son nuestra maldición y no voy a permitir que nadie haga mal uso de ellos

\- Bien, es mejor eso que caigan en manos de nuestros enemigos - Shisui era creyente de que solos los Uchiha podrían cargar aquella maldición sin herir a nadie - Kakashi-san es la excepción

\- Obito Uchiha fue el único que hizo lo correcto al entregarle sus ojos a su amigo. - para Itachi y Shisui Obito era un héroe por preferir salvar a sus amigos que su propia vida

\- A partir de hoy la historia cambiara - juzgó Shisui en voz alta

\- Si la historia se escribe a partir de esta noche

.

.

Danzo no pudo creer lo que estaba leyendo el señor Feudal había elegido a la nueva Hokage, aquella mujer que seguía las enseñanzas de Hiruzen era la siguiente Godaime, aquella que era la Madre de Cuarto, nieta y sobrina del Primero y Segundo, el hombre tuvo que controlarse para no perder la compostura, no pudo permitir que sus planes fuera de arruinados por un ataque de rabia, pero juro que aquella maldita mujer se la pagaría.

\- Es la decisión del Señor Feuda entonces que se haga su voluntad - responda el hombre con serenidad, comenzó a caminar hasta su lugar

\- Oh y una cosa más Danzo - llamando al hombre - a partir de hoy Raíz quedara disuelta

\- ¿Que? - grito el hombre volteando a ver a la mujer

\- Los ANBU fueron una organización creada por el Nidaime como el lado oscuro de los Ninja y su tarea eran el asesinato, la tortura, el secuestro y el rastreo de los ninja que desertaban, ellos se regían directamente bajo las órdenes del Hokage - hablo mirando a todos en la sala - esa era su deber desde un principio y continuara haciéndolo, Fugaku - su mirada al líder del clan Uchiha - desde Hoy las instalaciones del grupo Raíz se te harán entregadas - Danzo solo abrió los ojos con desmesura - Ya no usaran a los ANBU para cuidarte el trasero

\- ¡Perdón! - Quiso replicar Danzo, pero Tsunade levanto su mano haciéndolo callar

\- A partir de hoy Shisui, Itachi Uchiha junto con uno de los ANBU más experimentado estarán a cargo de los ANBU - Las puertas de abrieron mostrando los indicadores los cuales se incluirán - Fugaku tu como el líder los Uchiha se te entregarán las instalaciones de los Raíz

El Uchiha solo se quedó sin palabras, no podías creer lo que estaba escuchando, volteo a ver a su hijo ya Shisui que seguía en la misma posición, no creía lo que estaba pasando.

\- Shikaku, Inoichi - Ambos hombres experimentaron un paso adelante - A partir de la hora ambos van a ser mi consejo de ancianos, Koharu, Homuro y Danzo ya no necesita de sus servicios, pueden seguir dando su opinión - Los tres ancianos no escucharon lo que la mujer estaba diciendo – pero yo decido si hacerles caso o no

\- Tsunade-Hime nosotros hemos estado a cargo de las decisiones que se hacen en la Aldea desde que Hiruzen tomo el cargo - Koharu no iba a permitir que esa mocosa hiciera lo que quisiera

\- Así, ¿Por eso nadie se dio cuenta de que Orochimaru había estado secuestrando niños durante años para sus experimentos – proclamo alarmando a aquellos que no sabían sobre eso - Orochimaru hizo su voluntad, ¿Qué hicieron ustedes? - Koharu y Homuro solo se quedaron en silencio Danzo, por su parte seguía procesando lo que estaba pasando - Yo no seré tan benevolente como lo fue mi sensei - Hiruzen solo suspiro sabia que esto iba a pasar - a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambia el primer cambio es que Raíz pasara a ser disuelto, no necesita perros que protegen la cola de Danzo - el susodicho miro a la mujer con furia plasmada en su rostro - por lo que a partir de hoy Raiz pasara a ser controlado por Ibiki Morino - El susodicho que era de la misma edad que Kakashi entró en el salón seguido por Anko, Kurenai y varios ex compañeros de clases de Hatake

\- Tsunade estas tomando demasiadas decisiones en un solo momento - Hiruzen tuvo que intervenir al ver lo que pasó

\- Estas cometiendo un grave error Tsunade-Hime - comenzó a decir Homuro

\- Mi único error fue no aceptar el puesto en cuanto el Cuarto Hokage murió - había un sentimiento de dolor ante ciertas palabras - pero ya recapacitado desde hoy Konoha va a sufrir un gran cambio y entre ellos es ... Itachi, Shisui - los afectados levantaron la vista - arresten a Danzo

El tuerto se quedó sin palabras ante las palabras.

\- Tsunade-Hime que se supone que hace - cuestiono Koharu colocándose frente a su amigo

\- Haciendo lo que ustedes no hicieron a durante todo este tiempo - había desafiado en la mirada de la rubia - No voy a permitir que un traidor que estuvo apoyando a Hanzo de Amegakure siga libre

Otro nuevo silencio se hizo presente, las miradas recayeron nuevamente en Danzo quien no pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando, como era posible que aquella mujer supiera sobre eso, entonces pudo ver la sonrisa que tenía Jiraiya en sus rostros, entonces todo cayo en su lugar.

\- Eso es lo que mis contactos me han informado, también ha estado esparciendo los rumores de que fue un miembro del clan Uchiha el que causó el evento del ataque del Kyūbi hace cuatro años atrás - dijo Jiraiya con la mirada fija en Danzo

\- ¿QUE HAZ DICHO? - grito Fugaku Uchiha golpeando la mesa - nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso

\- Eso lo sabemos ahora Fugaku-san, pero quien comenzó a decir que Uchiha había sido el causante del ataque del Kyūbi fue él – Jiraiya lanzo sobre las mesas fotos y documentos redactados por Danzo, el líder del clan Uchiha no había creído eso, tomo los documentos y las leyes uno de ellos incluso era una autorización para que los Uchiha fuera reubicados luego del ataque del Kyūbi

Furia, Odio y deseos de venganza fue todo lo que el actual líder del Clan Uchiha, quien lo había traicionado era aquel que le tendió la mano, alguien que lo consideró un amigo cuando todos los demás lo traicionaron, alguien que lo convención de que un golpe de estado seria lo mejor y que lo apoyaría, pero todo fue mentira, el hombre poso su mirada en Danzo y frente a los ojos de todos el Sharingan de Fugaku evoluciono ahora tenía la forma de un Shuriken, Danzo al ver como los ojos de Fugaku cambiaban quiso huir, pero en menos de un segundo después de su cuerpo comenzó a arder en llamas negras, Itachi y Shisui al ver que solo solo desviaron la mirada, nadie se movió ni un segundo para ayudar a Shimura mientras el gritaba y pedía ayuda, poco a poco las llamas empezaron a consumirlos y minutos después de su cuerpo no quedaba nada.

Fugaku grito segundo después al sentir como sus ojos empezaban a sangran, Itachi y Shisui tuvieron que ayudarlo.

\- Es una buena forma de librarnos de él - comento Tsunade


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo siete**

Danzo fue eliminado frente a sus ojos, aun cuando aquellos que apoyaban a Danzo, pensaron que Tsunade iba a hacer algo contra Fugaku, pero la mujer solo ordeno que limpiaran el desastre, el Líder del Clan Uchiha fue llevado por dos ANBU al hospital y Itachi se quedó en su lugar en representación de su clan, al igual que el antiguo Hokage.

\- Bien continuaremos con la reunión – proclamo Tsunade tomado su asiento en la cabeza de la mesa

\- ¿Tsunade-Hime no pensara seguir con esta reunión o sí? – le pregunto la anciana Koharu aun molesta por lo ocurrido – Danzo fue eliminado frente a nuestros ojos por el líder del Clan Uchiha

\- Este lugar es sagrado en donde ningún Clan puede atacar a otro bajo ningún concepto -reclamo Homuro igualmente molesto

\- Como dije voy a proseguir con la reunión – a la rubia no le importaba no que aquello vegetes decían, los ancianos al ver que la mujer no iba a dar su brazo a torce estaba por empezar una nueva discusión, por lo que Tsunade mes mostro un carta – Danzo fue retirado de su cargo como líder de los ANBU en el momento en que yo fui proclamada como la Hokage por el Señor Feudal, por lo que se convirtió en simple ninja y al no pertenecer a ningún clan su presencia aquí no era relevante – les dijo antes de entre lazar sus manos antes de miraron a los dos ancianos – la presencia de ustedes tampoco es relevante aquí así que pueden irse, pero si desean quedarse puede hacerlo, pero su opinión no tendrá importancia alguna

\- ¿Que estás diciendo? – el rostro de Koharu se puso rojo de la furia

\- Como te atreves hablarnos así, hemos estado velando por esta aldea desde antes que nacieras - Homuro no podía creer que estaban siendo degradados por una mocosa

\- Y aun así permitieron que no solo Orochimaru hiciera de las suyas – exclamo con burla – no solo eso, sino que también le cubrieron la espalda a Danzo sobre sus planes – encaro la mujer dejando sin palabras a los ambos – no lo envió a una celda simplemente porque mi ojisan y ojiisan los valoraba, pero a partir de hoy las cosas se van a ser a mi manera así que, si quieren quedarse, cierren el pico y siéntese – señalando su lugares

Ambos ancianos tuvieron que morderse la lengua antes de regresar a su lugar, Shikaku al ver lo que acaba de ocurrir solo pudo sonreí disimuladamente, aquellos ancianos siempre habían sido una molestia para todos, pero no lo serian con Tsunade, ella era una mujer que no permitía que nadie mandara sobre su vida.

\- Bien continuando con la reunión… - tomo los papeles que había sobre la mesa – Hatake Naruto se quedara con su padre – volvió a decir, provocando que más de uno no estuviera de acuerdo con eso – Shikaku podrías por favor explicarnos la situación actual de pequeño

\- Por supuesto – el susodicho tomo la palabra – el pequeño Jinchūriki, despertó el Hyōton al parecer a causa fueron varios eventos, el día de hoy se realizó la prueba para entrar en la Academia ninja – el hombre le entrego los documentos de los niños que había sido aprobados, Tsunade junto con Jiraiya empezaron a leerlo mientras Shikaku prosiguió a explicarle todo lo ocurrido – sospechamos que posee grandes reversas de Chakra, eso combinado con sus emociones despertaron el Hyōton

\- ¿Sus emociones? – Jiraiya estaba intrigado

\- Si el pequeño es…

\- Una gallina que le teme a las agujas - interrumpió Tsume con molestia

\- Lo que Tsume quiso decir es que al verse atrapado por el miedo…

\- Gallina – magullo nuevamente la mujer

-… - el hombre tosió para ocultar su risa – cuando el joven Uchiha – señalando con la cabeza a Itachi – intento acercarse con una inyección el joven no se quebró liberando su Kekkei Genkai

\- Solo por una aguja – pregunto la rubia con una ceja levantando – pero qué clase de Gallina es el niño – Tsume solo asintió dándole la razón a la mujer, Jiraiya por su lado comprendido a su nieto, él no era gran fans de las inyecciones

\- Tsunade – reprocho Hiruzen a la mujer

\- Bien – suspiro con pesar – en la Aldea no tenemos a nadie con ese Kekkei Genkai por lo que es mejor que te encargas de su entramiento Kakashi – mirando el peli-plateado, siguió ojeado los papeles cuando recordó algo – es verdad Hiashi – busco al líder de Clan Hyūga

\- Hokage-sama – Tsunade miro al hombre y sonrió cosa que le dio mal presentimiento al hombre

\- Kana-sama es una especialista en los Jutsu de agua no es así – no era una pregunta sino una confirmación, el hombre solo asintió – bien está decidido Kana-sama podrá ayudarlo en controlar su Kekkei Genkai

\- Disculpe, pero eso… - Hiashi no quería exponer a su esposa al peligro

\- ¡EH! Quieres decirme algo – la Hokage le dedico una mirada de ¨No acepto un no¨

\- Discúlpeme Hokage-sama, pero mi esposa está embarazada y eso…

\- El que este embarazada no es un peligro para ayudar a Naruto con su control del Chakra, el agua y el hielo tiene la misma sintonía así que no abra problema – le dijo cerrando el tema – bien el próximo tema es la repartición de las tierra – dijo cambiando el tema por lo que Hiashi se dio por vencido – Itachi-san, según esto luego del ataque del Kyūbi tu clan perdió el ochenta por ciento de sus tierra y fueron obligados a quedarse en una esquina – el joven solo asintió – bien según el informe esas zonas que se le entrego se le dieron a varios comerciantes, por lo que a partir de ahora ellos le empezaran a pagarle un diez por ciento de sus ganancia semanales

\- Eso no puede ser posible – hablo uno de los miembros del consejo civiles – Tsunade-sama esas tierras fueron entregadas a nosotros por el antiguo Hokage no puede quitárnoslos

\- ¿Y a mí eso porque debería de importarme? – dijo la mujer en voz alta asustando al hombre – las tierras era en un principio propiedad de los Uchiha y al momento en que se fundó la aldea se estableció que solos lo dueño de dichas tierras podían dársela a otro, ¿Dónde está el papel que diga que Fugaku dio la orden de que se les despojara de su territorio? – cuestiono la mujer

\- Aquí lo tengo – digo el hombre mostrándole el papel, Tsunade se lo arrebato y empezó a leerlo – ¡Como vera Fugaku-san renuncio a esas tierras a favor de la aldea!

\- Shizune – llamo la mujer a un joven cabello corto y lacio de color oscuro, ojos del mismo color de su cabello y tiene la piel blanca. Usualmente, usaba un kimono negro azulado con bordes blancos y un par de sandalias, traía entre sus manos varios pergaminos – Para lo que no la conozca ella es Shizune y será mi secretaria personal, los pergaminos del clan Uchiha

\- Hai – la joven, la mujer busco entre lo pergamino que tenía hasta que encontró el que necesitaba – aquí tiene Hokage-sama

\- Gracias – la mujer quito el sello del pergamino, luego lo abrió frente a todos mostrando ante todos que solo estaba lleno de firma – Inoichi, verifica que la firma de este papel concuerde con la de Fugaku

El Yamanaka asintió y se puso a buscar la firma de Fugaku luego de unos minutos hallo lo que necesitaba, empezó a compararlo con la que tenía el papel de renuncia de tierra que el civil le había dado a Tsunade, a simple vista no parecía que hubiera ningún problema en la firma era perfecta y ese era el problema

\- Mmmm – el hombre cerro el pergamino – Hokage-sama la firma es demasiado perfecta por lo que es imposible que Fugaku-san haya firmado esta autorización si apenas y puede escribir con su mano dominante

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – cuestiono la mujer

\- ¿Itachi-san su padre logro recuperarse de la lesión en su mano derecha? – le pregunto el hombre al hijo mayor de Fugaku

\- No, los doctores le dijeron que era una lesión de la cual no podría volver a recuperarse al menos de setenta porcientos de su movilidad – respondió el joven

\- Todos sabemos que durante la Tercera Guerra Ninja Fugaku tuvo una grave lesión en su brazo derecha – aquellos que fueron compañero de equipo de Fugaku conocía sobre esa contusión – lesión de la cual aún no se había recuperado durante el ataque del Kyūbi, mientras trataba de ayudar a varios aldeanos a ir los refugios intento detener una de las colas de Kyūbi usando sus manos causando un daño permanente en su mano dominante – ambos civiles se quedaron sin palabras – es imposible que con su mano paralizada por completo en ese momento hubiera puesto una firma tan perfecta

\- Pero…

\- No ahí pero que valgan – manifestó la Hokage – o los comerciantes de esa zona empiezan a pagar el diez por ciento de las ganancias a los Uchiha o será expulsado de ese territorio – el consejo de civil solo se quedó en silencio – bien ya dicho eso pasemos al siguiente asunto

"_Tsunade es de temer"_ pensaron todos los adultos al ver como la mujer quien no tenía veinte cuatro horas en el poder ya estaba cambiando todo

\- El asunto con los ANBU – la mujer le dedico una mirada molesta a Hiruzen – Sandaime-sama durante su mandato usted le dejo el desempeño de los ANBU a Danzo y según mis informe, los ANBU bajaron su rendimiento en un sesenta por ciento

\- Tsunade no pudo bajar tanto… - cuestiono el hombre, Tsunade solo entre cerro los ojos antes de agarrar a hombre por el cuello de la camisa y estamparle en su cara las estadísticas actuales de los ANBU – ahora mira esto y dime si no a bajo su rendimiento

El hombre quiso golpearse a sí mismo al ver lo que estaba pasando, los ANBU no estaba siendo entrenado como deberían muchos de ellos renuncia después de los cuatro años y volvían a ser Jōnin o simplemente se convertían en civiles, no solo eso, sino que muchos morían durante sus misiones o quedaban lesiones de alguna u otra forma de gravedad, en realidad el entrenamiento que tenían actualmente los ANBU era el mismo entrenamiento de los Chūnin, cosa que choqueo al Sandaime.

\- Esta tontería de que los ANBU deban tener vacaciones durante al menos dos meses es una pérdida de tiempo, ellos se supones que son los mejores asesinos de las Aldea en cambio de a convertidos en perros falderos – cuestiono la mujer – las enseñanzas de Nidaime fueron pasada por alta por Danzo y eso se va a solucionar a partir de hoy… todos los ANBU dentro de la Aldea van a ser reeducado siguiendo las intrusiones que dejo el Nidaime

\- Tsunade la enseñanza del Nidaime eran un poco arcaicas, los ANBU en ese tiempo era considerados armas y no persona – el Sandaime admitió que había permitido que varias de las reglas y normas establecidas por su antiguo fueran erradicadas, pero fue por el bien de la Aldea

\- Arcaicas o no eran las adecuadas, antiguamente Konoha era símbolo de un aldea militar porque tanto sus Chūnin como ANBU eran capaces de cumplir con sus misiones sin ninguna baja, estábamos entrenando a los mejores ninja, ganamos la segunda y la tercera guerra ninja por tener a los mejores Ninja, si perdimos a muchos pero Konoha era considerado una amenaza, y luego que paso, nos convertimos en una especie de guardería en donde ninja a desertado o trabajan a nuestras espalda – esas palabras dejaron pensado a muchos

\- Muy bonita tus palabras, pero te recuerdo que tú también desertaste tras la muerte de Yondaime – expuso Koharu aun molesta por a ver perdido su puesto

El salón quedo en un profundo silencio en ese momento, los más jóvenes deseaban salir corriendo de ahí, al ver como la mujer se levantaba de su lugar, iba a ver una guerra en ese momento, Jiraiya no hizo nada para detener a quien era su esposa, él sabía que aquella anciana había tocado un punto muy difícil para la rubia.

\- Tsunade-san por favor cálmese – Shikaku trato de que la rubia no terminara llenándolos a todos con sangre de la anciana

\- No pienso hacer nada – respondió la mujer luego de a ver respirado profundamente – yo me fui porque perdí a mi único hijo – revelo con tristeza – todos aquí saben que Minato era mi hijo y al morir él fue como yo hubiera muerto

\- Tsunade – susurro Jiraiya abrazándola – Minato lo era todo para nosotros y el perderlo fue difícil para ambos

\- Aun así no fui por la vida traicionando mi aldea – la mujer se alejó de Jiraiya y miro a la mujer – yo tuve mis propias razones para irme pues perdí a mi hijo, pero que han hecho el resto, Orochimaru se convirtió en un deserto y empezó a experimentar con niños, Danzo intento vender la Aldea a nuestro enemigos solo para convertirse en Hokage, aun así TU – mirando a la mujer – que sabias todos eso te atreviste a mantenerlo en secreto – se burló – por lo que a mí respecta ustedes son igualmente culpable de lo que hicieron ellos, y la única razón por la que no van a prisión es por el aprecio que les tenían los Hokage - Ambos ancianos prefieren callar para alivio de todos – bien regresemos al tema, Shikaku, Tsume ustedes junto con Shisui, Itachi y Yamato – un nuevo ninja entro en el salón – serán los encargado en el reentrenamiento de los Ninja

\- Hokage-sama porque esos niños van a encargarse de entrenamiento de nuestros ANBU – cuestiono un ninja de un pequeño

\- Los Uchiha tienen el Shiringa y Shisui es el mejor en los Genjutsu seguido por Itachi, acaso no es obvio que si alguien puede eliminar los sentimiento de alguien son ellos – eso nadie reprocho – Yamato, fue un ANBU que perteneció a Raíz y posee un Kekkei Genkai por lo que el obvio que sus habilidades será de utilidad, Shikaku y Tsume fueron ANBU que estuvieron bajo el mandato de Nidaime así que ellos conocen de mano como era su entrenamiento

Tsunade siguió cambiado otras cosas, como el manejo de la misión, aclarando que darle a los Genin misiones solo de categoría D eran bajar su rendimiento, pues cuando ellos eran Genin también tuvieron que hacer misiones de rang en muchas ocasiones, inclusive fueron enviado a la guerra aun siendo unos niños, por lo que ella no veía ningún problema en que el entrenamiento de los Genin cambiaran, algo que volvieron a debatir varios líderes, pero Tsunade volvió a callarlos a todos, y así continuaron, hasta que la reunión dio por terminado casi entrando la madrugada

\- Bien eso sería todo por ahora – finalizo la mujer al ver la cara que todos tenían – mañana iré a dar una vuelta por la Academia ninja – le dijo al director de la Academia quien al escuchar eso se le quito el sueño

\- Hokage-sama?

\- Quiero ver el pensum de estudio que tiene actualmente la academia y si hay que arreglar algo lo haremos mañana – le informo la mujer, el hombre solo suspiro agotado, primero el Jinchūriki que congela su academia y ahora la Hokage que iba a visitarlo su vida parecía que se había complicado mas

\- Como desee Hokage-sama – dijo el hombre retirándose

\- Hiashi a partir de sábado el Jinchūriki va a ir cada quince días, espero que Kana lo ayude – Hiashi lo que entiendo fue ¨El niño va a ser entrenado por tu esposa quiera o no¨, por lo que solo asintió, una vez que todos se retiraron a excepción de Sandaime, Jiraiya y Kakashi – al fin termino esto – dijo la mujer acostándose en la mesa – sensei, ¿Cómo demonios puede soportar a esos viejos metiches? – pregunto la mujer viendo al hombre

\- Bueno en primero lugar yo no trate de cambiar todo en unas horas, segundo tu no dejaste que nadie te llevara la contraria – respondió el hombre relajándose un poco – me sorprende que hayas aceptado convertirte en Hokage tras todas las veces que te negaste a hacerlo, ¿por cierto como te enteraste de esta reunión? – debatió

\- Fue gracias a esto – mostrándole la nota que Shisui les había enviado

\- Porque no estoy sorprendido – le dijo al ver que Shikaku regresaba al salón – Shikaku gracias por llamar a Tsunade

\- Sabia que Danzo y los ancianos iba a querer hacerse de Naruto, así que tuve que moverme rápido y pedir una reunión con el señor Feudal y al mismo tiempo encontrarme con Tsunade-sama y a Jiraiya-sama

\- Si, sabe lo difícil que fue arrastras a Tsunade a esa reunión y no que viniera directamente aquí – se quejó el hombro moviendo su hombro derecho – me disloco cinco veces el brazo

\- ¿Como lograron que el señor Feudal aceptara a Tsunade como Hokage? – pregunto, a lo que la mujer solo bufo molesta

\- El solo vio a Tsunade y fue suficiente – respondió Jiraiya antes de señalar los pechos de la rubia y todo tuvo sentido entonces – Bien yo me pondré en camino a… - el Sannin tenía el propósito de irse nuevamente, cuando Tsunade lo agarro por el hombro derecho

\- ¿A donde crees que vas? – le pregunto molesta ejerciendo cierta presión en su agarre

\- ¿Debo volver con mi investigación? – con inocencia

\- ¡Tú y yo llegamos a un acuerdo! ¿o se te olvida? – le recordó enojada a lo que el peli-blanco solo suspiro

\- Sabes que me necesitas fuera de la Aldea – era cierto que habían llegado a un acuerdo solo para que Tsunade aceptara el título de Hokage – soy el mejor en recopilar información, estar atrapado aquí no será utilidad para ninguno de los dos

\- A mí no me engañas lo que quieres es ir a espiar a las chicas – Jiraiya sintió como su hombro derecho volvía a dislocarse por la presión que estaba ejerciendo la rubia – te lo advierto Jiraiya si me engañas vas a querer estar muerto – amenazo

\- Vamos cariños sabes que eso jamás pasara – empezó a reírse de manera nerviosa al ver que la rubia acercaba un Kunai a su entre pierna

Mientras la pareja discutía Hiruzen tuvo que ponerse a corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo con Shikaku, al anciano no le gusto el hecho de que le estuvieron ocultando las cosas, pero comprendido que la decisión de Nara había sido la más correcta, a veces podía ser muy benevolente y no era de los que le gustaba los conflictos, así que trataba de calmar las cosas siempre, una gran diferencia con su estudiante quien cortaba todo de raíz, si era sincero consigo mismo él había propuesto que Tsunade fuera el Yondaime pues consideraba que en sus manos la aldea estaría mejor, pero la mujer tenía un trauma con el puesto de Hokage así que declino la propuesta solo para ver a su único hijo morir tiempo después de ser el Hokage.

\- ¿Cómo fue que lograron que Tsunade aceptara ser Hokage? – pregunto el anciano

\- Bueno no fue tan fácil – respondió Shikaku con un suspiro de frustración, en realidad había tratado de que Tsunade aceptara ser Hokage durante casi tres años, pero la mujer siempre lo rechazaba – en realidad tuvimos ayuda – saco una fotografía, Hiruzen tomo la foto y se sorprendió

\- Cuando tomaron esa foto – su voz estaba llena de nostalgia, al ver a Naruto de solo un año de edad, quien llevaba la capa y el sombrero de cuarto, detrás del pequeño estaba las fotografías desde el primero hasta el cuarto líder de la Aldea

\- Fue tomada durante el primer cumpleaños de Naruto, fue una decisión arriesgada pues no estábamos seguro de como ella reaccionaria – en realidad cuando Shisui le envió el mensaje a la mujer, ella no tardó mucho en responder, solo para decirles que los esperaba en casa del señor del Fuego, todo fue tan rápido que tuvo que enviar a un Clon de él y de Inoichi junto con Shisui – cansado, no era típico de él usar los clones así que estaba un poco oxidado en eso - el señor del Fuego acepto gustosamente que Tsunade fuera la Hokage

\- El hombre siempre quiso que Tsunade fuera Hokage – el señor Feudal era un poco extravagante, y cuando conocido a Tsunade poco antes de la segundo Guerra el hombre conoció a una joven Tsunade y quedo enamorada de ella, pero no fue por su dulce y noble con las personas sino todo lo contrario, el hombre admitió que lo que más le gusto de la joven fue verla golpear a Jiraiya y se atrevió a preguntarle si ella se atrevería a golpearlo a él de la misma manera.. – nunca vi a Tsunade ponerse mas pálida que en el momento en que el recién elegido señor del Fuego le pregunto aquello

Por otro lado Kakashi estaba pasando por varias emociones, había pasado de ser el tutor legar de Naruto a su padre adoptivo, legalmente Naruto era su hijo, ya no solo era de palabras ahora podía decirlo que aquel rubio revoltoso era su hijo, estaba tan feliz que le costaba mantener su expresión seria, aun cuando no era algo normal de él, deseaba gritarlos a los cuatro viento que si era su hijo y aquellos que lo cuestionaban estamparles aquel certificado en sus caras, pero aun había una duda latente, ¿Por qué? Tsunade y Jiraiya se había negado en un principio a darle la adopción completa a Kakashi, por lo que en el certificado de nacimiento el Hatake solo aparecía como su tutor, ahora en la partida de nacimiento aparecía su nombre como padre adoptivo. Estaba feliz, pero deseaba saber que los hizo cambiar de opinión.

\- Kakashi – la voz de Jiraiya saco al joven de sus pensamientos, ambos adultos lo miraban con una mirada seria – se que te estas preguntando porque Tsunade y yo decidimos aceptar la adopción

-… - el joven asintió con temor a hablar

\- Tu haz hecho algo que ni Jiraiya y yo nos atrevimos – Tsunade camino hasta donde estaba el joven y tomo sus manos – gracias Kakashi, tu mantuviste a nuestro nieto a salvo

\- Sabíamos que al volver Danzo usaría en nuestra contra el hecho de que habíamos abandonado a Naruto y hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para quitarnos nuestros derechos – explico Jiraiya con molestia – era peligroso volver y saber que te arrebatarían a Naruto en el mejor de los casos

\- Fue difícil, pero tu has criado a Naruto durante los ultimo cuatro años, el solo te conoce a ti como su padre, el quitarlo seria doloroso para él y para ti – agrego Tsunade le dio un beso a Kakashi en la frente cosa que molesto un poco a cierto Sannin – sabemos lo importante que es ese pequeño para ti, nosotros somos felices al saber que el esta bien cuidado y protegido, por eso aceptamos la adopción

\- Gracias – murmurro con la voz ahogada

\- Solo te pedimos que nos dejes formar parte de su vida, tal vez el jamás sepa que somos sus abuelos, pero al menos queremos estar a partir de ahora en su vida – para Tsunade seguía siendo doloroso la muerte de su hijo y tal vez siempre lo seria, pero al menos poder ver a su nieto crecer a partir de ahora podría curar su herida – sabemos que si se entera de que lo abandonamos nada mas al nacer nos odiara

\- Naruto es incapaz de odiar a nadie – la interrumpió Kakashi – es un niño muy revoltoso y estoy seguro que nada mas al conocerlo va a quererlos es esa clase de personas

\- Gracias Kakashi por permitirnos estar a su lado – comentaron los dos a la vez

.

.

Por otro lado, Naruto se encontraba durmiendo, había sido un día demasiado largo para el pequeño, casi había sido el almuerzo de un árbol y luego él había sido expuesto al mal en acción - inyecciones – y claro en el colegio había empezado a nevar y su padre y conocidos se convirtieron en cubo de hielo, por lo que el pequeño antes de las ocho ya se encontraba en su cama. Y claro sus sueños no eran los más lindo porque veía arboles asesinos siguiéndolo con inyecciones en sus ramas.

\- ¡Auxilio! – Gritaba el pequeño corriendo y esquivando las inyecciones que los árboles le lanzaban – eso no es justo – se quejo el pequeño en el suelo – malditos arboles – se quejo el rubio al ver como los árboles volvían a lanzarle miles y miles de inyecciones, el rubio volver a correr por su vida, tenia que librarse de ese mal, fue entonces que lo escucho

**Patético descendiente de Hashirama** – escucho a alguien hablar y reírse de él

\- ¡Eh! ¿Quién está ahí? – pregunto escondiéndose detrás de un tronco caído y buscando de donde provenía aquella risa

**Los humanos son inútiles, pero tú eres el más inútil de todos** – volvió a hablar aquella siniestra voz, pero en vez de darle miedo al rubio solo provoco que este se molestara

\- ¿A quien llamas inútil? – grito el pequeño furioso – muéstrate

**Tan bocaza como Hashirama, pero si me quieres ver me veras** – Naruto vio como todo su alrededor empezó a cambiar y ahora se encontrará en lo que parecía ser un corredor lleno de tubería y agua

\- ¡Eh! ¿Cuándo salí de mi casa? – se cuestiono el rubio, ese lugar no se le hacía familiar

**¡No me quieras conocer!** – escucho nuevamente aquella voz – **ven a mi descendiente de Hashirama** – si hubiera sido otro seguro hubiera corrido gritando por ayuda, pero Naruto hizo todo lo contraria, corrió al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, al llegar se sorprendió al ver una gran reja dorada y en medio de ella había un papel – **al fin nos conocemos**

\- ¿Un perro? O un ¿Conejo? – se preguntó Naruto al ver que detrás de las rejas había la cara de un animal de pelaje rojo-naranja, ojos rojos y largas orejas

**¿A quién estas llamando perro y conejo?** – grito el animal tras la reja, Naruto solo dio un salto antes de darse la vuelta - **¿a dónde vas mocosos?**

\- Solo era un chucho apestoso que se burlaba de mí, pero qué asco – cuestión el pequeño que empezó a marcharse, refunfuñando sobre que los perros no debían de burlarse de nadie, pues ellos olían como un basurero

**Maldito mocoso regresa aquí **– ordeno al zorro aún más furiosos

\- Eh ¿Qué quiere? – pregunta deteniéndose a mitad de camino y mirándolo con desdén – no estoy con ganas de jugar contigo así que me voy – le dio la espalda nuevamente

El zorro solo le molesto y golpeo con su pata derecha, eso sí asusto e intrigo al pequeño

**Maldito mocoso** – gruño el Zorro

\- ¿Por qué estas atrapado ahí? – pregunto esta vez Naruto frente a las rejas, sin entender porque el extraño animal estaba atrapando en ese lugar – ¿Te castigaron por no comerte las verduras? – señalando su prisión – Otosan cuando no me como mis verduras suele dejarme en mi cuarto sin comer dulces, aunque la verdad tengo un escondite secreto donde guardo varias golosinas

El zorro solo lo miro confundido antes de darse la vuelta ese mocoso no le serviría aun, si pudiera

\- ¡Hey no me ignores! – se quejo el pequeño molesto – a parte de que estoy viendo amable contigo me ignoras – Naruto solo hizo un puchero y se sentó en el suelo – ¿y bien que hiciste para que te encerraran? - El Kyūbi siguió ignorándolo y si había algo que Naruto odiaba en todo el mundo era que lo ignoraran, así que se levantó y camino hasta la prisión del misterio ser – ¡Hey Usagi-san no me ignore! – le grito antes de traspasar las rejas, al hacerlo sintió una fuerte emoción entre odio, furia y sed de sangre

.

.

Kakashi juntos con los cuatros adultos estaban caminando hasta la casa del primero, porque Tsunade – quien no había visto a Naruto en persona desde que era un bebé – quería verlo y Jiraiya deseaba verificar que el sello estuviera funcionando correctamente, esta por llegar cuando sintieron como los pelos de sus cuerpos se erizaban al sentir aquel siniestro Chakra

\- Este Chakra – Kakashi conocía ese Chakra lo había sentido aquel fatídico día – no puede ser – el joven abrió los ojos antes de salir disparado junto con los adultos

\- Es imposible el Sello que le puso el Yondaime se haya debilitado así – cuestiono Shikaku con preocupación al pensar que el Kyūbi se había liberado de su prisión

\- Eso no puede ser, pedí que evaluaran el sello luego del incidente de esta mañana, todo está bien – respondió Hiruzen, él había estado en esa evaluación y le habían dicho que todo estaba en orden

Varios ANBU aparecieron a su lado apresuraron el paso, cinco minutos llegaron a la casa de Kakashi en donde se encontraba con Asuma, Iruka y Gai afuera de la casa, sus ropas estaban hechas jirones, parecía que alguien le hubiera dado una paliza

\- ¿Que ha pasado? – les pregunto Kakashi preocupado al ver la condición de sus amigos

\- Kakashi, nos despertamos cuando sentimos aquel horrible Chakra – respondió Iruka tratando de levantarse – intentamos entrar al cuarto de Naruto, pero…

\- Cuando abrirnos la puerta una fuerte ventisca nos lanzó fuera de la casa – intervino Asuma señalando la pared que estaba destruido

Kakashi no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo hacia su casa, debía buscar a su hijo, escucho que alguien lo llamaba, pero lo ignoro, se dirigió rápidamente a donde dormía su pequeño, sintió a alguien en su espalda cuando estuve frente a la habitación de rubio, podía sentir aquel Chakra reunirse en ese lugar

\- Kakashi esto puede ser peligroso – le dijo Jiraiya a su lado – yo iré primero tengo algo que puede suprimir el Chakra del Kyūbi – le dijo mostrándole un papel con un sello en este

\- Pero…

\- Lo sé, pero yo estoy preparado, quédate aquí – el hombre abrió la puerta esperando lo peor, pero lo que vio no fue lo que se esperaba – esto es…

Frente a el se encontraba una especie de bosque congelado, había arboles hechos completamente de hielos con varias cadenas hechas de hielo rodeándolos, cuando ambos pusieron un pie en la habitación las cadenas que rodeaban los árboles se separaron de estos, solo para arrastrarse hacia donde se encontraba ambos ninjas, Jiraiya al ver esto coloco a Kakashi a sus espaldas dispuesto a recibir el ataque, pero las cadenas cuando estuvieron a varios milímetros de Jiraiya se detuvieron.

\- Jiraiya-sama – hablo Kakashi saliendo de sus espaldas.

Las cadenas reaccionaron nuevamente y envolvieron a ambos y los llevaron hasta el centro de la habitación en donde hallaron una jaula tenía por varias cadenas envolviéndola, de esta salía una Chakra rojo, las cadenas que los arrastran los dejaron frente a la jaula en donde ambos vieron al rubio que parecía dormido

\- Naruto – susurro Kakashi, pero el pequeño al escuchar la voz de su padre abrió los ojos y al hacerlo el bosque empezó a evaporar al igual que aquel Chakra rojo volvió a entrar en el cuerpo de Naruto, solo cuando todo el Chakra rojo entro en el cuerpo de Naruto fue que la prisión desapareció, Kakashi no lo pensó dos veces y tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos – Naruto reacciona – le dijo al ver que los ojos del pequeño, parecía ido

.

.

Dentro de la mente de Naruto el joven pudo respirar nuevamente cuando alguien lo jalo fuera de aquella prisión, trato de fijar la mirada en quien había sido pero lo único que logro ver una cabellera rojiza, forzó su mirada en aquella persona, pero todo se volvió oscuridad

\- Aún es muy pronto mi pequeño – escucho la voz de una mujer

Naruto volvió a abrir lo ojos solo para encontrarse a su padre que lo estaba sacudiendo.

\- Otosan – murmuro el pequeño soñoliento

\- Gracias a dios – Kakashi suspiro aliviado, abrazo al pequeño con fuerza causando que el niño se quejara

\- Otosan no respiro – argumento el pequeño golpeando el brazo del hombre – Casi me ahogas – magullo el pequeño, antes de ver que aún estaba oscuro – aun no es de día porque me despierta si aun en de noche – lloriqueo

\- Lo siento, solo quería abrazarte – le dijo arruchándolo

\- Mmm, tengo sueño – murmuro cerrando los ojos – otōsan, vi a un inu-conejo en mis sueños – su voz era baja y cansada, pero tanto Jiraiya como Kakashi lo escucharon

\- Un qué? – sin entender le pregunto Kakashi

\- Un chuco, pero tenía largas orejas como un conejo – Naruto estaba soñoliento y estaba entre despierto y dormido – tenía muchas colas – volvió a decir – pero…. Estaba… atrapado

\- ¿Dónde estaba atrapando? – pregunto Jiraiya, el pequeño al ver al desconocido trato de mantenerse despierto

\- En una jaula… - respondió como si fuera obvio – pero estaba… cerrada – el pequeño bostezo – cuando entre….

\- Entraste? – grito el hombre misterioso – ¿Cómo quitaste el sello?

\- ¿Sello?... – el pequeño abrió un ojo y luego otro – entre por entre los barrotes - nuevamente bostezo – pero no me gusto – se quejó el niño pegándose mas al cuerpo de su padre – había mu…

\- Mu qué? – le pregunto Kakashi solo para ver que el pequeño se había quedado profundamente dormido

\- Mejor lo dejamos descansar – le dijo el Sannin no sin antes colocar el sello en su frente solo por precaución

Kakashi lo volvió a acostar en su cama y el pequeño automáticamente abrazo a sus peluches de sapo y babosa, Jiraiya al ver eso sonrió con ternura, él y Tsunade le había comprado aquellos peluches antes de que el pequeño naciera, y estaba feliz que el pequeño lo apreciara tanto.

\- Ahí que decirle Tsunade – Kakashi solo asintió, por lo que Naruto les había dicho, el pequeño se había encontrado con el Kyūbi


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola disculpe la demora me fui de vacaciones con mis jefes y no pude llevarme la lapto, "Porque era vacaciones" una tonteria si me lo pregunta pero creo que era mas que todo para que en la "Vacaciones" estuviera pendiente de ellos niños, mientras mis jefes se relajaban, vuelve a decirlo para mi mis vacaciones perfectas son quedarme en casa mientras el resto se va, pero bueno ya volvi y e de decir ODIO EL SOL Y LA PLAYA, prefiero la nieve y el frio**

**Capítulo 8**

El sol estaba empezando a aparecer y en la casa de la Hokage, Tsunade se quedó pensando tras los acontecimientos por lo que estaba pasando su nieto, no solo había despertado un Kekkei Genkai, sino también había conocido a su prisionero, pero por lo que le había comentado Kakashi y Jiraiya el pequeño aun no conocía la verdad.

Entonces se preguntó si debía decirle la verdad sobre la existencia de aquel ser en su pequeño cuerpo, si bien su sensei había hecho bien hacer una regla donde todos comentaron el estatus de Naruto como el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, todo lo que hizo después de ahí estaba mal, nunca explico a la Aldea lo que significaba ser un Jinchūriki, si bien pocos los sabían la mayoría no lograban comprenderlo, todos seguían pensando que el Kyūbi y Naruto era la misma persona, cosa más alejada de la realidad, pero ahora no podía cambiar la manera de pensar de la Aldea.

Su pequeño nieto debía ganarse la confianza de la Aldea por sus propios medios, si bien podía explicarle a todos la diferencia entre un carcelero y ser la bestia, solo causaría división entre la aldea, y ahora mismo estaba tratando de recomponer todo lo que su sensei había hecho mal luego de la muerte de su sucesor, era cruel decirlo, pero el pequeño tendría que vérsela por sí mismo, por lo menos tenía bueno amigos que lo apoyarían.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunto Jiraiya a su lado

\- Crees que sería malo dejar que nuestro nieto haga cambiar a las personas por sus propios medios – respondió con cierto pesar, abrió una botella de sake y se sirvió un poco, podía darse el lujo de tomar ahora que había regresado a su propia casa.

\- Ese pequeño es fuerte – exclamo al recordó como el pequeño aun cuando se había encontrado frente a frente con el temible Kyūbi actuaba como si nada – estoy seguro que podrá obrar lo que nuestra generación jamás hizo – tomando otra copita de sake – solo me pregunto si el mundo está preparado para él

\- ¿Es igual a Minato? -Tsunade solo había conocido a su nieto por foto, aun no lo había visto de frente

\- Solo físicamente – sonrió con tristeza – aun cuando apenas y pude hablar con él, pude notar que su temperamento es igual al de Kushina – si era cierto que era igual a Minato cuando era pequeño, pero el parecido físico era todo, su actitud y su manera de expresarse era igual al de Kushina y por las cartas que Kakashi le había enviado durante todos esos años, era probable que la Sangre Uzumaki fuera mas espesa que la suya, miro de reojo a Tsunade, la mujer era nieta de un Uzumaki así que no era de extrañar que su nieto fuera igual a esas personas – por cierto, ¿Qué cambias piensas hacer en la Academia?

\- Recuerdas que Minato nos había comentado sobre los cambios que quería hacer – Jiraiya asintió, la mujer le mostro un pequeño cuaderno – ahí esta escrito las cosas que deseaba cambiar

Jiraiya tomo el pequeño cuaderno reconociendo la mala caligrafía de su hijo al momento, el Yondaime podía ser un genio entre genios, pero su caligrafía era atroz

**Los cambios que quiero para la Aldea**

Eran las primera palabras que aprecian en la primera pagina

Un mejor entramiento para los futuros Ninja

\- Un mejor entramiento? – Jiraiya miro a Tsunade con una ceja alzada

\- Minato quería cambiar varios aspectos de las enseñanzas en la Academia – explico

\- Mmm – el hombre siguió leyendo y con cada cosa que aparecía el Sannin se sorprendía aún más, no solo pensaba en cambiar la Academia sino también toda la composición de la Aldea, inclusive pensaba en hacer tratados definitivos de paz con Sunagakure y Kumogakure – pensaba en entablar conversación con el Raikage? – expreso sorprendió

\- Minato siempre quiso unificar las Aldeas, pensó que era mejor dejar el pasado atrás y llegar a un acuerdo de paz – su hijo era un tonto y un soñador

\- Si, pero ¿Kumogakure? – aun no podía creer aquellos – en serio Minato quería abrir una línea de conversación con la Aldea que Kushina más odiaba

Tsunade solo se bebió su copa de un solo golpe

\- ¿Y Kushina acepto eso? – pregunto el hombre sin creer que la Uzumaki aceptara aquello, cuando cambio de página pudo ver que Kushina si sabía sobre los planes de su esposo al ver una caligrafía diferente **¨Sobre mi cadáver Dattabane¨** escrito con tinta roja – Si Kushina no estaba de acuerdo

\- Me encontré con el Raikage hace dos años atrás – comento la mujer, llamando la atención de Jiraiya – me debe una así que le enviare una carta informándole mis intenciones

\- En serio vas a abrir un línea de dialogo con Kumogakure – Jiraiya seguía un poco desconfiando de aquella aldea, según sus fuente Kumo estaba empezado a convertirse en un Aldea militar de alto nivel, aun no conocía muchos detalles – según mis informante la aldea no solo posee al Hachibi sino también al Nibi, ambos sabemos que el hermano del Raikage esa un Jinchūriki perfecto, pues contralaba a la bestia dentro de su cuerpo, aun no se la identidad de la portadora de la otra bestia, pero Minato menciono alguna vez que el famoso Killer B era de temer – le explico - estas segura de hacer eso – estaba preocupado

\- Tal vez no sea lo más seguro, pero quiero intentarlo, el Raikage era un persona terca pero me debe una, no creo que sea mala idea tenerlos como aliados, además como tú mismo, el hermano del Raikage es un Jinchūriki perfecto, podemos en un futuro pedir su ayuda cuando necesitemos que Naruto pueda controlar al Kyūbi – para Tsunade esa era la principal razón para pedir una reunión con el Raikage

\- ¡Solo lo haces para que Naruto pueda controlar a aquel demonio? – cuestión mirando a la mujer con desconfianza, había algo mas en todo aquellos y lo sabia

\- Necesitamos su ayuda bien – la mujer se puso un poco nerviosa por lo que se tomó todo el sake – bien, es mejor que nos vayamos a preparar para ir a la Academia – cambio la conversación

\- Tsunade sé que me ocultas algo y voy a descubrir de que se trata – el hombre conocía aquella mujer mejor que cualquiera y era seguro que ella le ocultaba algo

La rubia solo se fue, Jiraiya continúo leyendo aquella libreta su hijo tenía buenas ideas, pero no estaba seguro de que algunas de ellas funcionaran, solo esperaba que Tsunade no se apegara a ellas.

.

.

.

Naruto se despertó aun cansado, luego de su encuentro con aquel extraño inu-usagi…empezó a preguntarte si sus sueños no eran demasiado realistas, pues realmente podía sentir todas las emocionantes negativas, aquel ser sentía un profundo odio hacías las personas, al igual que muchas ganas de destruir todo, pudo ver personas llorando y pidiendo ayuda, también a un raro vegete, bueno su espalda, el anciano se despedía de varias… el no sabia lo que eran pero estaba seguro que no eran normales, pudo sentir lo que en ese momento todas aquellos ente sentía, tristeza, dolor y nostalgia.

\- Me pregunto qué serian esa cosas? – se cuestionó saliendo del aseo, camino hasta la cocina – buenos días – al llegar al comedor, percibió varias cosas extrañas que no supo que era, miro a las personas que estaba ahí, el bicho raro Gai se encontraba como de costumbre ejercitándose, Iruka estaba sirviendo la comida, mientras Asuma leía el periódico y su padre revisar algunos documento, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, pero el rubio aun sentía esas cosas, camino hasta la mesa y al sentarse volvió a sentir esas extrañas emociones – pasa algo? – se atrevió a preguntar llamando la atención de todos

\- Oh Naruto bueno días – le dijo Iruka dándose cuentas de la presencia del chico

Asuma, Kakashi y Gai también se sorprendieron a ver al pequeño pues no lo había sentido llegar.

\- Buenos días Naruto – Kakashi beso la frente del pequeño

\- Dormiste bien – le Asuma tratando de comprender porque no había sentido a Naruto, todos ahí a excepción de Iruka y el mismo Naruto, eran ninja experimentados por lo que era imposible que el pequeño lo tomara por sorpresa

\- Tuve un sueño medio raro – empezó a decir el niño, agarrando un pan y untarle mantequilla

\- ¿Qué soñaste? – pregunto Iruka tratando de que hablar un poco más, ya Kakashi les había dicho lo que paso, pero el tampoco conocía los detalles

\- Estaba en un bosque huyendo de unos árboles asesinos – el pequeño empezó a contarle como aquellos arboles habían empezado a seguirlo a lanzarle agujas, todos estaban tratando de no reírse mientras que Gai era el mismo diciéndole que debía de mostrarles a esos árboles su inmortal llama de la juventud, a lo que el rubio solo lo ignoraba quejándose de que esos árboles era engendro de mismo mal – entonces me escondí de eso arboles diabólicos, y entonces escuche esa voz sombría burlándose de mi – los adultos miraron al pequeño inquieto

\- Naruto que te decía la voz? – pregunto Asuma tratando de no mostrarse alterado

\- No recuerdo bien – respondió tratando de recordar – pero si recuerdo encontrarme en un lugar raro

\- Raro?

\- Si era como un sótano, pero llenos de tubos en el techo y paredes, también había agua en el suelo – podía recordar ese lugar – pero no tuve miedo – admitió orgulloso – volví a escuchar a voz rara y quise saber de dónde venia

\- ¿Y qué paso luego? – pregunto Kakashi tratando de obtener mas información

\- Llegue al final de pasillo y entonces me encontré con una enorme jaula – moviendo las manos para que entendiera lo grande que era la jaula – y entonces ahí vi a esa cosa

\- ¿Que viste con exactitud? – indagó Asuma

\- Mmmm – pensó un poco antes de responder dejando en suspenso no solo a los que estaban en la cocina sino también a Inoichi y Shikaku que se encontraba escondidos en la otra habitación junto con Kurenai – fue algo raro – respondió con cierta confusión – primero era una enorme boca con dietes afilados y ojos rojos, cubierto un Chakra rojo – Naruto sabia como explicarle hasta que vio una hoja blanca y sus colores en una esquina de comedor, así que se levanto fue a buscarlo para luego volver a la mesa en donde empezó a dibujar lo que había visto, hizo varios dibujo que entre más los veía los jóvenes mas se asustaban, Naruto empezó a relatarle como el animal se burlaba de él y luego lo ignoro lo que provocó que el rubio se enfadara a tal punto que cruzara los barrotes – pero cuando cruce esas emociones negativas me invadieron, escuche gritos de dólar y vi la cara de muchas personas que no reconocí gritando y llorando

El ultimo dibujo que hizo Naruto alerto a todos ya que había dibuja un Sharingan de tres aspa, arriba de lo que parecía ser un domo de contención que era creado por cadenas, se veían una rara forma roja y a dos personas atravesadas por una gran lanza.

\- Naruto, ¿Qué es eso? – Kakashi miro la imagen algo confundido

\- Es la última cosa que vi – explico sin darle mucha importancia, iba a seguir hablando cuando aquellas raras sensaciones empezaron mostrarse más impaciente, cansado de no saber de qué se trata se levantó de su sitio y camino hasta el lugar de donde sentía esa extraña sensación, al llegar a donde se encontraba oculto Inoichi junto con Shikaku y la kunoichi – Okasan – grito el pequeño lanzándose a los brazos de la mujer

Kurenai lo recibió en sus brazos aun sorprendida, había tratando de oculta sus sentimientos para que el pequeño no pudiera detectarlo, no entendía como los había reconoció, Inoichi miro a Shikaku quien tenía una mirada pensativa, ambos salieron de su escondite, caminaron hasta la mesa donde el Nara junto con el Yamanaka empezaron a analizar los dibujos, mientras que un emocionado Naruto le contaba a la Kunoichi todo lo pasado en su ausencia.

"_Estos dibujos parecen recuerdos"_ pensó el líder del clan Nara, al mirar los ultimo dibujos, no era muy bueno, pero en definitiva era recuerdos de momento del ataque de Kyūbi podía reconocer el monte Hokage y al igual que el ataque que lanzo el Kyūbi contra el monumento antes de que el cuarto Hokage lo desviara, le llamo mucho la atención la sombra negra que se encontraba encima de Kyūbi, no recordaba eso

\- Naruto puedes explicarme que es esta sombra – quiso saber Shikaku

\- Eh! – el pequeño desvió su atención de la mujer hasta donde estaba el hombre, quien estaba apuntando a la sombra negra **– **_**Madara Uchiha**_ – su voz sonaba grave y con un toque sádico, que no era para nada la de él – ¿pasa algo? – pregunto el pequeño al ver a todos inmóviles en especial a Gai quien dejó caer una de las pesas en su pie, pero no había gritado

\- Naruto, ¿Quién has dicho que era? – cuestiono Inoichi quien creía a ver escuchado mal

_**\- Madara Uchiha –**_otra vez aquella voz se hizo nota, pero esta vez a nadie le paso por alto el cambio de color de ojos de Naruto, los cuales pasaron de azules a rojos en menos de un segundo, sus característica marca se hicieron aún más pronunciadas, sus colmillos se hicieron más grande y de un salto el pequeño se alejó de los brazos de Kurenai aterrizando en la mesa frente a todos _**– son patéticos –**_ les dijo liberando un poco de su Chakra, todos lograron vislumbra la imagen del Kyūbi en ese momento

\- Kyūbi – pronuncio Shikaku sacando un Kunai siendo imitados por todos a excepción de Kakashi el cual se encontraba el shock – ¿Cómo has podido liberarte de tu prisión? – exigió saber Jōnin

_**\- Creen que encerrándome en el cuerpo de esta mocoso van a poder contenerme**_** – **se burló, tomando un cuchillo de forma amenazadora **– **_**este mocoso fue un idiota al entrar en mi prisión, al hacerlo logre filtra un poco de mi poder, ahora pued…**_** -** de la nada cinco cadenas de hielo aparecieron de su espalda tratando de envolverlo** –**_** no **_**– **gruño furioso antes de dar un salto alejándose de la cadenas, trato de huir por la ventana, pero antes de siquiera acercarse a esta cuatro cadenas más salieron de su pecho, envolviendo al niño **– **_**Maldita Kuchina**_** – **grito furioso, antes de que todas las cadena lo cubrieran por completo, hubo una luz dentro de las cadenas y luego antes desaparecieron dejando a un Naruto en el suelo

El único que pudo reaccionar fue Kakashi quien al ver a su hijo en el suelo se apresuró a ver como se encontraba, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio varias cadenas hechas de tintas en sus brazos, cara y piernas las cuales se estaba retrayendo hasta un lugar en específico, intrigado levanto la camisa de pequeño revelando el que el Yondaime había usado para sellar al Kyūbi, solo que este tenía varias cadenas alrededor las cuales se habían extendido a lo largo de su cuerpo, solo que ahora estaban retrayéndose poco a poco.

\- Un segundo sello – menciono Inoichi frente a Kakashi sorprendido, un segundo sello rodeando el primero _**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**_

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto el Hatake, cuido al rubio desde sus dos semanas de vida, lo había bañado y cambiado el pañal y jamás vi ese otro sello

\- Al parecer se encontraba oculto todo este tiempo – expreso al ver como las ultimas cadenas volvían a su lugar de origen antes de desaparecer

\- El Yondaime? – acaso su sensei sospecho que un sello no sería suficiente

\- No fue el – Shikaku sin creer lo que había visto, pero solo una persona que usaba cadenas como su primer arma de defensa, fue la causante de eso – ese sello fue puesto por Kushina

.

.

Naruto sentía como alguien lo estaba abrazando, era un abrazo cálido y nostálgico, podía percibir un dulce aroma manzanas y a fresillas, no conocía a nadie que poseyese dicho aroma, pero a la vez le resultaba tan familia, que lo calmaba, esa persona lo estaba arrullando con una voz tan dulce que estaba seguro que lo había escuchado antes.

Yoru no sora ni mataku  
tooi kin no hoshi  
yuube yume de miageta  
kotori to onaji iro  
Nemurenu yoru ni  
Hitorori utau uta

Esa canción lo conocía, pero no recordaba de donde

Watar kaze to issho ni  
omoi wo nosete tobu yo

Lentamente abrió los ojos todo era luz, pero pudo ver una cabellera rojiza, y una sonrisa cálida

\- Duerme bebé – le dijo aquella mujer, no sabía porque, pero se sentía tan seguro en los brazos de aquella persona, que Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios

.

.

Todos vieron como el pequeño esbozaba una sonrisa y se preocuparon a la vez que tuvieron curiosidad, pues no entendía que era lo que causaba tal sonrisa en el pequeño

\- Inoichi, trata de ver si puedes entrar en la mente de Naruto – el Nara miro a su amigo, el cual por la expresión en su rostro comprendido que también quería saber que esa lo que estaba pasando

\- Entiendo – el hombre le dio una mirada a Kakashi, el peliplateado sentó al pequeño en su regazo quedando su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, Inoichi coloco su mano derecha en la frente del rubio – **Saiko Denshin**

Inoichi no se sorprendió al verse en un pasillo muy coloridos con varias puertas, cada una de ellos era de un color diferente, podía escuchas risa, explosiones, sollozos y hasta gritos de varias puerta, antiguamente había entrado en la mente del niño, puesto que el Hokage estaba preocupado de que el joven hubiera tenido algún contacto con el Kyūbi, así que cada cierto tiempo mientras el pequeño dormía Inoichi se daba un paseo por los recuerdo del pequeño, era agradable y a vez triste puesto que aun cuando Kakashi y los demás siempre trataron de proteger a Naruto, en varios momentos se había sido víctima del odio mal influenciado de los aldeanos, pero en su mayoría sus recuerdos era buenos y a veces hasta divertidos, no perdió el tiempo y se puso a buscar algo nuevo en la mente del niño, no tardando en encontrarlo pues una puerta roja llamo su atención.

\- Rojo – suspiro, el rojo en la mente de una persona no era nada bueno, más cuando las otras puertas eran de colores más suaves, abrió la puerta encontrándose frente a una escena escalofriante

Frente a él se encontraba la aldea siendo destruida, podía ver a las personas buscando un lugar seguro mientras varios ninjas trataban de detenerlo, y si detenerlo porque todo lo que veía era desde el punto de vista del Kyūbi, no sabía cómo había entrado en el subconsciente de Kyūbi, por lo que ahora estaba reviviendo el momento en el que el Kyūbi atacado, lo peor era que podía sentir el odio que en ese momento aquel ser estaba sintió un odio que empezó a oficiarlo, los gritos y la desesperación, el dolor de las personas que era heridas por la destrucción de Kyūbi empezó a afectarle, estaba sintió todo lo que las personas en aquel momento sintieron, su brazos, piernas cabeza todo empezó a dolerle como millones ajugas se clavaran en todo su cuerpo una y otra vez, le estaba empezando a costas respirar, más aun cuando la escena que vio frente a él, fue el momento en el que el Kyūbi atravesar al Yondaime y a su esposa con su garra, sintió el dolor que ellos sintieron en ese momento, sintió como si su vida se le estuviera escapando de sus manos.

Creía que moriría en ese momento de no ser porque alguien lo saco de ese lugar, vio la puerta roja cerrando frente a él, al igual que varias cadenas, envolvieron la puerta sellándola, una vez afuera tomo grande bocazas de aire, aquella había sido la peor experiencia de su vida, el dolor el sufrimiento, el llanto el odio, todo aquello lo había abrumado por primera vez en su vida

\- Por eso te dije que era peligroso infiltrarse en las mentes de las personas Inoichi-baka – hablo una mujer a su espalda, el rubio reconoció aquella voz, se giró encontrarse frente a frente con la única persona que jamás espero ver nuevamente en su vida

\- Kushina – expreso sorprendido, la mujer solo sonrió señalando una cadena que iba desde la mano de la pelirroja hasta la cintura del hombre – tu…

\- Esta es la décima quinta vez que te salvo me la debes Dattebane – le dijo y prosiguió a golpearlo en la cabeza – idiota que no te he dicho que tengas más cuidado al entrar en la cabeza de alguien, en serio que demonios te ha enseñado Kaede, no sé cómo a un no la vuelves viuda – la mujer lo tomo por su chaleco y empezó sacudirlo – si te hubiera quedado un segundo más ahí hubiera muerte – Inoichi solo parpadeo aun en shock, esa era definitivamente Kushina – Eh, ahora no dirás nada

\- Kushina… aire… - magullo un poco adolorido, la mujer entendió que había ejercido mucha fuerza y lo soltó

\- Te has vuelto débil, mi ausencia les hace falta – se quejó antes de caminar hasta una puerta de color blanca – vamos debemos hablar

-… - el hombre la siguió, cuando entro en la puerta blanca logro ver a Naruto durmiendo pacíficamente en una cama - Naruto

\- Descuida solo está durmiendo – expreso al ver que Inoichi caminaba hasta el pequeño con cierto temor – el que el Kyūbi haya intentado apoderarse de su cuerpo lo dejo agotado, por lo que tardara unas horas en recuperarse – explico

\- Ya veo – Inoichi coloco una mano en la cabeza del rubio algo aliviado de que el pequeño se encontrase bien, se alejó un poco al ver como la mujer se subía a la cama y colocaba suavemente la cabeza del pequeño entre sus piernas. Era una escena enternecedora y triste, ya que aquella mujer nunca podría hacer eso en la vida real – Kushina como es…

\- Antes de que Minato sellara al Kyūbi dentro del puerto de Naruto, introdujo un poco de nuestro Chakra en el cuerpo de mi bebe, para que cuando el fuera más grande pudiéramos verlo aunque sea un vez – respondió con cierta tristeza

\- Kushina yo–

\- Gracias Inoichi – le dijo la mujer interrumpiéndole – gracias por no rechazar a mi hijo

\- No – negó – gracias a que Minato y tu sacrificaron sus vidas, nosotros estamos vivos – intento tocar la mano de la mujer, pero esta lo detuvo – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ahí una cosa que debes saber Inoichi – Inoichi conocía muy bien a la Uzumaki y cuando ella usaba esa expresión seria no traía buenas noticias – antes de que Minato sellara al Kyūbi en Naru-chan su idea inicial era llevarse una parte del zorro con él, sabes también como yo que el zorro es demasiado poderos para ser restringido en el cuerpo de un recién nacido, – Inoichi comprendido porque lo había hecho, Kushina fue la antigua Jinchūriki del zorro, pero ella se convirtió en su contendora siendo una niña con experiencia en el manejo de Chakra por lo que ella podría contener a la perfección al Kyūbi, al igual que Mito-sama ambas eran lo suficientemente capaces de controlar al Kyūbi, en cambio un niño recién nacido no podría – pero no lo consiguió, no le quedo de otra mas que sellar todo el poder del Kyūbi dentro de mi pequeño, así que con mis ultimas fuerza hice un segundo sello, solo en casos de que el Kyūbi lograra de alguna manera evadir el primer sello, el segundo se activaría reteniéndolo nuevamente

\- Entiendo por eso cuando Naruto traspaso la prisión de Kyūbi una parte de él se filtró en su cuerpo – ahora todo tenía más sentido si hubiera sido solo un parte del demonio el que se encontrarse en el cuerpo de Naruto le hubiera sido imposible traspasar el sello

\- Así es, en estos momentos la prisión de Kyūbi fue reforzada – la mujer levanto una de su mano haciendo que el lugar cambiara y ahora se encontraba frente a la prisión de Kyūbi, Inoichi se sorprendió al ver al Kyūbi dentro de esta mirando con odio – No volverá a salir al menos por unos años mas – dijo la mujer, Inoichi vio que entre los barrotes se entrelazaban cadenas plateado evitando que alguien pudiera traspasarla

-Dijiste por lo menos unos años – comprendiendo las palabras de la mujer

\- No es un sello permanente solo es temporal, no creo que dure muchos años, diez años como máximo, o tal vez menos pues al contener nuevamente al Kyūbi en su prisión gran parte de mi Chakra fue usado – la mujer se veía triste por ese echo – Minato quería que Naruto logra controlar al Kyūbi por lo por lo que uso _**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**_, de esa manera nuestro hijo lograría acostumbrarse al Chakra del Zorro

\- Eso explica las habilidades de Naruto para detectar los sentimientos negativos – pensó el hombre en voz alta

\- Si, puede que luego de este momento el cuerpo de Naruto sufra varios cambios – comento pensativa

\- ¿Negativos o positivos? – pregunto alerta

\- No estoy segura, es la primera vez que esto pasa – en realidad tanto ella como Mito-sama nunca había permitido que el Kyūbi controlase su cuerpo, así que no sabía que secuelas pueda tener Naruto

\- Él pudo saber dónde nos encontrábamos escondidos – recordó el hombre – es posible que haya adquirido la habilidad de sentir el Chakra de las personas, los Uzumaki era conocidos por ser sensores por naturaleza

\- Es posible – Inoichi y Kushina notaron como el cuerpo de ella empezaba a volverse translucido – creo que no me quedaba mucho tiempo

\- ¿Que pasara ahora?

\- Ahorrare todo el Chakra que me queda de ahora en adelante – movió sus manos y volvieron a la habitación blanca – quiero recentrarme con Naru-chan una vez más cuando este sea más grande, porque no creo que pueda volver a verlo hasta entonces

\- Evitaremos que vuelva a pasar – Inoichi tomo una de sus manos – no volveremos a permitir que el Kyūbi salga de su prisión, por lo tanto, guarda el Chakra que te quede, nosotros nos encargaremos de aquí en adelante, tienes derecho a verlo una última vez

\- Gracias – mostrándole una gran sonrisa, estaba por irse cuando recordó algo – es cierto, Inoichi ven – moviendo su mano, hombre se acercó con rapidez Kushina beso su frente para sorpresa del hombre, iba a preguntar porque, cuando varias imágenes vinieron a su mente – te pase todas mis memorias de lo que paso aquel día, espero que Shikaku logre resolver este misterio, adiós

.

.

Fuera de la mente de Naruto los ninjas empezaron a preocuparse, al ver que pasado más de cuarenta minutos y Inoichi no había regresado, cuando en ocasiones anteriores no le tomaban ni quince minutos, por lo que estaban empezando a preguntarse si la mente de Naruto realmente estaba tan dañada así, Shikaku había estado tranquilo hasta ahora, empezó a ponerse impaciente, estaba por acercarse cuando noto que Inoichi abrió los ojos

\- ¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo? – le pregunto

\- Solo me despedía de alguien – todos los miraron confundido mientras que Kakashi se alteró al pensar que había perdido a Naruto, cosa que Inoichi noto – no te preocupes Naruto s encuentra bien, solo tardara un poco en despertar, su pequeño cuerpo necesita descansar – el peli-plateado suspiro aliviado, abrazo el cuerpo de su pequeño feliz de que estuviera bien – Shikaku, debemos reunirnos con la Hokage, debemos hablar sobre un pequeño asunto

\- Bien vamos - El Nara entendió que lo que sea que vio Inoichi dentro de la mente del pequeño no sería bueno.

\- Oh Kakashi – Inoichi recodar algo importante – ella te manda a decir que estás haciendo un buen trabajo

Tras decir eso se fue dejando a todos confundidos.

.

.

Del otro lado de la Aldea en el recinto Uchiha, Itachi termino de informarle a su padre lo dicho en la reunión la noche anterior, el hombre se había mostrado tranquilo y serio mientras su primogénito hablaba.

\- Eso es todo Otosan – finalizo Itachi con voz seria

\- Tsunade-san cree que con darnos unas simple monedas al mes nosotros vamos a quedarnos tranquilos – bufo el hombre – ni siquiera nos regresaran lo que nos perteneces, esas tierras han sido de nuestras familias durante siglo, ahora viene que quiere que otros no paguen, que descaro

Itachi solo suspiro su padre no iba a cambiar su manera de pensar, para él la Aldea lo había traicionado y subestimado, miro por el rabillo del ojo la sombra de Shisui escondió en una ventana, tuvieron que usar el Sharingan del joven para alterar los recuerdos de su padre, este ni se dio cuenta de eso, pero era la única forma de mantener el control sobre el otro hombre.

\- Llamare a una reunión con el consejo de ancianos, si Tsunade cree que nos quedaremos recibiendo migajas está equivocada – se levantó de su silla molesta – esto solo reafirma mi decisión los Uchiha son el único Clan que puede gobernar Konoha

\- ¡Padre aun piensa en dar un golpe de estado! – no pregunto sino confirmo el chico

\- Konoha aprenderá a no subestimar nuestras fuerzas – respondió golpeando la mesa – Itachi, algún día tu será mi sucesor y debes entender que lo que haremos es lo mejor

\- Si padre – murmuro el joven

El líder del Clan Uchiha salió de su oficina con la intención de llamar a una reunión de urgencia, tenía muchos que planear si iba a dar un golpe de estado, todos aquellos que humillaron e hicieron a un lado a su clan iba a pagarlo caro, empezando por la descendiente de clan Senju, con ella acabada la aldea aprendería a obedecerlo y con el Sharingan que el poseía lo lograría.

Itachi vio a su padre salir molesto, realmente pensó que luego de los cambios que Tsunade-sama pensaba a hacer la actitud de su padre cambiaria, pero al parecer eso no iba a suceder, Shisui entro en la habitación por la ventana y miro a su amigo con pesar.

\- No lo conseguimos – exclamo el joven, aun con su Sharingan no lograron que el hombre cambiara de pensar en cuanto al golpe de estado – ¿entonces que haremos?

-… - Itachi suspiro con tristeza – seguiremos el plan que teníamos hasta ahora

\- Déjame a tu padre a mi entonces – pidió siendo consiente del amor que el otro sentía por su padre

\- No – se negó – yo debo encargarme de mi padre, yo conozco mejor las habilidades de mi padre

\- ¿Estas seguro? – Itachi solo asintió – solo no mueras no quiero ser el líder de este clan

\- Serias el más indicado – dijo sonriendo – yo no tendría la paciencia que tu posees

\- Serias un gran líder Itachi, tienes lo que se necesita

\- Y eso es? - algo intrigado

\- La madure y los deseo de que nuestra clan salga de esa basurero en el que está sumergido – respondió con sinceridad – nuestro clan siempre a creído que solo por tener este Dojutsu somos los reyes del mundo – hablo llevando su mano derecha a su ojos – durante siglo hemos sido esclavos de nuestros propios sentimiento y cuando son quebrado desarrollamos esta maldición que no condena a la oscuridad – su abuela solía decirle que el Sharingan no era un bendición sino una maldición que durante muchas generaciones a consumido a los Uchiha – Itachi tu eres diferente al resto, para ti la vida y la paz es más importante que el poder, sé que si quisiera podría ser Hokage

\- Pero yo no…

\- Lo sé, tanto tu como yo pensamos que el próximo Hokage está en la próxima generación – coloco un brazo alrededor de su hombro – para que el próximo Hokage logre llegar a la cima debemos eliminar la escoria

\- Si

El futuro de la Aldea era la generación de su hermano y para que ellos vivirán el Clan Uchiha debía cambiar y sino serian eliminados, Itachi estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para preservar la paz en Konoha

.

.

Aquella tarde toda la aldea fue convocado a reunirse frente a la torre Hokage, muchas persona sabían para que era aquella reunión, mientras otro no comprendía lo que pasaba, los niños eran controlados por sus padres, mientras que los pocos ninja de la Generación de los Sannin que había esperado aquel nombramiento se encontraban al frente, Naruto se encontrar molesto por que había sido llevado a aquel lugar sin siquiera darle una explicación, es más lo obligaron a vestirse con su ropa más incomoda, lo único bueno es que él no era el único, pues logro deslumbra a sus amigos, Kiba era quien se encontraba más incómodo pues a cada momento se estaba estirando el cuello de la camisa, el rubio solo se rio junto con sus amigos cuando el Inuzuka fue golpeado por su madre.

\- Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe porque tenemos que usar estas ropas incomodas? – pregunto Chōji abriendo una bolsa de patatas

\- Al parecer anoche fue elegido un nuevo Hokage – todos miraron a Shikamaru confundidos – hoy escuche a mi padre comentarle a mi madre que una tal Tsunade-sama había regresado, a lo que mi madre le pregunto si ella seria Hokage a lo que mi padre respondió que si

\- Ella? – Naruto frunció el ceño sin comprender

\- Si ella, al parecer Tsunade-sama es una mujer – expreso con pereza

\- **¡Eh**! **Una mujer será Hokage** – grito Naruto llamando la atención de varias personas a su alrededor

\- Naruto, es mejor que bajes la voz o será asesinados por varias mujeres – comento Shino antes de hacerle señas a las mujeres que estaban mirando al rubio con molestia

\- Pero es una muj… - Shikamaru le metió un puñado de patatas en la boca para que el joven no metiera más la pata

\- Esa mujer es una de las Kunoichi más fuerte de la historia ninja – expreso el Nara, los chicos lo miraron con interés – según me comento mi padre, durante la Segunda Guerra Ninja ella creo las reglas médicas, además de crear los antídotos para los venenos más peligroso, eso sin mencionar que se enfrentó Danzo de la Salamandra ganándose el título de Sannin, eso y muchas cosas que ya olvide – sus amigos e quedaron sorprendido ante eso, ya que no era una mujer cualquiera

\- Tengo una duda – Naruto levanto la mano – ¿Cuándo fue eso de la Segunda Guerra Ninja? – pregunto intrigado

\- Eres idiota o qué? – lo insulto Kiba – obviamente la segunda fue después de la primera

"_Idiota llamando idiota a otro" _pensaron Chōji, Shino, Shikamaru y Sasuke a la vez

\- No me llames idiota solo no sabía – se quejó molesto, ambos chicos se vieron con expresión desafiante

\- Bien vamos a ver que es el más idiota, te reto a ir al bosque de la muerte el que llegue de ultimo es un idiota – lo desafío

\- Bien, hagámoslo

Sin decir una palabra más se dieron media vuelta y se corrieron directo al bosque de la muerte, ignorando todo lo demás, Sasuke y los otros chicos se miraron entre ellos antes de encogerse entre hombros y seguir a sus amigos, pues para ellos era más interesante ver a esos dos discutir, que estar en aquella reunión

Lo que ninguno de los chicos noto fue la mirada aperlada de una niña de cabello corto, la cual los había reconocido pues siempre jugaban cerca del distrito Hyūga, ella jamás se atrevió a acercarse a ellos pues no era muy buena para hablar con extraños, pero realmente siempre sintió curiosidad por aquel grupo tan extraño, todos era tan diferente entre ellos y aun así se llevaban tan bien, que sentía mucha curiosidad por conocerlos.

\- ¿Sucede algo Hina-chan? – le pregunto su madre al verla tan distraída

\- No Okasan – susurro tan bajo que a su madre le costó escucharla, cosa que preocupaba a la mujer, su hija seria la próxima líder del Clan Hyūga, pero era tan tímida y reservada que nunca hablaba a menos que otro lo hiciera primero, eso no era bien visto en un Clan tan reconocido como lo eran los Hyūga

"_Se que Hiashi le tiene más fe a este bebe que a Hinata"_ pensó tocando su vientre, su esposo era una persona dulce pero con un temperamento autoritario y antes de que Hinata naciera puso todas sus expectativas a ella, pero al ver que Hinata no era el niño que el esperaba empezó a tratar de moldearle un carácter más fuerte y duro, cosa que solo logro que la pequeña se volviera tímida y reservada, ahora su pequeña siempre se mantenía dentro sus caparazón sin querer abrir sus alas _"Si tan solo Kushina estuviera aquí ella sabría qué hacer"_ estaba triste de a ver perdido a una de sus más valiosa y querida amiga, la Uzumaki sabría que hacer

Tsunade miraba a aldea desde lo alto de la torre Hokage, podía ver casi toda la aldea, había cambiado mucho desde el ataque del Kyūbi, es más había cambio mucho a cuando era una niña y su abuelo solía llevarla sobre sus hombre enseñándole la aldea, luego de que su abuelo muriese fue su tío Tobiana quien le enseñaba como funcionaba la aldea, siempre supo que tanto su abuelo como su tío habían esperado que ella se convirtieran en Hokage más adelante, pero realmente a ella nunca le intereso el titulo de Hokage, luego cuando su pequeño hermano quiso convertirse en Hokage ella, lo apoyo y le entrego aquel collar que su abuelo le había dado en su cumpleaños, solo para pocos días después el muriese, el apoyo Dan - quien había sido su novio en aquel tiempo – fue lo que la ayudado a superar la muerte de su hermanito, además el también compartía el mismo sueño de su hermano lo que hizo que la joven le confiara la aldea, pero cuando le entrego el collar de su abuelo, Dan murió, sumergiéndola en una terrible oscuridad, odiaba decirlo pero quien la saco de esa hoyo negro en el que se encontraba fue Jiraiya él y su hijo, fueron la que la mantuvieron a floto y aunque su pequeño había muerto espíritu seguía vivo

-… - Tsunade respiro profundamente – Mi abuelo creo esta aldea con un solo propósito en su mente – empezó a decir con confianza – que los niños pudieran tener una vida tranquila sin ser asesinados por otros clanes, que los clanes pudieran vivir juntos sin tener que matarse los unos a los otros – estaba decidida a hacer la cosas bien – Konoha no es solo una aldea militar sino también un gran familia, esas siempre fueron las palabras con las que mi Sensei – señalando al antiguo Hokage – así solía referirse a la aldea, nunca entendí a lo que eso, hoy en día logro entenderlo, por lo que en nombre de todos los antiguos Hokage y por mi hijo el Yondaime, protegeré la aldea con mi propia vida – los aplauso no se hicieron espera al igual que los gritos – y aquellos que se atrevan a tratar de destruir nuestro familia moría

Eso ultimo causo que varias personas tragaran con pesadez, sin embargo Fugaku Uchiha no se acobardo, los Uchiha seria los que dieran el golpe final, el reinado de los Senju iba a acabar.

.

.

Días después de que Tsunade fuera conocida como la nueva Hokage, Naruto se encontraba caminado por el bosque cerca del parque, había quedado en reunirse frente al bosque de la muerte con sus amigos, y como de costumbre iba tarde por lo que estaba seguro que Shikamaru y Sasuke iban a gritarle y a fastidiarlo, por lo que decidió tomarse su tiempo en llegar, si le iban a gritar no tendría razón de llegar rápido, aunque estaba emocionado por llegar y mostrarle a sus amigos lo que había descubierto aquella mañana, lo más seguro era que Sasuke-teme sintiera envidia de él, al igual que Kiba, por lo que con una gran sonrisa en su rostro acelero su paso, solo para percibir miedo y dolor, lo hizo detenerse a ver a tres niños reunidos en un pequeño claro

\- Siempre tu clan nos ven como si fuera inferiores a ellos – Escucho a un niño que debía ser al menos tres años mayor que él,

\- Nos muestran su altanería, se creen superiores – comento otro niño aún más grande que el primero

\- Deberías de besarme mis pies, así conocerás cuál es tu lugar – comento el mayor de los tres niños que Naruto supo que debía tener nueve o diez

"_Genial una bola de idiota, de veras"_ pensó el rubio molesto, aquellos niños eran lo que más odiaba en el mundo, pero ninguno de ellos eran el causante de aquellos sentimientos triste, pero logro ver a un bulto en medio de aquellos niños

\- Lo… siento – se escuchó la voz dolida de un niño

Naruto se detuvo al ver mejor al dueño de aquella dulce voz, al acercarse y se enfureció al ver que estaban intimidado a un niño que era mucho más pequeño que ellos

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué creen que hacen? – les grito llamando la atención de los brabucones

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le grito el mayor del grupo

\- Es el Niño demonio, mi padre dice que me mantenga alejado de él – expreso otro niño, Naruto solo frunció el ceño no sabía porque muchas personas lo llamaban así

\- Así que eres ese mocoso – el brabucón solo sonrió antes de tomar al niño que estaba en el suelo por el cabello el cual grito de dolor – será mejor que te marches sino quieres resultar herido

\- No me das miedo idiota – y era cierto, él no era de lo que le daban la espalda a otros, su padre le había enseñado eso, y cuando vio los ojos lloroso de aquel niño supo que no iba a irse – suelta al niño si no quieren salir heridos

\- ¿Que? – los niños solo se rieron ante el comentaría del niño

\- No, nos hagas reír – se burló el más pequeño de los brabucones – nosotros vamos a la Academia Ninja, así que no te conviene meterte con nosotros – le dijo mostrándole un Kunai

Pero Naruto ni se inmuto, esas escorias solo eran eso escorias, él no iba a dar un paso a tras

\- A eso llamas Kunai – bufo antes de levantar sus dos manos dejando en alto su dedos medio y índice, los tres niños vieron como aparecía seis Kunai hechos de hielo frente al niño – Esto son Kunai

\- ¿Qué es eso? – los niños se sorprendieron

\- Debe ser una ilusión – explico el mayor, iba a dar un paso cuando tres Kunai se clavaron frente a él – ¿Qué?

\- Te lo dije suelta al niño ahora – volvió a decir a la vez que el aire empezó a volverse frio

\- Tu no me asustas – grito el niño soltando al moreno y corriendo hacia el rubio

Naruto al ver esto solo sonrió, movió su mano derecha dejando caer lo otro Kunai al suelo en el cual de derritieron, formando un charco de agua el cual se congelo y empezó a extenderse con rápida, el brabucón al tocar el hielo se cayó y antes de que si quiera pudiera levantarse varios Kunai salieron hielo cuyo objetivo era él

\- ¿Cómo? – se preguntó el niño temeroso

\- Para la próxima metete con alguien de tu tamaño – señalo Naruto caminando por el hielo sin problema, los dos niños al ver al rubio acercarse salieron corriendo – Te encuentras bien – el pequeño se puso a la altura del otro niño, cuando este levanto la cabeza sus ojos se encontraron – Tienes ojos muy bonitos

-…- Hinata se sonrojo al estar tan cerca de aquel niño – gra… ci..as

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí – le dijo antes de alzaba entre sus brazos y colocarla en su espalda, lo próximo que supo Hinata es que estaban corriendo por el bosque. – Soy Naruto y tú?

\- Hi… Hina… - iba a decir el resto de su nombre cuando el rubio la interrumpió

\- Hina no es un nombre de chico – menciono el chico

\- No… soy – Hinata comprendido que el niño la esta confundiendo con un chico por lo que quiso explicarle, cuando de la nada varios Kunai se clavaron en un árbol cercano - ¿Qué?

\- Rayos no sabes cuando darse por vencidos – se quejo el quiso viendo hacia su espalda para ver al matón de antes seguirlo junto con otros tres niños mas

\- ¿Y ahora? – la pequeña se aterro al escuchar eso, habia hecho enfurecer aun mas a esos niños

\- No te preocupes ya estamos cerca de donde están mis amigos – le dijo con una sonrisa, aun así aumento de la velocidad debía llegar a donde estaban Sasuke y el resto si quería enfrentarse a esos sujetos

Hinata solo se apretó aun mas al joven aterrorizada al ver como aquellos niños empezaron a lanzarse Shuriken reales y gritarle que se detuvieran o les irían peor, solo rogaba que alguien vinera a ayudarlos.

No muy lejos de ahí Sasuke y el resto de sus amigos estaban empezando a molestarse pues el rubio volvía a llegar tarde, no sabían porque seguían quedando en jugar en algún lugar si era más fácil ir a la casa del rubio, estando ahí el niño no llegaría tarde.

\- Esta será la última vez – magullo Sasuke furioso

\- Si, Siempre que quedamos a jugar en otro lugar que no sea la casa de Naruto llega tarde – Kiba estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo

\- ¿Por qué es qué quedamos en jugar aquí? – pregunto estaba vez Shikamaru recostado en el suelo admirado el cielo

\- Decidimos que el cambio de ambiente seria adecuando de vez en cuando, además así evitaríamos lo contante excitación Gai-sama y su interferencia en nuestro momento de distracción y aprendizaje, eso y que aquí tenemos más terreno para explorar – expreso Shino quien se encontraba viendo un nido de hormigas arrastras una de las patatas fritas de Chōji

\- Si eso y que Gai-sama ya nos tenía cansado con su acoso – agrego Chōji frunciendo el ceño al ver como Shino le quitaba varias patatas fritas de su bolsa y las colocabas en el suelo – Hey deja de hacer eso?

\- Es parte de m investigación – le dijo ignorándolo

\- Investigación mi trasero, le estas dando de comer a eso bichos – le grito molesto escondiendo sus frituras

\- El compartir es parte de las relaciones y las relaciones se basan en compartir, desde un principio dijiste que podía tomar algunas de tus frituras – expreso

\- Si, pero para que te las comiera no para…

\- ¡DETENJANSE! – unos gritos interrumpieron la pequeña riña de los niños

Los cinco niños vieron a su amigo aparecer de la nada y aterrizar detrás frente a ellos

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – cuestión Sasuke molesto dándose cuenta del bulto que el niño traía a sus espalda – ¿Quién es?

\- Eso gigipollas están molestando a mi amigo – señalando dejando al pequeño en el suelo

\- Es Gilipollas – rectifico Shino a lo que el rubio solo asintió

Segundo después vieron a cuatros niños llegar tres de ellos usaban bandas ninjas, Shikamaru solo le dio una rápida mirada, antes de levantarse de su lugar, se puso frente al recién llegado siendo imitados por lo demás

\- ¿Qué quieren? – exigió saber Sasuke, no estaba de humor para soportar a aquellos recién llegados

\- Son los niños demonios – comento uno de los niños que llevaba una banda ninja, los seis niños pequeños miraron a los recién llegados con una mirada fría, odiaba que fueron categorizados como los niños demonios sin que ellos supieran él porque

\- Oye Kotake, no nos dijiste que iba a tener que ver a esos parias – cuestiono otro de los niños que tenía también una banda ninja

\- Eso no importa el rubio fue el que empezó a golpearme, eres mi hermano ayúdame – rogo el mantón al chico

\- Bien, pero me la debes – desvió su mirada de su hermano para ver a los mocosos – ¿Cómo te atreves a humillar a mi hermano? – le dijo a Naruto que estaba al frente de los demás

\- Yo… ese gigipollas, empezó estaba lastimando a un niño menor que el – grito furioso, los tres Genin miraron al niño mayor

\- Es mentira, niisan yo estaba tranquilo y esos dos me lanzaron cosas – dijo con lágrimas falsa – son los parias sabes que ellos siempre hacen cosas así

"_Vaya nuestra reputación es la peor"_ pensó Shikamaru con molestia, habían sido llamados paria por el resto de los niños, aunque en realidad a ellos no les importaba mucho – esto es ridículo, nosotros solo tenemos cinco años, como vamos a meternos con alguien que obviamente es mayor que nosotros – lo confronto el Nara – nuestras capacidades son menores a la de él

Los Genin miraron a los niños frente a ellos, realmente todos aún más pequeños que Kotake, además el niño que estaba detrás de ellos tenía varios rasguños en su cara y manos si contar que su camisa estaba básicamente rota, en cambio el niño mayor estaba en buen estado

\- Kotake – el hermano mayor del susodicho miro al su pequeño hermano molesto – nos dijiste que te habían atacado, pero son una bola de mocosos

\- A quien llam… - Naruto se molestó a ser llamado así e iba a arma un escándalo, pero Shino actuó rápido y le metió de golpe la bolsa de fritura - que le robo a Chōji - en la boca – Hmm

\- Cierra el pico que estamos ganando – expreso el Aburame

-… - Chōji se quedó con la boca abierta y totalmente pálido al ver a donde fue a para su merienda

De vuelta con los otros niños

El hermano mayor estaba furioso con el otro niño por a verlo hecho seguir a un bola de mocosos que aun usaban pañales, lo estaba amenazando de decirle a su padre sobre su comportamiento, Kotake estaba cada vez mas y mas molesto, no solo había sido humillado por un mocoso sino que ahora su hermano lo estaba retando frente a sus otros amigos Genin, cuando los ninjas principiantes se dispusieron a irse, el menor fue más rápido y les arrebato a su hermano sus Shuriken, con cierta maestría dio media vuelta y lanzo cuchillas contras los niños que había bajado la guardia.

Shikamaru fue el primero en ver los Shuriken acercarse, pero no les dio tiempo de reaccionar, solo cerro los ojos esperando que algunos de los ANBU que siempre estaban cerca los ayudara, todos escucharon como los Shuriken golpeaba algo, al abrió los ojos el Nara y el resto notaron un muro de hielo rodearlos, al igual que los Shuriken incrustados en este

"_Como?_" pensaron, antes de ver al rubio quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo con las manos en el suelo y con la respiración agitada


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Los niños seguían sin decir ni una salo palabra, aquello no era algo normal, no había ningún adulto cercar para levantar aquella pared de hielo, por lo que la única persona que pudo a verlo hecho se encontraba frente a ellos.

Naruto se sintió débil y terminado cayendo de espalda al suelo, su respiración era un poco agitada y estaba sudando, jamás creyó que podría hacer algo así, pero al ver como ese niño lanzaba aquellos Shuriken, solo actuó por instinto y sin pensarlo dos veces poso sus manos en la tierra con un solo pensamiento proteger a sus amigos.

\- Vaya, eso fue algo sorprendente – levanto la mirada para encontrar a Shikamaru a su lado – ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?

\- Jejeje ahora – respondió con una gran sonrisa

\- Eso va a ser un dolor en el trasero verdad – comento estirando su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Tal vez – el rubio tomo su mano y con un poco de fuerza logro levantarse, pero sus pies estaban un poco inestables y estuvo a punto de caer nuevamente de no ser porque Kiba y Sasuke aparecía a ambos costados para ayudarlo

\- La próxima no te esfuerce tanto, podría a verlos derrotado yo solo – expreso el niño levantando el brazo izquierdo del rubio y colocándolo sobre su hombro

\- Eh!, pero si te vi temblando – se burló el rubio ganándose una mirada molesta del Inuzuka y lo golpeo sin mucha fuerza en el hombro

\- Basta – hablo Sasuke colocando el otro brazo del rubio en su hombro – por cierto, ¿Quién es ella? – señalando a la pequeña niña que se estaba escondiendo detrás de Chōji

\- Oh es mi nuevo amigo – le hizo señas para que lo llevaran a donde está el chico, los dos amigos entendieron lo que querían y a pasos lentos lo llevaron hasta donde estaba Hinata y un pálido Chōji – chicos, él es Hina, Hina esto son mis amigos

\- Es una niña – señalo Shino que se encontraba admirando un hormiguero

\- Eh! – Naruto lo miro confundido

\- Él – señalando a Hinata – no es un él es una ella

\- ¿Que? – aun sin comprender lo que su amigo decía

\- Baka, ese niño no es un niño es una niña – aclaro Kiba

\- Eh!

\- Ella no tiene lo que nosotros tenemos ahí abajo – señalo Sasuke al ver que el idiota de su amigo aun no entendía

Naruto parpadeo varias veces aun sin entender lo que sus amigos le decían, su nuevo amigo no era una chica, su cabello era corto con dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro y su vestimenta no era de la de una niña, estaba vestido con pantalones negro y una camisa negra tan grande como la suya, su experiencia con chicas era grande, ellas usaban ropa ajustada que marcaba su figura y olía bonito, aunque ese chico también olía bonito, aunque también era posible que fuera porque tenía su misma edad, Ino vestía siempre con vestidos con muchos holanes y siempre olía a flores, eso era una clara señal de que era una niña, eso y que ella se los aclaro desde el primer día.

El rubio se separó de sus amigos y camino con un poco de dificultad hasta donde estaba su nuevo amigo, el cual al verlo llego dejo se esconderse, más bien se acercó al rubio preocupado

\- Esta bien? – le pregunto, Naruto percibió un tono muy dulce y para nada masculino

\- Eres una niña? – pregunto aun sin creerlo

\- Si… - respondió en voz baja, aun así el rubio no podía creerlo, el no podía ser una niña, así que recordó lo que Sasuke había dicho que no tenían lo mismo que ellos ahí abajo, decido se acercó aún más al misterio chico

Shikamaru y Sasuke que conocía bien a Naruto al ver como el joven se acerca a la chica y estiraba la paste de delante de su pantalón, solo tuvieron tiempo de taparles los ojos a Chōji y a Kiba antes de escuchar un fuerte grito y un golpe.

.

.

\- Jajajaja – se rio Itachi desde su escondite al ver como Naruto terminaba fuertemente enterrado en la tierra por un golpee causado por la heredera del clan Hyūga

\- Creo que ese niño va a ser un peligro cuando sea más grande – señalo Shisui al ver que el joven le había bajado los pantalones a la niña y se le quedo viendo fijamente en su parte intimida, causando que la joven no solo se sintiera avergonzada sino también ultrajada, así que uso una fuerza sorprendente y con ambas manos en forma de puño le propino un golpe en la cabeza al joven dejándolo fuera de combate

\- Si Kurenai se entera lo golpeara aún más – señalo con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Itachi no se supones que debemos ir a ayudarlo – recordando cuál era su principal misión – si no hacemos algo los Hyūga podrían ir contra él por violar a su heredera

\- Dejemos que el resuelva por sus propios métodos – recomendó, Shisui aun no entendía porque seguía aceptando las decisiones del joven, bueno si lo sabía, aun así se cuestionaba de si era lo más razonable

.

.

Naruto recupero la conciencia rápidamente cuando escucho a alguien llorar, saco la cabeza de la tierra y no le gusto lo que vio, la niña – ahora si estaba seguro que era una niña – se encontraba llorando a pocos pasos de él, Shikamaru y Kiba trataban de calmarla, pero ella no lo conseguía

\- Cometiste un grave acto Naruto, ahora deveras remediar lo que hiciste y recuperar el honor de esa persona – Shino se encontraba sentando a su lado viendo a un par de hormigas caminar frente a ellos

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y yo que hice fue ella la que me golpeo? – bufo aun adolorido mientras se incorporaba

\- Violaste la integridad de ella, al revelar sus partes privadas, aunque solo tú las viste ya que el resto optamos por no ver como cometías aquel acto tal vil – señalo el joven, pero al ver que su amigo no comprendido nada solo suspiro – viste algo que no debías, ahora tienes que arreglarlo

\- Ahhhh, ya – sacudió su ropa y camino hasta donde estaba la niña, pero al llegar a donde estaba se preguntó como lograría que la niña lo perdonara, traro de recordar lo que hacía su padre y sus tíos cuando molestaban a su madre, ellos se disculpaban por lo que hicieron – ya se – con una sonrisa se acercó a la chica y le hizo señas a sus amigos para que se alejara

\- Arregla esto ya – señalo Sasuke al tener que soportar a una niña llorar

\- Si, oye lo siento – empezó a decir, causando que Kiba quisiera golpearlo al ver que el joven no sonaba para nada sincero – no, no quise hacer eso, pero es tu culpa no pareces una niña – los niños se golpearon sus frente antes la palabras del chico, pues la niña empezó a llorar aún más fuerte – y ahora que hice

\- Idiota eso no es una disculpa – le grito Kiba molestos siento detenido por Chōji y Shikamaru al ver que la joven tenía las intenciones de golpear al rubio

\- Bueno lo siento – pero al ver que la niña no dejaba de llorar empezó a preocuparse – ¿y ahora que? – se preguntó preocupado, si recordaba bien a las niñas le gustaban las flores, Ino se lo había dicho una vez, busco unas flores pero no había ni una sola – bien espero que esto funcione – se sentó y cruzo sus piernas levanto sus manos entrelazándolas entre su pero dejando sus dedos índices tocándose a las vez que sus pulgares de tocan, inhalo y luego libero todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones

Los niños tras de ellos vieron con sorpresa como de la tierra empezaban a surgir brotes e de hielo los cuales se abrieron mostrando rosas completamente echas de hielo, vieron el lugar en donde estaba la niña donde varios liros brotaron frente a ella sorprendiéndola, la pequeña estaba maravillada con lo que estaba viendo.

\- Bien, funciono – grito el niño al ver como todo el estaba cubierto por flores, se acercó a la niña y tomo varios tulipanes y un lirio el cual coloco en su cabello – lo siento no quería lastimarte

La niña tomo los tulipanes de hielo, aun cuando no era reales era hermoso, luego toco la flor en su cabello y se sonrojo.

\- Arigato – susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios

\- jeje, Soy Naruto Hatake, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – extendiendo su mano

\- Hina… Hinata Hyūga – tomando su mano

\- Hinata, me gusta, bien ven – la jalo hasta donde estaban sus amigos – chicos ella es Hinata, Hinata, ellos son mis amigos – señalan a los chico – el de cara amargada es Sasuke no te preocupes por su expresión siempre es así, el chico que estaba viendo a los bichos es Shino, él… bueno él es así, el que estaba en estado de shock es Chōji le gusta mucho comer, el vago que esta haya – señalando a Shikamaru que estaba tomando una siesta entre las flores que Naruto había creado – es Shikamaru a él le gusta tomar siestas y el que huele a perro mojado es Kiba

\- Oye como que a perro mojado – gruño Kiba tomando al rubio por la camisa

\- Hasta tu aliento huele a perro – se burló, antes de que ambos chicos empezaron a pelear

\- Bienvenida – le dijo Chōji saliendo del schok inicial y abriendo una bolsa con rosquillas – ¿quieres? – enseñándole una

\- Gracias – tomando las rosquillas – ¿no deberíamos?

\- Esto es algo que continuamente se repite – le dijo Shino a su lado intento tomar unas rosquillas de la bolsa de Chōji pero este le dio la espalda al joven

.

.

Itachi y Shisui solo asintieron al ver como la niña Hyūga se incorporaba al grupo, seguían sorprendidos por lo que el niño acaba de hacer, ese niño poseía un Kekkei Genkai inusual, que al parecer podía usarlo de una manera singular.

\- La Hokage estará interesada en saber sobre esto – señalo Shisui con cierto interés de saber que más podía hacer el niño

\- Si, oh problemas - le dijo al ver a un Hyūga cerca de ahí

\- No te preocupes yo me encargo – Shisui camino hasta donde se encontraba el Hyūga, al estar frente a él activo su Sharingan – ellos son amigos, Hinata-sama podrá jugar con ellos y Hiashi no deberá enterarse de nada

El joven Hyūga solo asintió antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido.

\- No necesitamos a más personas interfiriendo – comento al sentir a Itachi tras de él

\- Hiashi-sama pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se entere – Itachi no tenía nada contra los Hyūga es más él era partidario de terminar la guerra interna que tenía ambos clanes por saber quién poseían el mejor Dōjutsu, en su opinión el Sharingan solo era la sombra de Byakugan, ambos eran poderosos a su manera

.

.

Tsunade se encontraba rodeada entre demasiado papeleo, y cada vez que la puerta se abría Shizune le traía más y más.

\- Maldito sensei no me advirtió sobre esto – gruño la mujer leyendo y señalando papeles – ojisan ojiisan los mataría si no estuvieran ya muerto – chillo molesta, no recordaba nada de esto su abuelo y su tío tuviera que leer y firma tantos documentos, ¿Por qué demonio nadie le advirtió?

\- Tsunade-sama

\- ¿QUE? – grito al ver a Shizune, pero detrás de ella venia una mujer con un pergamino en mano

\- Disculpe Hokage-sama llego esto para usted – la mujer entro y le entrego el pergamino, la mujer lo abrió, al leerlo solo sonrió

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Jiraiya sentando en un sillón que se ubicaba en una esquina de la oficina

\- Al parecer no vamos a tener que enviar un mensaje a Kumogakure – expreso antes de lanzarle el pergamino – el Raikage va a enviar a un embajador para hacer un acuerdo de paz, entre Konoha y Kumogakure

\- Esto es extraño – comento con cierta desconfianza, el Raikage quiera un acuerdo de paz entre ambas aldeas – ¡oh! vaya se va a llevar una gran sorpresa – sonrió al ver que el pergamino iba dirigió al su sensei

\- Sera mejor ver lo que pasa cuando el emisario de Kumogakure llegue, según esto el deberá llegar en cinco días después de que esto llegase – la mujer sonrió con malicia, al parecer sus planes estaban empezando a desarrollarse por sí solos – bien Shizune prepara todo, cuando llegue el emisario del Raikage traerlo hasta aquí

\- Hai Hokage-sama – la mujer está por irse cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a los dos Uchiha

\- Oh Shisui, Itachi que bueno que llegaron – le hizo señas para que se acercaran

\- Yo me retiro Hokage-sama – se despidió la descifradora

En cuanto ambas mujeres salieron Shisui se quedó viendo la espalda de la secretaria de la Hokage con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – les pregunto Jiraiya quien tenía una pequeña libreta en mano

\- Hokage-sama, Hatake Naruto ha empezado a desarrollar su Kekkei Genkai de forma extraordinaria – hablo Itachi entregándole un informe

-… - La mujer empezó a leer el informe con mucho interés al igual que Jiraiya quien se colocó a la espalda de la mujer

\- Es niño es sorprendente aun sin saber cómo es capaz de usarlo sin problemas – al ver todo lo que el niño había hecho

\- Al parecer todo lo hace por instinto – señalo Shisui – él no sabe cómo lo hace, pero lo hace

\- Igual que mi ojiisan – Tsunade recordó que su abuelo casi siempre inventaba sus propios Jutsu sin realmente saber cómo, solo lo hacía por instinto y al parecer su nieto podía hacer lo mismo. – Por ahora no hay misiones para ustedes dos, pero será mejor que les informe a Fugaku ambos saldrán en una misión – empezó a escribir en un pergamino – espero que esto logre calmar un poco la tensión dentro del clan

\- Fugaku-sama sigue con sus planes – alerto Itachi atendes de tomar el pergamino

\- Ese es un problema que resolveremos…

\- Tsunade-sama – la puerta se abrió y entro un ANBU con un mascara de perro con marcar de color verde y rojo

\- Yamato que te dije de la máscara – señalo la mujer al joven

\- Lo siento – el chico se quitó la máscara aun incomodo

\- ¿Y bien que necesitas?

\- Hokage-sama hemos terminado de reubicar a todos los niños que en un principio estaban bajo el poder de Danzo-sama – informo – pero hubo cinco niños que son huérfanos así que no sabemos qué hacer con ellos – le entrego varios papeles en donde se encontraba la poca información de esos niños

\- Mmm, bien, que se queden temporalmente en el hospital mañana decidiré que hacer con ellos – en realidad había previsto eso, pero aún no tenía muy bien en claro lo que haría

\- Disculpe Hokage-sama pero porque no los enviaremos al orfanato – pregunto Itachi ya que según tenía entendido si un niño no tenía familiar cercano era enviado al orfanato de la Aldea

\- Ahora mismo ese lugar está siendo investigado, pues muchos de ellos niños que Orochimaru y Danzo secuestraron se encontraban viviendo ahí, y ellos jamás informaron la desaparición de esos niños – era mas que obvio que los encargados de lugar se hacían de la vista gorda y creyeron que siempre seria así

\- Vaya – Shisui ya se imaginaba que ese lugar era corrupto, pero no a tal punto de entregarle a los niños a dos psicópatas durante estos años

\- Los encargados de ese lugar ya fueron exterminado por lo que estamos buscando a unos nuevos encargados – la mujer miro a dos Uchiha con interés, causando que ambos se pusieran nerviosos – aunque ustedes son muy jóvenes – los chicos suspiraron aliviados

\- Pero tenemos un ANBU raíz faltante – señalo el recién llegado

\- De quien se trata? –

\- Era conocido como Hebi, cuando allanamos, las instalaciones de ANBU raíz él no se encontraba, nos enteramos que él había ido con Danzo a la reunión, por lo que sospechamos que al ver que Danzo murió el desapareció – A Tsunade eso no le gustaba para nada, todos los miembros del ANBU raíz era unos locos fanáticos de Danzo, el que uno desapareciera era señal de algo malo – además nos enteramos por lo más jóvenes que el tenía instrucciones de que si algo le pasara a Danzo-sama debía irse de la aldea

\- Sabes porque?

\- Me temo que eso es todo lo que sabemos, Inoichi y el grupo de Tortura e inteligencia están tratando de sacarle toda la información a los restantes de ANBU raíz

\- Restante? – Jiraiya miro al joven curioso

\- Hubo algunos inconvenientes y la mayoría fueron asesinados – fríamente revelo el destino de muchos se sus antiguos compañeros

\- Asesinados? – pregunto esta vez Tsunade

\- Ellos tenían órdenes de que si Danzo caía, ellos debían matar a tantas personas como fuera posible y luego ir por el Hokage – revelo – muchos de ellos tenían un sello que le impedía hablar sobre los planes de Danzo, pero una vez que Danzo murió muchos de ellos realmente no sabían que actual, por lo que cuando invadimos sus cuártelos se lanzaron contra nosotros y perecieron, algunos se rindieron, pero otros prefirieron morir – explico

\- Ese viejo no solo les robo la voluntad sino también les lavo el cerebro – se quejo la mujer, furiosa de no a ver sido ella quien se encargará personalmente de matar a esa basura de Danzo – Yamato dile a Inoichi que si no logra sacarle información que destruya sus mentes

\- ¿Qué? – todos miraron a la mujer sorprendidos

\- Tsunade sabes lo que estás diciendo – hablo Jiraiya creyendo que a mujer estaba bromeando

\- Se lo que estoy diciendo, se que necesitamos la información que ellos nos puedan sumista – entrelazo sus manos apoyando su mentón en ellas – pero no nos servirá de nada el estar concentrándonos en ellos, podría enviar a uno de ustedes – mirando a Shisui y a Itachi – para que los obligara hablar, pero estoy mas que segura que ellos están acostumbrados a los Genjutsu creados por el Sharingan puesto que tengo entendido que varios Uchiha fueron entregado a Raíz – Jiraiya había estado investigando todo sobre el grupo que Danzo creo, por lo que al menos dos o cinco Uchiha estuvieron en Raíz – si para hoy en la noche no logran sacarle ninguna información, dile a Inoichi que destruya sus mente

\- ¿Que haremos con ellos luego de eso? – Jiraiya miro a la mujer con seriedad – con sus mentes destruidas no servirán como ninjas

\- Mmmm – la mujer lo pensó un poco – cuantos miembros de raíz quedan y cuales son su sexo y edades

\- Tenemos a seis en total de los cuales cuatro de ellos son chicos sus edades varían entre los diecisiete a veinte cinco años y dos chicas ambas tienen veintisiete años – respondió Yamato

\- Bien, a los niños que quedan dile a Inoichi que destruyan sus mentes, Shisui usaras tu Sharingan con todos para que crean que son una familia, se les dará una casa a todos, que los documento en donde se diga que alguna vez fueron ninja sean destruyendo, a partir de ahora formaran parte de los aldeanos – expreso

\- Pero no sería extraño Hokage-sama que de la nada aparecieran nuevos aldeanos? – Itachi no estaba del todo seguro

\- No abra problemas, enviare a Neru-san que es miembro del clan Hyūga para que bloqueo sus Tenkentsu de manera permanente, menos a los niños si ellos quieren hacer carrera en el mundo ninja no se los negare, pero a los miembros de raíz los quiero fuera de mundo ninja – las palabras de Tsunade sonaron dura y calculadas, pero ellos entendieron porque ella no los quería en el campo

\- Entiendo, le daré su regulación a Inoichi-sama – con una inclinación desapareció en una nube de humo

\- ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? – cuestión Jiraiya no muy cómodo con la resolución que Tsunade había hecho

\- Si, ellos representaran una amanezca y no quiero asesínalos, por lo que es mejor destruir sus mentes y incapacitarlos de por vida – la decisión que tomo había sido usada antes por su abuelo cuando este no confiaba en alguien lo suficiente para darle la espalda, solo los Uchiha se libraron de ese castigo, pero ahora Tsunade estaba empezando a creer que era una de las mejores opciones – Itachi, Shisui sigan con su misión

\- Hai – dijeron los dos a la vez que desaparecían en un remolino de hojas

\- Bien veo que vas a seguir haciendo cambios – señalo luego de unos minutos a solas

\- Solo un par de cosas nada más – restándole importancia, tenia claramente las cosas que debían cambiar – por cierto, mas tardes debemos ir a la Academia ya termino de rehacer pensum académicos – saco de unas de las gavetas del escritorio una carpeta marrón

\- Vaya eso fue rápido – le dijo pues pensaba que le iba tomar un poco más de tiempo, abrió la carpeta, se puso a leer los cambios que la mujer estaba dispuesta a hacer – ¿acaso no quieres que los hijos de los no Ninja asistan a la academia? – pregunto con una ceja alzada – muchas de estas cosas, son casi imposible para un niño que proviene de una familia de Ninja prominente, crees que los niños de padres normales puedan lograrlo

\- Es mejor enviar a la misiones a los capacitados que a los inútiles que morirán a la primera – saco otra carpeta con ciento de hojas – en cuatro años han muerto más de cien niños durante su primera misión de clase C, la mayoría no llega ni siquiera al primer año como Genin ya que o mueren a se retiran, y sabes lo que nos cuesta a nosotros darle una educación ninja decente a muchos, me niego a seguir desperdiciando el tiempo con niños que ven el camino ninja como un juego, es mejor que se retiren ahora a que lo hagan con un Kunai en su cuello – se nega a permitir que mas niños murieran solo por querer jugar a los ninjas

\- Te entiendo, pero sabes que el consejo civil va a ir por ti – advirtió

\- Que vengan no le tengo miedo – Tsunade estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien se por defender la Aldea que su Abuelo, Tío e hijo quisieron proteger – a partir de ahora las cosas van a hacerse como deben

.

.

\- Como que a ella le hiciste un regalo y a mí no – Ino había llegado al campo de juego de sus amigos y se sorprendió al ver flores hechas de hielo y a una nueva niña hablando con el vago de Shikamaru, cosa que no le dio mucha importancia, hasta que cuando pregunto quien creo aquellas flores todos le dijeron Naruto y luego le dijeron sobre el regalo que este le hizo a la nueva, chica eso la molesto **– Yo tengo meses conociéndolos y nunca me a dado ni un regalo –** volvió a gritar la rubia quien ahora tenia el rubio cogido por el cuelo de la camisa mientras lo zarandeaba

\- Ino-san por favor cálmese – Hinata trataba de calmar la situación mientras que los chicos solo se tapan los oídos molestos por el escándalo de la joven

**\- Cierra la boca** – le advirtió a la niña con una mirada furiosa antes de regresar a Naruto – y Tu ¿Dónde está mi regalo?

\- Ino… no respiro – se quejó el niño con el rostro casi azul

\- Y a mi que me importa, ¿Dónde está mi regalo? – exigió apretando con mayor fuerza su agarre

\- Las rubias son problemáticas – murmuro Shikamaru dejando salir un largo suspiro – si quieres algo vas a tener que liberarlo, no te va a dar nada si está muerto

\- Es cierto – la niña lo libero de su agarre

Naruto se dejó caer asustado, esa niña estuvo a punto de matarlo, sintió una calidad mano haciendo círculos en su espalda, al ver por encima de este se encontró a una preocupada Hinata.

\- Estoy… bien – le dijo con una sonrisa

\- Seguro? – pregunto con voz preocupada

\- Si – le dijo con su pulga en alto, pero luego sintió un escalofrió pasar por su columna vertebrar, giro su cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con una aun mas furiosa Ino

**\- Deja de andar coqueteando, quiero mi regalo** – le furiosa, Naruto pudo ver un volcán estallar detrás de la niña, sin pensarlo unió sus palmas y al abrirla los chicos vieron como de ella aprecia una burbuja de agua pero esta se congelo al momento y empezó a cambiar hasta que se convirtió espejo de mano, el marco era de hielo pero tenía varias rosas incrustada en él, en la parte de atrás una violeta – Dame – le dijo quitándole el espejo al verse en el comenzó a lanzarse beso al espejo – me encanta, no tenia porque hacerlo Naruto, eres un amor

"_Loca" _pensaron los niños a la vez que miraba a la chica con molestia

\- Es hermoso Ino-san – le dijo Hinata, la rubia se acerco a la niña y ambas empezaron a verse en el espejo

\- Lo se soy hermosa – añadió la joven con una sonrisa

\- ¿Un espejo? – le dijo Shikamaru al rubio

\- Es lo que mejor se adapta a ella – respondió agotado

\- ¿Cómo o haces? – pregunto esta vez Sasuke intrigado por las habilidades de su amigo

-… - el rubio solo se encogió entre hombros, el tampoco sabia como hacia esas cosas

\- Bien a partir de ahora Hinata se va a unir a nuestro grupo – señalo Ino tomando a la niña de la mano – a partir de ahora estaremos todos siempre juntos – les dijo a todos – aun pienso que faltan más chicas, al menos una chica por cada chico

"_NO"_ pensaron los chicos espantados, de por si Ino daba miedo no quería más chicas

Aun así los chicos aceptaron a Hinata como parte de su grupo, el cual empezaba a hacer cada vez mas grande, ese día ya cerca del anochecer Hinata iba caminando con Naruto hacia su casa, el rubio se sorprendió de que su nueva amiga viviera tan cerca de su casa, por lo que feliz estaba caminando mientras le hablaba de todo, estaba cómodo con la niña, no era como Ino que hablaba sin dejarlos hablar a ellos, ese no era el caso con ella, la Hyūga solo lo escuchaba y se seria, era agradable

\- Hinata-sama – alguien interrumpió su conversación, el rubio miro a la persona causante

\- ¿Y tu quien eres? – exigió saber mientras colocaba a la niña detrás de él

\- Naruto-san es mi guardián Kō, no es peligro – le dijo tocando su brazo, el rubio lo siguió viendo con desconfianzas sus sentimientos eran confuso eran buenos y malos a la vez, pero algo era seguro hacia su nueva amiga solo había sentimientos buenos

\- Es hora de regresar Hinata-sama – le dijo a la niña sin quitar la mirada del niño zorro

\- Hai – rodeo a su amigo y se dispuso a irse con él pero de detuvo, se dio media vuelta – Arigato Naruto-kun – le dijo con una gran sonrisa tocando lirio que el joven le había puesto en el cabello

Tras decir eso la niña se marchó dejando al rubio con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, camino hasta su casa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, había hecho una nueva amiga y eso realmente de gustaba.

\- Ya estoy de regreso – grito entrando a su casa feliz antes de notar varias cajas en la entrada de su casa

\- NI PENSARLO – escucho gritar a alguien

El niño curioso – e intrigado porque sentía otra rara sensación – se dirigió hacia la sala, en donde se encontró a todos incluyendo a su padre reunidos y frente a ellos se encontraba su Okasan y otra mujer que em opinión tenia buenas curvas, el niño saco un pequeño cuaderno en de su bolsillo y empezó a anotar las medidas de la mujer subrayando el hecho de que esa malla que cubrí su cuerpo marcaba muy bien ciertas partes.

Anko Mitarashi era un Kunoichi que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, y luego de casi medio año fuera de la aldea cazando a su antiguo sensei, regreso hace pocos días solo para enterarse que su casero la había desalojados, por no pagar la renta, estaba a punto de vivir en la indigencia, pero Kurenai llego en su ayuda y le comento que había una habitación disponible para ella, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y se fue a casa del ninja Copia, pero como siempre ahí problemas, Asuma se negaba a eso.

\- Cierra la boca Asuma, ya supéralo fue en el pasado – hablo la mujer comiendo dango

\- Pasado – chillo el joven – dejante una cuenta de más de cinco mil ryo en la tienda de Té – señalo furioso – lo peor es que lo pusiste a mi nombre

\- Ahhh, esa deuda – la mujer se hizo la desentendida – ¿ya la pagaste? – pregunto con una sonrisa, el rosto de Asuma paso de rojo a morado en un segundo

\- Calma, Asuma – Kakashi sabía que si su amigo no se calmaba las cosas iba a ponerse fea, y si se iba a poner feas, vio a Asuma tomar sus cuchillas especiales

\- Lárgate de mi casa – le grito a la mujer a punto de golpearla de no ser porque Gai y Iruka lo detuvieron

\- Tu casa – miro al joven con una mirada desafiantes – es la casa de ese – señalando a Kakashi -y como el no me corre no me voy – le dijo subiendo los pies a la mesita de te

\- Kakashi – el Sarutobi volteo a ver a su amigo, esperando que este lo apoyaran y sacaran a esa bruja de la casa

\- Bueno… yo – el Hatake no sabia que hacer, por un lado, apoyaba a Asuma de que Anko no se quedara con ellos, aun cuando fuera su excompañera de Academia la Kunoichi era simplemente insoportable y siempre los estafabas a todos, poniendo las cuentas de las casas de Té a sus nombres, pero, por otro lado, miro a la mujer quien lo miraba con aquella cara de superioridad

\- Oh ya veo – la mujer bajo los pies de mesita – yo quien fui gran amiga de Rin, éramos casi hermanas, nos contábamos todos – los chicos a excepción de Asuma empezaron a incomodarse cuando las lagrimas de las chicas se hicieron presente – ¿Qué pensaría ella al verme sin hogar?, luego de a ver pasado por tantas cosas, O Rin como te extraño

\- Anko, no, te vas a quedar aquí – Kurenai no soportaba ver a su querida amiga triste – verdad que se queda – la Yūhi le dedico una mirada fría a los chicos quien no pudieron refutar nada – Oh Naru-chan – la mujer se percato de la presencia de rubio

\- Ya estoy de regreso – expreso escondiendo rápidamente su cuaderno

\- Bienvenido – la mujer camino hasta donde está su pequeño

Anko miro a los chicos con una gran sonrisa y sin rastro alguno de a ver llorado

"_Loca"_ pensaron los tres chicos de su generación, Iruka por su parte supo que debía mantenerse alejado de esa mujer

\- Anko quiero presentarte a mi pequeño – Kurenai regreso hacia donde estaba su amiga, pero esta vez con el rubio en brazo – Naruto ella es una antigua compañera de nuestra generación y un de las mejor Kunoichi Anko Mitarashi, Anko es el Naruto Hatake

La peli-violeta sabía que ese niño era el Jinchūriki del temible Kyūbi, pero no le tuvo miedo ni sintió odio alguno hacia él, aquel enano no tuvo la culpa de tener aquel demonio encerrado en su cuerpo, ya que ella sabia lo que era carga con un sello maldito

\- Hola – saludo al pequeño, solo para percatarse en donde el mocoso tenia la mirada, una mirada demasiado familiar – ¿a dónde estás viendo? – coloco su mano en la cabeza del niño y la levanto con fuerza – escúchame mocoso, odio a los pervertidos y si no quieres que te saque los ojos, mas te vales que aprendas a donde esos ojitos deben ver – hablo de manera amenazante, Naruto sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda al ver como los ojos de esa mujer se convertían en Kunai – estamos claro – el rubio asintió – bien – la mujer soltó al pequeño – Gai lleva mis cosas a mi cuarto – dijo tronando sus dedos, a lo que el Maito salió del lugar con rapidez

\- Vaya jamás había visto a Gai-san hacer algo que no fuera irse a entrenar con tal rapidez – murmuro Iruka atónito, generalmente tenían que obligar a Gai a recoger sus pesas e implemento ninja de la sala, pero solo con un orden de aquella mujer el hombre lo hacía sin rechista

\- Es solo porque esa mujer sabe uno de los mayores secretos de Gai y a amenazado a este de que si no hace lo que le ordena lo revelara a todos – gruño Asuma molesto de tener a aquella bruja en su casa

\- Vaya – el joven con eso supo que debía alejarse de aquella mujer

\- Es mejor que no te descuides ella es un exportar en la tortura e interrogación, es capaz de sacarle agua a una roca si se lo propone – señalo el Sarutobi, había demasiado victimas en manos de aquella mujer, al menos quería proteger a este joven e inocente chico – ¿Por qué demonios aceptaste que se quedara aquí? – exigió saber el joven una vez que la mujer, junto con Kurenai y Naruto se fueron

\- Ella y Rin era…

\- Cae siempre que menciona a Rin – señalo el joven molesto – la voy a matar a la mínima provocación

\- Fue gran amiga de ella – agrego un poco acongojado de recordar a su compañera de equipo

\- Aja y también Kurenai y no la vez a ella usar esa excusa para obtener lo que quiere – bufo, Anko podía ser bonita pero era la persona mas controladora y manipuladora de todos, todos los chicos de su generación estaba en sus manos pues conocía sus secreto más profundo y cuando la provocaban la mujer era capa de revelarlo, y vaya que la mujer no amenazaba en vano, la mayor prueba era Ebisu uno de su antiguo compañero que hace poco mas de dos años se negó a cumplir uno de los pedidos de la mujer, dos días después media Konoha sabia que el joven tenia un fetiche por las lolicon, el hombre hoy en día no podía salir a la calle sin que las mujeres lo quieran asesinar – Iruka, mantén todos tus secretos para ti no lo escribas ni se lo cuentes a nada ni a nadie – le advirtió con sus manos en los hombros de Umino

\- Oh vaya miren nada más – los tres chicos se giraron hacia la puerta en donde se encontrar Anko con un pequeño libro azul en sus manos – al parecer a alguien le gus…

\- No – grito Iruka al reconocer su diario de notas, el joven corrió hacia donde estaba la mujer – eso es mío – señalo avergonzado

\- Pues debiste de esconderlo mucho mejor – señalo con el libro tocando sus labios – esconderlo bajo una tabla rota debajo de tu escritorio no es un lugar seguro – los tres chicos se shokearon más ante el hecho de la que mujer en menos de cinco minutos haya entrado en la habitación del alguien más joven solo para hurgar entre sus cosas – quero que todas las mañanas me sirvas una tasa de Té y Dango de primera cálida

\- Pero eso es… - la mujer le dio una mirada de lo haces o lo haces – está bien – magullo molesto

\- Bien, voy a tomar un baño, caliente espero que la cena esta lista pronto – tras decir eso se disponía a irse

\- Espera eso es mío – Iruka quería su libreta de regreso

\- A es cierto – la mujer arranco varias paginas y luego le regreso la libreta al joven – aquí tienes – y se marcho

\- Maldita bruja – gruño Iruka apretando la libreta que tenía en su mano, es mujer conocía uno de sus mayores secretos

\- Otra víctima más – murmuro Asuma, a partir de ahora sus vidas iba a ser un infierno

\- Lo siento – se disculpo Kakashi al ver que el joven Genin había caído en las garras de Anko

.

.

El director de la Academia empezó a secar el sudo de su frente al ver a la Hokage, Jiraiya y a la secretaria de la mujer la cual cargaba un pergamino en sus manos llegar a la Academia, sabía que nada bueno iba a traerle aquellos que en la historia Ninja se hicieron conocidos como los tres Sannin, sin dudarlo los dirigió hacia su oficina con la mirada puesta en la carpeta que traía la mujer en sus brazos, esperaba que la mujer solo diera pequeña sugerencia.

\- Esto es una locura – vocifero el hombre al analizar las "propuestas" de la Hokage

\- No veo la locura – respondió bebiendo su Té

\- Hokage-sama, enseñarles a los niños sobre el controlar de Chakra es una cosa, pero que se tenga que graduar sabiendo la manipulación y transformación de la Naturaleza, el Jutsu de Invocación, y Jutsu Médicos, es una completa locura – señalo, ese plan de estudio era una locura – ¿Qué hay de los Fundamentos y maniobras?

\- Obviamente eso se le seguirá enseñando – expreso

\- Si, pero solo los primeros dos años de estudios – bufo – Hokage-sama no quiero ofenderla, pero su plan de estudio abarcara muchos años de estudios

\- Es correcto, ya no permitiré que ningún niño menor de treces años se gradué antes de tiempo sea un prodigio o no – la mujer miro al hombre con firmeza – este plan abarcara ocho años de educación en los cuales los primeros dos años solo se les enseñara los fundamento y maniobra, el tercer y cuarto años los niños deberá aprender sobre el Taijutsu y solo combaste con arma o cuerpo a cuerpo, enviare a un experto en Taijutsu que los ayudara seria cuatro horas y también Genjutsu tres horas, ya tengo a la persona que impartirá las clases, durante esos años los niños aprenderá durante dos horas el control de Chakra, el quinto y sexto años los niños aprenderá la manipulación y transformación de Chakra que serán cuatro horas para ese tiempo también deberá tener un control de Chakra respetable, el control de Chakra, Genjutsu y Taijutsu dos horas para cada clase, durante el séptimo y octavo años deberán aprender la invocación – explico decidida – las cuales deberán abarcar tres horas, las lección de manipulación y transformación, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, control de Chakra todas ellas tres horas cada uno, las lecciones de Ninjutsu medico serán clases que yo personalmente impartiré o Shizune en su defecto y será tres veces por semana durante dos tres horas durante los cuatro años y luego serán enviados al hospital aquellos que tenga una mejora excepcional, a seguir sus estudios – ella había planeado detalladamente cada parte de nuevo pensum – el examen final los joven deberán invocar un animal, hacer un Ninjutsu elementar y claro transformación decente, ningún de ellos se graduar si en el examen escrito no logra un mínimo de ochenta punto

\- Tsunade-Sama esto es una locura, inclusive los sensei que están aquí no puede…

\- Todos serán reevaluados a partir de mañana, la Academia estaría cerrada por una semana, si para el inicio de la siguiente semana ninguno está listo, será retirados de sus puestos y será relegados a Genin – advirtió, el hombre empezó a arrepentirse de ser el director, esto iba a causar conmoción no solo en la academia sino también en la aldea – todos los alumnos que se encuentran actualmente aquí deberán adaptarse al nuevo plan de estudios

-Pero Hokage-sama tenemos niños que este año van a realizar la prueba final – el hombre trato de razonar con la mujer, pues todos los cambios que iba a hacer la mujer iban a afectar a demasiadas personas

\- Pues va a tener que olvidarse de eso – respondió la mujer golpeando con tanta fuerza que esta termino por partirse a la mitad – no voy a reconocer a ningún niño que no haya pasado por estas clases

\- Aun así… - el hombre creía que iba a sufrir un infarto en cualquier momento

\- Tsunade se un poco flexible – intervenido Jiraiya al ver que el hombre estaba por sufrir una apoplejía – muchos de los niños que están en su ultimo curso han estado esperando por graduarse, porque no eres mas flexible – el hombre cerro la boca al ver como la mujer lo miraba con aquellos ojos que le advertía que cerrase la boca o lo mataría – bien, porque simplemente no los conviertes en Genin especiales

\- Como? – la mujer lo miro con cierta curiosidad

\- Es decir para que no tenga que repartir toda la Academia, a los niños de los últimos dos años les permites graduarse, pero no le entregas las bandas ninja sino que los envía a la división Tortura e interrogación, ahí ellos podrán aprender a ser ninja de Elite pero sin enviarlo a misiones, solo a que aprendan de Inoichi y su grupo de interrogación – la mujer analizo las palabras de su pareja y compañero – dijiste que estabas pensando que Ibiki Morino en un futuro se convierta en el líder de esa división, bien ellos podrían ser sus ninjas especiales para que los apoye, envías a todos esos niños y que sea el quien te informe si ellos están preparados para el mundo ninja

\- Así ellos serán entrenados como se deben, pero fuera de la academia – la idea le parecía más razonable – bien se hará así – el directo suspiro con alivia – pero… - el hombre se tensó – si dentro de dos años ellos fallan volverán a la academia ninja desde el inicio – el hombre acepto – bien ya todo dicho, Shizune – la joven coloco el pergamino que tenia en su manos en la mesa y los abrió, el hombre vio un sello en medio – aquí tiene alrededor de veinte pergaminos de contratos relacionados con diferentes animales, aquellos profesores que desean tener un contrato de invocaciones puede hacerlo – comento, coloco su mano derecha en el sello – Kai – dijo luego de una nube de humo aparecieron varios pergamino

\- ¿Como posee estos pergaminos? – cuestión el hombre, todos sabia que la mujer solo tenía contrato con las babosas, además los contratos de invocación suelen ser demasiados raros y ser protegidos por mucho, como si fueran reliquias y aquí él tenía varios de ellos a su disposición

\- Eran de mi ojiisan – expreso dejando a todos sorprendidos

\- ¡Del Nindaime?! – vocifero el hombre sorprendido, todos sabia que el segundo Hokage tenia contrato con mas de tres animales diferente es mas muchos pensaban que era más, y al ver tantos contratos juntos el hombre supo que era posible

\- Muchos de ellos no poseen muchos convocadores por lo que no se que animales haya en cada uno, a partir de hora estos pergaminos estarán en este lugar – el hombre trago con pesadez – pero te tengo una advertencia, cada pergamino tiene un sello, si el pergamino sale de las instalaciones este se destruirán al momento, por lo que es mejor que vigiles a tus sensei, pues son pergaminos tan antiguo como la aldea – el hombre quiso morir en ese momento, la mujer le estaba dando demasiada responsabilidad – bien nos retiramos

\- Eh Hokage-sama… - el hombre intento detenerla aterrado

\- Mañana les informaras a todos sobre las nuevas directrices espero los mejores resultados – señalo la mujer con voz amenazante antes de marcharse

"_En que me he metido" _pensó el directo dejándose caer en el sillón

\- ¿Estas seguras de lo que estas haciendo? – le pregunto Jiraiya aun preocupado de dejar aquellos pergaminos de invocación en ese lugar

\- Descuida ya está advertido – respondió la mujer con seguridad – además era deseo de mi Ojiisan que los nuevos ninjas aprendieran sobre los Jutsu de invocación, por eso viajo por y todo el mundo buscando esos contratos

\- Sigo sin estar seguro – era una locura, mas porque el tuvo que dejar una copia del pergamino de contrato con los Sapo en ese lugar

\- Como te dije cada pergamino tiene un sello que al salir de este lugar se destruirá automáticamente, nada ni nadie podrá salvarlo – seria una pena pues había animales legendarios en esos pergaminos, pero para Tsunade Valia el riego.

.

.

Hebi respiro aliviado una vez que estuvo lejos de Konoha, Danzo había muerto pero el tenia instrucciones de lo que debía hacer si l fallecía, por lo que se dirigía a la ultima guarida conocida del tercer Sannin, para informarle los últimos acontecimientos, antes de ir mas lejos se quito la mascara de ANBU, ahora se había convertidos en un ninja renegados, por lo que su pasado quedaba atrás y ahora debía encontrar a su siguiente sensei.

\- Un ninja de Konoha – el joven busco al dueño de aquella voz y se encontró con dos hombres que vestían gabardinas negras con nubes roja,

\- Ustedes son – el joven saco unas cartas que siempre guardaba con el con toda la información recolectada – Akatsuki – reconoció pues Orochimaru le había informado a Danzo que se unió a un grupo que usaba las mismas ropas – Necesito que me lleven con Orochimaru

\- Quien eres tu para darnos ordenes – le dijo uno de los hombre molesto, el cual tenía el cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás ojos morados, no llevaba camisa bajo aquella capa, sino que tenia el pecho abierto mostrando un collar, llevabas las uñas pintada de verde oscuro y en su espalda llevaba una guadaña de triple filo en su espalda

\- Soy un aliado, me llamo He… Kabuto Yakushi – expreso

\- Eso a nosotros no nos importa – comento el otro hombre de cual solo podía ver sus ojos verdes, ya que llevaba puesto una capucha blanca y una mascara negra, por lo que solo sus ojos eran visibles

\- Se trata de Jinchūriki – agrego con rapidez al ver que los dos hombres se disponían a irse, cosa que llamo la atención de ambos hombres

\- Cual Jinchūriki? – pregunto el hombre de ojos verdes

\- El Kyūbi - Ambos hombres se vieron entre si, ellos no era lo encargado de buscar a ese Bijuu, pero el tener esa información podría servirle en el futuro – llévenme con Orochimaru-sama y yo les diré todo lo que quiera

\- O mejor – el hombre de cabello morado se movió con tal rapidez que el joven no lo vio hasta que sintió un ardo en su brazo derecho y el hombre estaba detrás de él

\- Como? - pregunto cubriendo su herida

\- Vas a hablar ahora – le informo el hombre probando la sangre en su guadaña, por alguna razón el joven sintió un miedo que nunca en su vida en la división Raíz sintió antes, algo le gritaba que corriera rápido – Ahora vamos a disfrutar al máximo sufrir juntos

En el bosque solo se escucho un grito de terror absoluto.

.

.

**Dos días después**

Como había predicho todos en Konoha se armo una especie de Guerra Civil – que solo duro diez minuto gracias a la intervención de la Hokage – los cambios que Tsunade realizo en la Academia alteraron a toda la población, en especial a los civiles, los cuales muchos de ellos confiaban que sus hijos una vez convertidos en ninjas sus vidas cambiarían, pero con los nuevos cambios ni siquiera los hijos proveniente de los clanes más reconocidos estaban seguro de que lograría si quiera llegar al final de la Academia Ninja

\- Esto es absurdo que el Sandaime vuelva – exigían los miembros de consejo civil, ante la reunión que se había convocado ese día frente a la torre Hokage, pues Tsunade había sugerido que toda la Aldea debía estar presente pero solo le permitiría hablar a aquellos del consejo,

\- Eso no va a pasar – respondió la mujer ignorando los gritos del hombre

\- Nuestros hijos van a ser relegados a un lado por los que vienen de clanes ninjas – hablo uno de los hombres de consejo civil

\- Aja como diga – volvió a decir la mujer

\- Tsunade – le advirtió Sarutobi quien estaba sentando a su lado, molesto pues esos momentos debería de estar relajándose en las aguas termales retirado, no tratando de calmar aquella multitud encolerizada, porque su alumna había cambiado las directrices de la Academia Ninja de golpe

\- Bien – suspiros cansada de eso **– Shizune – **grito la mujer ya hastiada de eso, la joven llego seguida de varios ninjas médicos que traían varias camillas que traían bolsas negras

\- ¿Espera que vas a ser? – pregunto Hiruzen alterado al ver que esas bolsas eran usadas para trasladar a las personas fallecidas

\- Quieren que sus hijos sean Ninjas – la mujer se levantó de su lugar – sin el entrenamiento necesario, bien esto es lo que les espera – la mujer sonó sus dedos y al instante varios ninjas médicos abrieron las bolsa el olor a muerte y a descomposición se hizo presente al igual que los gritos de varias mujer, unas cuantas inclusive perdieron el conocimientos – esto ninja a penas llegaron a Genin hace dos o tres años y al ser enviados fueron de la aldea este fue su destino, para muchos de ellos era su primera vez fuera de la aldea y como terminaron en un saco en la morgue

\- Bien basta, llévense a todos esos cuerpos – ordeno Hiruzen incrédulo de lo que la mujer acaba de hacer – Tsunade – el hombre camino hasta su alumna

\- No, esta vez me van a escuchar – ya la mujer estaba cansada – se giro a los habitantes de Konoha, aliviada que ningún niño estuviera ahí, pues no quería traumarlo de por vida – ustedes creen que ser ninja es una vida de gloria y riqueza, pues no esta es la realidad – soportando la ganas de vomitar toma uno de los cuerpo que era de un joven que no llegaba a los quince años el cual tenia su cabeza cocida al su cuerpo – este niño apenas estaba empezando a vivir, fue enviado a un misión en la cual solo debía llevarle suministros médicos a un pueblo a pocos kilometro de aquí y ni siquiera logro llegar pues a mitad de camino un grupo de bandidos le tendieron una trampa a su equipo, el se sacrifico para salvar a su amigos y termino muerte una de sus compañero de equipo esta desaparecida y su sensei en el hospital con graves heridas y su ultimo compañero tal vez jamás vuelve a ser el mismo luego de que eso bandidos le cortaron el brazo – explico con furia – esta es la verdad de ser ninjas, niñas violada para traer mas ninjas al mundo, niños mutilados o muerto, acaso creen que ser ninjas es un mundo de colores, sean **realistas** – grito – somos una aldea militar, solo perros de los países así que ya déjense de andarse creyendo que convertirse en ninja es lo mejor, ser un ninjas es sufrimiento y dolor, ahí que trabajar día con día si se quiere llegar alto así que si están en contra de mis decisiones – miro a todos – son libre de largarse de la aldea, pero yo voy a encargarme de que ni un niño más muera en fuera de la Aldea, así tenga que dejarlos yo personalmente lisiados de por vida

.

.

Ino y Hinata caminaban por calle de Konoha llevando varias bolsas que contenían diferentes golosinas para sus amigos, los cuales las estaban esperando frente al bosque que había pasado el parque de juego, ambas niñas a pesar de su primer encuentro un poco violento – por parte de Ino – se habían hecho bueno amigas – mas porque Hinata calmaba a Ino -, por lo que cuando Chōji se quedo sin nada que comer las chicas – Hinata – decidieron ir a comprar mas golosina por lo que ahora estaban regresando.

\- De que crees que estén hablando – le pregunto Ino a su nueva amiga al ver a varios metros a los adultos, pero no podía acercarse pues los ANBU que estaban en las calles al ver a los niños los obligaban a marcarse

\- Otosan dijo que era importante – comento Hinata con voz baja

\- Mmm, quisiera saber – a la rubia no le gustaba no saber lo que pasaba, pero sabia que seria imposible cruzar a los ANBU – ya que es mejor

\- Basta – escucharon a alguien llorar, ambas niñas se pusieron alertad y buscaron a la persona que había gritado, vieron no muy lejos de donde ellas estaban a un grupo de niñas que parecían a ver acorralado a otra niña de cabello rosado

\- Pero miren que tan grande tiene la frente – escucharon decir a una de las niñas señalando a la niña frente a ellas

\- Jajaja que acaso tu frente es capas de ocultar el sol – expreso otra

\- Mi padre dijo que las niñas con esa frente realmente solo tienen aire en ella – agrego otra

Las niñas se siguieron burlando de la otra niña, la cual solo esta sentada en el suelo llorando, Hinata se sintió identificada con la pequeña pues ella había pasada por eso hace pocos días atrás, quería ir a ayudarla, pero aun tenia miedo de ser abusada también.

\- Ustedes que creen que hacen – Ino no era como Hinata, si veía a alguien siendo abusada por otros iba a se enfrentaba y eso es lo que estaba haciendo se dirigió hacia donde estaban aquellas niñas y se puso en frente de ella, la Hyūga al ver eso la imito y se puso al lado de su amiga – acaso son bebé ya maduren

\- Lárgate Ino que no es contigo – le dijo una de las niñas que en el pasado había sino amiga de la rubia

\- Y si no me voy qué? – pregunto la rubia abriendo sus brazos – ¡vas a golpearme! – inquirió con una ceja levantada – vamos te reto – ella no tenia miedo y lo estaba demostrando, las niñas se sintieron un poco intimidada por la mirada que la rubia y Hyūga le estaban dado

\- Bah, no vale la pena – las niñas empezaron a marcharse, pero Ino no bajo la guardia por lo que Hinata tampoco lo hizo

\- ¿Esta bien? – pregunto la rubia a la niña una vez que las brabuconas se hubiera ido

La niña levanto la mirada, pero ni Ino y muchos menos Hinata pudieron ver su rostro porque a causa de su cabello cubría gran parte de su rostro

\- Vaya, pero mira eso – Ino intento sacarle el cabello del rostro, pero la niña golpeo su mano – porque hiciste eso – se quejo la niña tocando sus manos

\- Solo te quieres burla de mi frente – gimió la niña triste

\- Eh, para nada – Ino se dio cuenta de que la otra niña pensaba que solo se querían burlar de ella – no somos como ellas

\- Pruébalo – exigió la niña

\- Bien, nosotras tampoco somos muy queridas, verdad Hinata – mirando a la morena

\- Si – la Hyūga se puso de rodilla – a mi me molestan por mis ojos – explico, la peli-rosa levanto un poco la mirada

\- Son como lunas – comento la niña

\- Gracias – le dijo un poco sonrojada – nosotras pasamos por lo mismo

\- Así es, somos las parias de la aldea por nuestros amigos – agrego la Yamanaka

\- Sus amigos – la pelirosa estaba mas interesada

\- Ya los conocerás – Ino le extendió la mano – soy Ino Yamanaka y ella es Hinata Hyūga

\- Soy Sakura Haruno – se presentó la chica


End file.
